Texts From A Stranger
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: Based on a true story. Yugi gets a new phone and an unknown number texts him one day and sparks up a conversation. Yami, the mysterious stranger, proves to be Yugi's, well, other half. But can a love form between text messages, phone calls, and a website? Yugi's about to find out! And it all started with one text... YxYY, BxR, MxM, SxJ
1. Text 1: The Stranger

Keira: Oh man, I'm soooo nervous...

**Ami: **Yeah, I can tell. You haven't stopped fidgeting since you've hit the 'upload' button.

Keira: *fidgets, but then realizes her audience* Oh! Yes, introductions, silly me :P We're HikarixYamixYaoi, and we're crazy yaoi fangirls!:P

**Ami: **Speak for yourself, hikari...

Keira: *whispers* Not now, yami! *Speaks louder* Okay, well it depends on your definition of 'crazy.' I'm Keira, the Hikari in this relationship, and this my dear Yami, Ami. Say hi!

**Ami: ***Does a half-wave*

Keira: *Grumbles incoherently but otherwise continues* But this is our first ever yaoi fanfic to be published, and truth be told, _I'm_ extremely nervous because we've only ever read yaoi fics, not actually write them out and publish them for all to see O.O Wow, super long sentence there!

**Ami: **She tends to do that when she's nervous.

Keira: This fic is based off a true event that happened to me and left me… well, feeling very crappie. I need me some hugs…

**Ami: ***Sighs, but hugs the shorter girl from behind in a comforting gesture*

Keira: Thanks, yami. I really wish we had more friends... Then I wouldn't be feeling so, so... crappie.

Longer A/N (I'm really so sorry that I talk so much, I have no one else to talk to! Well, besides Ami) is at the bottom detailing the true story and how this fic came to be. I used the American dubs on everyone's names except for 'Tea' because I like Anzu better, and because I'm American. OhmyRa that just made me think of Bandit Keith off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series when I said that! Okay, on to the story while I proceed to LMAO.

**Ami: ***Shakes head while watching Keira roll on the floor laughing* Please enjoy, and we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Text 1: The Stranger**

I was so excited! Why? Because Grandpa _finally_ got me a new phone! It was a new touch screen phone that I had been admiring ever since I first saw it in the store.

It was a very impressive upgrade from my old, battered, flip-phone so I was pretty happy. Plus, with this baby I can watch Youtube videos and go on all my favorite sites!

I immediately called Anzu over, she's my oldest friend and knows exactly how to work one of these phones since she has one.

After that, I nestled back into the couch and looked over all of my gifts. It was now the day after Christmas, all of my friends had spent Christmas Eve together before going home to spend time with their individual families on Christmas Day.

Joey and Tristan both converged and got me a new high-priced game console, Anzu bought me a new outfit (since she makes it her responsibility to know mine and everyone's size in _everything_), Ryou and Malik converged and got me the high-priced and amazing quality headphones I had been eyeing since October. Seto even mailed a new game for my new console Joey and Tristan bought - how he managed to guess that I'd be getting the console for it, I'll probably never know. Then again, him and Joey surprisingly talk a LOT for two people who spend most of their time arguing.

Then Grandpa bought me new games for consoles I already owned, and then the grand prize: MY AWESOME NEW PHONE! And then there was Christmas money from Rebecca and her father (who were currently in Egypt), which I intended to buy some new CD's with.

There was a knock at the door, and I knew it was Anzu. I jumped up from the comfortable couch and proceeded to the door.

"Hi, Yugi!" Anzu greeted me with a cheery tone as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey, Anzu. Thank for coming over," I said, letting her in from the cold. It wasn't snowing yet in Domino, but it was getting colder and colder with each passing day.

"No problem, you know I don't mind. So how was your Christmas Day?" she asked, both of us walking into the living room where my gifts still lay about.

Before I could say anything, her sapphire eyes found one of my new games. "Ooooh, so you got the new Halo game?" she asked, excited.

"Yep." I said with a grin, putting extra emphasis on the "p."

"Oh, Joey is sooo going to be jealous! How did you get this? These aren't even out in stores yet!"

I shrugged. "One of the perks of owning a game store."

She grinned slyly before sitting down on the too-comfy-for-its-own-good couch.

"So how was your Christmas Day, Anzu?" I asked, sitting down beside her and proceeding to grab my new phone and all of the booklets that came with it.

"It went well, a lot of my cousins came down and stayed with us - though I was too busy playing the new Just Dance game you got me!" She then got a starry look in her deep blue eyes and I smiled. Anzu was a great dancer, and she adored any and all dance games, but her most favorite was the Just Dance series.

"Glad you liked your present." I said, getting out the minute card needed for the phone.

"Oh, Yugi, I LOVE it! Seriously, don't tell the others, but yours is my favorite!" she squealed, and I fondly rolled my eyes. Anzu was just like one of those crazed fangirls sometimes, though she had the willpower to reign herself in when it became too much.

"Anzu, Anzuuuu!" I waved my hand back and forth in front of her and she snapped out of her daze.

"Oops, sorry Yugi! Anyway, where's that prized phone?"

I handed her the sleek black phone and she proceeded to turn it on.

"Have you already charged it?"

"Yep, left it on charge all night."

She immediately sweat-dropped. "Yugi, you didn't have to let it charge _that_ long."

I shrugged. "I know, but I was busy with other stuff."

"Okay," she said absentmindedly, already starting to mess with it since it came on. I watched as she called a number to activate it, pressing buttons and listening to the machine talking.

"I don't want Spanish, damnit!" she yelled suddenly, surprising me into a yelp as she hung up the call.

"Um, Anzu?" I questioned, startled as she breathed out a huff.

"Sorry, I accidentally hit the wrong button…" she murmured, getting back to re-calling the number.

Again, she proceeded to listen and press buttons as directed while I twiddled my thumbs. Last night I managed to program everyone's numbers into the contact list, so that was one major thing out of the way.

I just couldn't wait to surf the web again! Our Internet was real slow and always went down here, so we used what little we had for the store functions. But this would be high-speed Internet that belonged to _me_, and I could use it freely anywhere I go - so long as I have a signal. I really couldn't wait; our group had our own website that we made. We go on there after school to hang out and chat when we can't hang out in actual reality (which was usually due to studying or parents or both). But that's not all we do on there. We decorate it with amazing pics and add new videos. But the best thing is our forums chats and our Rp club. Rp stands for role-playing, and we were all maniacs on there. It was quite interesting.

"Yugi, you'll have to get a new number, is that okay?" Anzu suddenly asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind," I told her and she nodded, continuing the activation process.

When she would hit a bump in the road, she would complain about 'machines being so damn impatient' while I would laugh and agree.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she handed me the phone with a victory smirk.

"Yugi Motou, I now present to you your fully-functioning phone!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Anzu. You're the best!"

She nodded, still smiling. "Oh, and I already programmed your number into my phone."

Wait, what the hell? "When did you do that?" I asked, I never saw her get out her phone!

"I did it when you were off in La La Land." She said it as if we've had this conversation before. Which, okay, we kind of did, since I get easily distracted by my own thoughts.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response, and then I started going through my phone, admiring all of the apps that I've never had before since my old phone was a cheap-o fossil phone. At least compared to this newer technology it was.

I then got a _very_ mischievous idea, which came out as a devious smirk, to which Anzu noticed.

"What are you planning?" she asked as she stopped texting, giving me the 'look' that translated: you-better-let-me-in-on-whatever-your-thinking-right-now!

I just grinned further, quickly going to my contacts. "Say, no one else but you know this number right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why not have a little fun until everyone else knows about it?" I spoke, holding up the phone that displayed my contacts out - all of our friends.

Anzu, being the bright girl that she is, immediately caught on and literally jumped right beside me. "Ooooh, I am _so_ in!"

"So who should it be first?" I mused out loud, both of us thinking before turning to stare at each other at the same time.

It was unanimous. "Joey." We both said, because no one else was quite as… gullible as my best friend, Joey Wheeler. Sometimes he was just too fun _not_ to mess with, and he was a really good sport about it afterwards too.

With excited squeals from Anzu, and chuckling from me, I started typing out the message.

_Yo, whatcha doing?_

As soon as it sent, Anzu and I waited with bated breath. Fortunately enough, Joey was the notorious one who liked to respond to texts and calls ASAP.

_Just chillin at Burger World. Btw, who is this?_

Anzu giggled beside me while I started texting on the small keyboard that was displayed.

_Your conscience. I C U_

Anzu immediately burst out laughing; I had to catch her from falling to the floor in her fit of giggles. I chuckled too, unable to help myself. I could just picture a panicked Joey sitting at our favorite booth in the fast-food restaurant looking around after receiving my text.

_Okay, who are u? Show yourself like a man!_

By now, both Anzu and I were struggling to breathe. Joey was just too darn funny!

Suddenly, I got a new message - it was from Ryou.

_Hello, why are you texting and freaking out my friend?_

Anzu and I exchanged a glance. Ah, so Ryou must be with Joey at Burger World. Figures. Ryou had to be the most intelligent and intellectual one of the group, I kind of wanted to avoid texting him right now - since he would probably (somehow) figure out it's me. I wanted to have my fun first, this was almost as funny as punching in *61 and prank-calling people.

_Who is this?_

I decided to play it dumb for now, but then I received a text from Joey.

_WHO ARE YOU?!_

I snickered while Anzu lightly giggled.

_Easy on the caps, they don't appreciate your abuse! Oh, and like I said, I'm your conscience __:)_

Then I received a text from Ryou just as I finished sending that message to Joey.

_Ryou. Now, who is this?_

Before I had time to formulate a response, I got a text from Joey.

_PROVE IT!_

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm going to have some more fun with Joey."

Anzu nodded her head, not lifting it from my small shoulder - I didn't mind, we were like siblings anyway.

So, ignoring Ryou, I continued on with Joey.

_I know what your eating._

Anzu burst out into a new fit of giggles while I laughed again. It was true, Burger World was the restaurant we went to the most since it was nearby and cheap. So of course, I knew just about everyone's usual.

_There's no way ya do!_

I laughed again, wrong move Joey.

_Double cheeseburger, no pickles, extra ketchup. Large order of fries and a large coke with easy ice. Oh, and you'll probably get a large vanilla shake for later._

Okay, so maybe I detailed that a little too well, but it got the point across because seconds later:

_How the hell do ya know that?!_

I chuckled while Anzu once again giggled, exclaiming something about this was 'just too funny for words.'

_I told you, I'm your conscience. I am with you always, Joey._

"What are you two giggling about in here?" Grandpa came around the corner from the kitchen.

Anzu and I stopped long enough to smile at my guardian who sort of became everyone's Grandpa - hence the reason why the gang calls him nothing more than 'Grandpa.'

"Oh, just having fun pranking Joey with Yugi's new phone!" Anzu said, her voice still high from all of the laughter.

He smiled at us, already knowing full well my group's antics. He's housed all of us teens for three days before, so he knows from personal experience.

"Just don't be too hard on him, you know how Mr. Wheeler can be." He said, winking at us.

"Oh, we know, and don't worry Grandpa. It's just a little harmless fun." I told him with a smile, and he walked upstairs.

I was just about to mess with Joey further when Ryou's name popped up on the screen.

"He's calling you?!" Anzu spoke in disbelief while my phone vibrated. "Wait, Yugi, don't press that!"

And me being a newbie, I accidentally pressed the wrong button, and Ryou's voice filtered through.

"Hello? Who is this?" He stated in his ever-calm, ever present British-accented voice. You could hear Joey in the background, freaking out as Anzu and I planned.

"Ryou, someone is out there who knows my name and what I'm eating at this very moment!" We could hear him yell, and Anzu and I were fighting back laughter.

"Joey, calm down. I'm speaking to your _conscience_ right now." Ryou said, he was obviously rolling his eyes before speaking more clearly in the speaker. "And the only one who can _possibly_ know what _exactly_ you like has to be in our group, and has to be a very close friend of yours. The only person who got a new phone for Christmas is Yugi. Now, _Yugi_, will you please calm our friend before he gets any more paranoid?"

There was a long silence on both ends of the phone before I uttered, "Crap. Way to ruin our fun, Ryou!" I visibly pouted, though they couldn't see, or so I thought, but Ryou is a friggin' wiz when it comes to knowing peoples reactions and such. Then again, we've known each other for years, so that could factor in it too.

"Yugi, stop pouting. Now would you-"

"YUGI MOTOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Came Joey's loud yell, and Anzu and I flinched back from the phone. "JUST WAIT, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE WORST NUGGIE EVER!"

Once I recovered my hearing, I stated back as calm as Ryou. "Oh, joy. Can't wait - anyway, talk to you later, bye!" And I quickly hung up, throwing the phone on the pillow next to me while sinking further into the comfortable couch. Great, I hate nuggies!

Anzu patted my back reassuringly, and I raised my head just as a devious glint passed in her eyes.

"Wanna text Malik next?" she said just as deviously, and my mood immediately brightened.

I grinned mischievously, reaching for my phone as Anzu giggled beside me.

* * *

I woke up, groggy as birds chirped outside my window. I frowned sleepily, sitting up. Aren't birds supposed to fly south for the winter?

I shrugged, not really caring, and proceeded to stretch. I had been up for most of the night watching videos and making improvements to the site - to everyone's enjoyment when they all go on. I added an advanced version of Meebo chatroom - a little icon that pops up in the corner of the screen whenever you log in to our site that enables you to private chat with any number of members. This will prove handy when we're all role-playing.

I slowly got up, going through the morning routine of getting dressed before sauntering downstairs where Grandpa was.

"Good morning, Yugi!" Grandpa greeted with a warm smile, which I shared with him.

"Mornin', Grandpa!" I said, instantly growing cheery as I grabbed a blueberry muffin.

We had breakfast together before Grandpa went to open the shop for the day. I went back upstairs, today was one of our slow days so Grandpa could usually handle it himself.

I wondered what I could do today; school would be out till January, so I had a free couple of days to do whatever.

_Maybe I should call up Tristan, I haven't talked with him since Christmas Eve. _Yeah, we didn't get to prank him yesterday since Joey had already blabbed to Tristan about what I did. Party-pooper. Fortunately, we got to have some fun with Malik. We would've pranked Kaiba, but Anzu and I were afraid the CEO would do something drastic like send the FBI on us. Yeah, Kaiba's just like that.

Suddenly, my phone made a ding! sound and I grabbed it from my nightstand. That sound meant I got a new message.

_What's up?_

It was from a number that wasn't programmed already in my phone. I frowned, who is texting me?

_Nuthin much. Who is this?_

I decided to be both polite and straightforward - hey, it's an interesting combination. While I waited for the stranger to respond, I went to the notepad icon and started writing. I was somewhat of a writer, nothing major, I just like writing out my thoughts and feelings on paper. I also like writing Fanfictions, but I read more than I write. They were very addictive once you gave them a chance.

_Yami. I got a new phone_

I could feel my dark eyebrows pull together. Yami? I didn't know anyone by that, not even in school.

_Thts cool, so did I! Um, sorry, but I think you got the wrong guy. My name's Yugi_

Again, polite and straightforwardness.

_Oh, sorry. I thought this was Marik, my mistake._

I nodded to myself, that made sense. After all, I got wrong calls all the time, then again, this was the first time I was _texted _by a complete stranger.

_It's okay, no problem._

And with that, I was sure that would be the end of it. So I continued on my writing, a few minutes later, the ding! sound was heard and I quickly flipped over to messages. It was that guy (or girl, I'm not sure), Yami again.

_Thanks._

Perplexed, I just left it at that. After all, what do you say to a total stranger? Believing now that this was the end, I let it go. Even though I wouldn't mind a new friend since that had been one of my wishes this Christmas…

As if by some chance the stranger heard me, I received another message.

_Sorry again. I just wanted to tell him since he was away, everyone's out with their families right now._

I mulled it over in my head with what to say, but then shrugged. What's the harm in texting?

_It's fine. That's gotta be hard, what kind of phone did you get?_

Okay, so politeness won out this round, and okay, my curiosity was raging it on too.

_The newest Android phone._

Wow, the newest Android phone was very, _very _pricey. I had been eyeing it too, but knew that was too much to ask for so I settled on the cheapest touch screen phone there was. Clearly, this guy was either loaded or had some amazing parents or friends.

_Cool. Mine isn't anything like yours, but I love it anyway. __:)_

Yep, just play indifferently Yugi. Ding!

_Lol, so what school do you go to, if you don't mind me asking?_

I mused over the idea of telling him the truth or saying something different, but I just went with the truth. It's not like he could find me or anything.

_I go to Domino High. Wbu?_

I really didn't have to wait, this 'Yami' responded fast.

_Renka._

I frowned slightly, I didn't like one-word replies, never have since it doesn't leave much room for any more conversation. All of my friends know it's a pet peeve of mine. But, Renka? That was only a couple towns over, at least this person was in the same country… And if I'm not mistaken, I think that's where Kaiba moved to.

Ding!

I looked to see that there was another message.

_How old are you?_

Okay, so _maybe_ that question should have bothered me a little, but I was still going with the whole 'no harm in texting' motto. I had nothing to lose!

_16. I'll be 17 in June._

I decided that I would just go with the truth while talking with this stranger, unless it got dangerous, then I would just stop all together.

_17. 18 in June as well._

Okay, so that was reassuring to know we were around the same age… Then again, he could be lying. I groaned to myself, this was kind of frustrating.

_What date?_

Ding!

_June 4._

Okay, no way. That's just too weird, we share a birthday?

_Wow, mine's June 4!_

Ding!

_That's strange… and amazingly coincidental._

I laughed, he sounded like Ryou with his choice of words.

_So, um, want to play 20 questions? It's okay if you don't, I'm just bored lol_

I gave the option for him to completely ignore me, but I knew I would be greatly disappointed if he did. It was true, I was bored. Plus, I really did want someone to talk with now. There was a great pause in our texting, and I was beginning to think that I might have startled him and he decided to go with the option of ignoring me. My heart fell at that, just as soon as it uplifted when the familiar ding! sound was made.

_Sure, I like games __:)__ What's your favorite color?_

I instantly smiled, I had no idea where this conversation was going, but I really wanted to continue it.

So I did.

* * *

Keira: Based on a true story, as I mentioned in the beginning. This actually happened to me (on the second day after Christmas, just like Yugi), I got a new phone and then the day after activating it, I received a message from a total stranger. Unfortunately, unlike Yugi, we did not befriend each other. We talked for a little bit, even got as far as mentioning schools and telling each other our ages (I'm 18, and she was 12), and yes, I knew she was young, but I was like Yugi: 'What's the harm in texting?' So I did, mostly because I was friendless and didn't have anyone to talk to so I was really hoping for a friend. Anyway, her mother got on and was like 'I don't want you talking to her because you are too old to be talking to a 12 year old so stop please.' And that was that, now, me being emotionally sensitive like I was wanted to just crawl into a fetal position and cry 'cause even though it was just a text, it felt like she was yelling at me. So I sent: 'Sorry, just trying to be friendly. Have a great holiday. May God Bless.' And then the girl (who I found out was Grace from our first texts) texted me back and was apologizing about her mother, talking about how she ruled her life and such and wished me a happy holiday. And okay, I can relate to that, because my old best friend's mom was the same way. And yeah, the mom's text just makes me feel bad, like she thought I was some sort of pedophile or something… And SHE was the one who kept talking to me! I was just being polite like Yugi and conversing back (plus I was lonely, er, AM lonely)!

And, so, um, that ended that possible friendship. And I know most of you are probably like 'ew! Why would you be conversing with an underage girl?' But here's the thing, friendship has no age, I mean hell, I have friends in real life who are that age! Plus, I was friendless, so lonely, and just wanted another human being to talk with about anything besides my imaginary OC's and Fanfiction ideas! Man, I'm in such a depressed state of my life…

So, yeah, that's the first chapter and a little insight into my personal life. I hope you liked it, from here on out it's going to be totally original; I have a good idea in my head for the story to come but I would like some help from you, the readers. So any suggestions or perhaps what you would like to see in this fic would be much appreciated! Just PM me, or leave it in a review. Thanks much, and I'll see you in chapter, er, text 2! :)

**Ami: **Reviews will make her feel loved, so please review!


	2. Text 2: Twenty Questions

Keira: *gasps* I am so shocked by the feedback I got on TFAS! *squeals*

**Ami: **TFAS is the abbreviation for Texts From A Stranger, because who wants to keep saying that all day? Such a mouthful…

Keira: Hey! No dissing my titles! *slaps her yami* But anyway, I really just want to thank Lord Of The Plushies, yugixyamiyaoilover, CutePiglet, Inuyasha vs black butler (yay! I have a friend! XD), safyre, Iggy, ShadowMaster7 (lol, sooo not a creeper but yay! Another friend!), mangaloverxoxo, olihime (thank you so much for your super long review!), LobaKarina15, Rosetorn22, and SweeterThanChocolate for reviewing – THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your kind words really made my day, and thank you to all who followed me and added my story to their Favorite List. Also, I'm very sorry for this late update, I would have had it up sooner but my computer was hacked and was unfortunately down for a time… Stupid hackers! :(

**Ami: **So as long as nothing like that happens, the updates should be regular because we don't like to keep people hangin'.

Keira: Now that that's settled, Ami~

**Ami: **Right, right… *Ahem* HikarixYamixYaoi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please support the official release.

* * *

_Previously:_

_So, um, want to play 20 questions? It's okay if you don't, I'm just bored lol_

I gave the option for him to completely ignore me, but I knew I would be greatly disappointed if he did. It was true, I was bored. Plus, I really did want someone to talk with now. There was a great pause in our texting, and I was beginning to think that I might have startled him and he decided to go with the option of ignoring me. My heart fell at that, just as soon as it uplifted when the familiar ding! sound was made.

_Sure, I like games What's your favorite color?_

I instantly smiled, I had no idea where this conversation was going, but I really wanted to continue it.

So I did.

* * *

**Text 2: Twenty Questions**

I quickly started texting away, eager at this new game. I loved Twenty Questions, it was what all of my friends played in the beginning.

_I do too! :D Red. I dunno, I've always liked tht color the most. Your favorite color?_

Ding!

_Well, that's just something we have in common ;) Red? Really? My eyes are actually red. And I don't really have a preference in color, I guess… black?_

I laughed; he made it seem like a question! I was quick to type back, starting to lose myself in the conversation.

_I guess so, but I bet you don't own a game shop! Wow, your eyes are really red? That's so rare, I bet they're wicked. Haha, why would you say black? Oh, and since you didn't ask a question I get 2 take ur turn! :P Please don't take offense, but I can't judge it by your name… Are you a boy or a girl?_

I waited patiently for his (or her) text, but I didn't have to wait long.

_Interesting, but me and my cuz own a gaming company, so there! :P Oh yes, they can be very piercing… Er, I guess because I wear a lot of leather, don't ask, I just like to wear it. No! I can't believe I messed up, *sigh* you win this round, Yugi… Haha, it's all right, I'm a boy. Now, since you know mine, what color are your eyes?_

I grinned to myself after I read _his_ (now I can actually refer to him as a him!) message. It was actually really fun to talk with this guy, and we were already conversing with each other like friends. I stopped. _Friends?_ Could we already be…? Well, nothing starts friendship like a good game of Twenty Questions! So with that in mind, I started texting again.

_Grrr, okay you win! Really? I like to wear leather too, don't ask, just do occasionally… Hehe, I take it u don't like to lose much? Mine are purple, my friends call them amethyst – or at least agree with that since the whole lot of them tend to have a debate on what actual type of purple they are from time-to-time. So what's your favorite game to play?_

I started to call Tristan in the mean time, might as well get out and enjoy this time off from school while I can, right?

I dialed his number, and he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Yug'. Don't even think about pranking me!" He instantly said, and I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tristan. How was Christmas?"

"It was good, yours? Hey, you know Joey has you on his Most Wanted list, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know. He's already promised me 'the worst noogie I've ever had' so I'm really looking forward to that." I said sarcastingly. "Oh, and just wait till you see the games I got! Your totally going to have a field day, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Tough luck, man! But yeah, we can hit the arcade. I heard they added a few new machines. Want me to call up the gang?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll meet you there!"

"See ya, Yug'!" And with that, he hung up and I quickly went to my messages.

I face-palmed when I read them.

_Yes! Victory is mine! :P You too? That's a new one, never knew anyone other than myself who liked to wear leather. I have you know I'm undefeatable in ANY game! Haha, you sound very close to your friends. My favorite game has to be Duel Monsters! Winter or Summer?_

_Yugi? Are you there?_

The last one was sent while I was still talking to Tristan, so it's been about ten minutes since I last responded…

_Sorry, I had a phone call. _

I quickly sent that one before starting on a longer one.

_Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while u can :P Same here! My friends used to tease me about it all the time, now they just live with it lol Oh really? Well I have you know that I AM undefeatable in ANY game too! Yes, my friends are my world, I'd do anything for them. *Gasp* No way! I LOVE Duel Monsters! Tht's like my favorite game to play! I'd have to go with Winter, I just love the snow._

I got up to grab some money before heading downstairs. I put on my coat and scarf before yelling at Grandpa that I was going out. I was out the door with phone in hand, already reading Yami's message.

_Never keep me waiting! Jk, jk Well I always threaten my friends if they dare to tease me… What? Well we'll just see about that! I'm glad you have that, me and my friends have a very strange friendship… if you can even call it that. That's unexpected, which is your favorite Duel Monster? I'd have to disagree with you on the season, Yugi. Winter is just so bitter, I can't stand the cold. And snow, ew. Now, Summer would be my preference. It's nice and warm, it reminds me of Egypt… Where I was born and raised._

I was stunned. Yami sure was being… really friendly. Open, I mean, he just told me a lot about him in that one text! Not wanting to be outdone or leave him hanging, I quickly starting texting.

_Lol. Threaten… how? Yes we will, I'm a wiz at any game! :P You have me curious, what kind of friendship do you have with your friends? Dark Magician! Wow, so ur from Egypt? I have a friend who's from Egypt too… I dunno, the heat just always gets to me if I stay out in it too much. I just love watching the snowfall, it really helps me with writing. _

I smiled as I stopped at the intersection, tucking my phone into my pocket while I waited with the crowd for the sign to change so we could walk across. It was true, one time the gang and I decided to go to the beach for a week while on our summer break. Ryou and I, being the palest and most vulnerable of the group, made sure to pack LOTS of sunscreen with us.

Unfortunately, we were still brought down with the heat wave that hit the coast that week and had to stay indoors for most of the trip. The ocean was beautiful from our hotel view, but Ryou and I weren't as peachy since we kept passing out from the heat – and getting sunburned even with a ton of sunscreen on.

Let's just say, it was kind of a failed trip. Being as red as a lobster for the rest of summer break didn't exactly help with mine and Ryou's dampened mood either. And we didn't even get tanned afterwards!

Well, it was no surprise for Ryou, since he's albino, but it's like I'm cursed to stay pale forever! That, and unbearably short.

The trip _did_ have its ups though. The rest of the gang got to enjoy themselves, and Malik absolutely _loved_ it since it reminded him of his past home in Egypt. That just made the whole 'failed' (as dubbed by my friends) trip worthwhile to see the normally calm, slightly insane and devious Egyptian happy like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Ding!

I got out my phone just as I finished walking across, the sounds of busy traffic behind me.

_Oh you know… Blackmail, sabotage, weapons… That sort of thing. :P It's more of an understanding that we have with each other, per say. Honestly, we all kind of hate each other – just not enough to outright kill each other. When we find ourselves getting along, it's usually because we agreed on something together like pranks or anything mischievous. But I'd have to say that they're the only ones I could call my friends. Dark Magician is my favorite, too! I love the heat, that's why I mostly stay inside during the winter. What do you write about?_

I was smiling the entire time while looking down at my phone, from the corner of my eye I saw that the arcade was in view.

_O.O You and your 'friends' sound like me and my friends only darker, but at least you care for them. Haha, the pranks and mischief sounds familiar though :P Really? The Dark Magician is just awesome! Man, you don't ever go out to ski or ice-skate when it snows? Ur missing out! I mostly just write for fun, nothing serious. I keep a journal, and occasionally write Fanfictions. Do you like to role-play?_

I kept it short since the arcade was coming up. I walked in while shoving my phone back into my pocket. Just as I walked in, I spotted a tall brunette standing beside the glass case that held the prizes. It was easy to spot Tristan because he always wore his large motorcycle jacket, he even wore it when it wasn't the coldest season.

"Hey, Tristan!" I greeted just as I walked up to him and he noticed me.

"Hey, Yug'! What's up, man?" he asked with a smile, straightening out from his leaning position on the glass case.

I continued smiling and shook my head. "Nothing much, any new prizes?" I peered into the clear case to see some new additions, but not anything extreme. Besides, I was still saving up my tickets for one of the grand prizes – a golden Egyptian pyramid. It hung upside down on a silver chain. There was only one, and no one has been able to reach up to a maximum of 10,000 tickets to get it. It's been my goal to obtain it for years now – ever since Elementary school, when I first saw it.

Tristan just shook his head. "Nope, but they got some cool new racing games."

I was just about to ask him when the gang would be getting here when my phone let out a Ding!

"Is that your new phone?" Tristan asked after I pulled it out. I nodded while I checked my messages.

There was a message from Malik, Ryou, and Anzu saying that they were about to come in.

"Man, your so lucky! But I think I'll stick to my old phone, all of that new stuff they have is confusing." Tristan scratched his head while pulling out his own phone that he's had since junior high. It wasn't even a flip-phone, just one of those old phones that was just made to talk and text.

I laughed while I started explaining to him that the gang was about to arrive. Just as I did, a chill went up my spine when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, Yuuuuugi!" An eerie voice said from behind with a Brooklyn accent. And only one person has that voice.

"Joey—" But before I could get out anything else, I was viscously grabbed up from behind with a strong arm around my small neck.

"Payback!" Joey shouted as he proceeded to indeed give me the worst noogie ever.

Tristan's laughter was all I could hear as well as Joey's slightly maniacal chortling while I received my punishment; which happened to be _so _worth it.

"Joey, put Yugi down!" Anzu to the rescue! If it wasn't me breaking up the chaos that happened periodically with this group, then it was her.

Joey let out a snort of triumph before letting me go – my hair in complete disarray. Anzu was quicker than me to start fixing it back in its usual star-shaped halo; Anzu had a fetish for hair. One time she braided Ryou's long snow-white hair when he was asleep… To which we all took pictures and used for blackmail the next day.

_Wow, that reminded me of what Yami told me about… Maybe mine and his friends are more alike than I thought. _I thought just as Ryou and Malik walked up.

"Damn it, Ryou! I told you we should have taken the short-cut here, now we've missed Yugi getting the worst noogie!" Malik almost pouted, his tanned arms crossed over his chest. Unlike Joey, Malik ended up being a pretty good sport about mine and Anzu's pranking, then again, he sort of plays along with just about anything.

Ryou just rolled his big brown eyes and turned said eyes to me. "I liked the new updates you made to the site, Yugi."

I smiled, feeling that familiar happiness bubbling inside me at being surrounded by my friends. "Thanks, now we can role-play more effectively!"

Malik nodded. "Speaking of which, I have an idea for…"

And so went the rest of the afternoon, all of us conversing and playing games. Joey kept challenging me to all of the new games so we could make the highest scores; me at the top while Joey took second. After a while, we all cooled down at the small lunch area and ordered pizza.

We were all sitting at our usual pasty red round table when Anzu started talking.

"Joey, where's Serenity? Is she still sick?" she asked after taking a long sip of her milkshake.

Joey, who had been shoving pizza slices down his throat, immediately sobered up at the mention of his little sister. "Yeah, she's still sick, but the doc said it's just a small bug so she should be fine in a couple of days."

We all nodded while Anzu continued talking.

"That's good, I hope she can make it to our New Year's party!"

"Hey, so have we decided on where we're having the party at?" I asked, every year we have it at a different house. Last year we had it at mine, so that meant someone had to nominate themselves for this year.

"Kaiba told me last night that him and Mokuba were coming down for New Years and said we can have the party there at the mansion." Joey said out of nowhere, still devouring pizza while we all turned to him with raised brows.

He felt all of our shocked eyes on him and he looked up, the pizza falling from his mouth. "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

From beside me, Anzu repeatedly blinked her eyes before speaking. "Uh…"

"Since when are you and Kaiba so close?" Tristan all but shouted in his shock.

Joey's face started turning red and Malik propped his elbow on the table and leaned in closer to the group with his chin resting on his upraised hand. His calm purple eyes screamed mischief as he grinned.

"Is that whose been sending you all of those messages non-stop?" he leered, and Joey's face turned crimson. I didn't even think Joey could blush that much!

But I was confused by what my blond Egyptian friend said; what messages?

Clearly I wasn't the only one confused, because a second later Ryou turned to me, Anzu, and Tristan.

"Malik and I have noticed that Joey's been receiving lots of messages – as well as emails – periodically since Kaiba left. We had our assumptions, but this just proves it." Ryou shrugged, going back to observing the flustered dirty blond. Ah, that makes sense. When combined, Malik and Ryou made the world's best investigators, it's not really a surprise that they figured out about this while we didn't. Kaiba was apart of our group (as much as he denies it) but had to move to the next town over for company business. For reasons unknown, Kaiba and Joey absolutely hate each other – the entire time they're together they do nothing but argue. For them to be keeping in touch like this was kind of a big shock to us.

"Sh-Shut up! You know I don't like rich boy like that!" Joey stammered, almost as red as the pasty red table we were sitting at.

Malik just raised a pale, platinum blond eyebrow. "Like what, Joey?"

If possible, Joey seemed to almost glow red with his blush. He quickly sought me out for help, ignoring the mischievous Egyptian on his right.

"Yug'! You gotta help me out here! You know I don't like Kaiba!" Joey spoke pleadingly from across the table.

"Suuuure you don't, Joey." I spoke sarcastingly, being gentle, and he groaned loudly and started banging his head on the table while Malik snickered.

I just rolled my eyes but decided to save my friend from total embarrassment – I know he'd do the same for me. "Okay, guys. What Joey and Kaiba say and do is _their_ business. Besides, if Joey gets any redder than he'll probably explode."

Everyone laughed, but decided to lay off. Joey raised his head and sighed before thanking me profusely. After that, we continued eating and started counting up our tickets that we won.

While everyone was over at the prize station, I stood off to the side to check my phone once more. I had it on vibrate the entire time, not all too sure how the gang would respond to me talking to a total stranger (even though Yami isn't really one _now_, is he?). We still texted back-and-forth like a ping-pong match even while I was goofing off with my friends. We finished our game of Twenty Questions by now, yet we were still asking questions – shorter ones now.

_Seafood or Mexican?_

That was Yami, so I responded back with a smile.

_Seafood. Spicy or sweet?_

_Spicy. :) Yellow or green?_

_Yellow because it's bright! Vampires or werewolves?_

I was so lost in our text messages that I failed to notice Tristan walking up to me. I _did_ notice, however, when my phone was swiped from me.

"Who's got you smiling?" Tristan asked with a cheerful grin while he stared at my screen and I tried to get it back before he saw whom I was talking to. Curse my shortness!

His cheerful smile quickly pulled down to a frown and my heart sunk while I still tried to reach for the blasted phone.

"Whose number is this?" he asked, fortunately I hadn't yet saved Yami to my contact list – which was for this exact reason. Nothing's private when it comes to this group!

In his moment of confusion, I quickly jumped as high as I could and snatched my beloved phone back. In my moment of triumph though, I kept chanting in my head: _what do I do, what do I do, what do I say, what do I say?_

"Yugi, who are you texting?" Tristan asked, worry clear in his voice as he put a hand on my small shoulder.

"U-Uh…" I stammered, unsure of what to tell him. I've known Tristan for as long as I've known Joey – which happened to be since the eighth grade, and although they had bullied me, after I stood up for them against _another_ bully, we became the best of friends. I've never known two people more to have my back than them. I sighed and collected my thoughts. "Just someone that texted me when I got my phone. We've been texting back and forth, but I _swear_ it's nothing—"

"Nothing? Yugi this is dangerous! You don't even know this guy, what if he turns out to be some kind of old coot and finds out where you live?" Tristan cut me off, his brown-grey eyes fierce as they stared into mine.

I shook my head. "No! Yami's not like that!" I said before I realized just what I said. Stupid mouth giving in under pressure!

"Yami? So you two have already exchanged names?"

_And a lot more than that. _I looked down in shame – at being caught – and decided to pull _that_ card. And by 'that' card, I mean the huge-pleading-puppy-dog-eyes-of-DOOM. I don't use them much, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Please, Tristan. We've sort of become friends and he seems like a nice guy. I promise not to reveal personal information like where I live, you know I'm not like that. So can I please keep talking to him?" I put on my best act, and Tristan withdrew his hand as his hard mask started crumbling.

He was looking away, a scowl on his face, but he was weakened. He finally sighed after a few seconds and turned back to face me. "You know I can't win against those puppy dog eyes… Okay, you can still text this 'Yami' person, but don't endanger yourself alright?"

I nodded happily, but I wasn't finished yet. "Thanks, Tristan! Can we just keep this between you and me? I don't want to worry the others."

He nodded, knowing defeat. "It's fine, we both know how Ryou would react to this…"

I flinched at that. Oh God, Ryou would go ballistic! And Anzu would probably be just as bad!

Tristan laughed at my reaction. "I still don't approve of this Yugi, but—"

"Don't approve of what?"

We both turned around to see Joey standing there with an armful of stuff from the prize station.

I was quick to think of a reply since Joey was now looking at us speculatively. "He doesn't approve of me having the new Halo game when it isn't even out yet!" I said quickly, and why that came out of all things, I have no idea. It had its affects though.

Joey's brown eyes grew large and he dumped his prizes onto the floor. Before I knew what was happening, Joey was right there in front of me, shaking me lifeless.

"Why didn't ya tell me you got the new Halo game?!" Then he was running for the door. "C'mon, we're all going over Yugi's house RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, everyone in the arcade hearing him.

I heard Anzu sigh, but giggle from behind me and saw that the others had just caught up to us during Joey's exuberant escapade.

"Joey, get back here and get your stuff off the floor." Ryou called out to the frantic blond who paced at the arcade's entrance.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not getting it!" Malik yelled, holding his own things.

"Oh, right!" At the moment, Joey seemed to have forgotten all about his many prizes, but quickly raced back to get them while we all smiled in amusement.

As we made our way over to my house, in the pleasant chitchat around me I began thinking. What Tristan said was getting to me, and I knew I'd have to take precautions from now on, but that didn't mean I still couldn't have fun right?

With a skip in my step, my upbeat attitude was infectious as we all raced home.

* * *

**Ami: **Wow, it got somewhat angsty there and then went back to lighthearted.

Keira: Yep! Don't ya just love Yugi? :D But yeah, I'm really happy with how this ficcie is turning out so far… and there's still lots more to come!

**Ami: **Will there be angst?

Keira: What's up with you and angst? Wait, never mind, don't answer that. But yeah, I plan for this story to go through a lot. But for now, I'm just going with the flow~

**Ami: **Free cookies to those who review. Readers and followers are much appreciated.

~Next chapter: It's the New Year party at Seto's mansion! Everyone make a resolution! WARNING! Angst! (**Ami: **Hell to the yeah!) Why is New Year's so hard on Yugi? As bits and pieces come back to him of his crucial past, he is helped to over come certain fears by his new friend, Yami. Making a resolution list for themselves won't be so bad…Woo! Can't wait to see you all on the next Text! XD


	3. Text 3: New Year

****Keira: Greetings to all you lovely readers and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D They really make my day and provide excellent inspiration to keep going on~

**Ami: **Oh please, don't start singing again...

Keira: I can't help it if I start singing when I get happy! And you said you liked my singing voice!

**Ami: **Never said I didn't.

Keira: Yes you di- Oh, never mind! Anyway, I really enjoyed some of the ideas you guys had and will be saving them for the future. *Wink, wink*

**Ami: **Quit winking at the readers!

Keira: You just don't like it because I never wink at you! *sticks out tongue*

**Ami: **Do not.

Keira: Do too!

**Ami: **Do not.

Keira: Do too!

**Ami: **Do not.

GUYS!

*Both turn around to see Yugi standing there*

Keira: *immediately glomps Yugi* YUGI! What are you doing here?

Yugi: Well I came to hurry you guys up, I'm sure the readers are here to read the story, not your lover's quarrel...

**Ami: **We are not lovers!

Yugi: Suuure your not. ;)

Keira: Oh! Now that Yugi's here with us he can start doing the disclaimer!

Yugi: I guess I might as well since I'm here... These two don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and as much as they wished, never will.

* * *

**Text 3: New Year**

I stood before my full-size body mirror. I had to make sure everything was in place – because I did NOT want to get reprimanded by Anzu as soon as I walked through the front door of Kaiba's mansion. I double-made sure to have on the shirt that Anzu got for me on Christmas. It was sleeveless and black with the words 'Game Nerd' written boldly on the front in highlighter yellow. I actually really liked it; then again, Anzu knew everyone's tastes.

"Grandpa, I'm leaving for Seto's now! I'll be back in the morning," I yelled out as I reached downstairs. I had my bag slung over my shoulder since we would all be staying the night at the mansion.

Grandpa was relaxing on the couch and reading the newspaper when he looked up at me. "Okay, my boy. Have fun and be careful on your way!"

I nodded, I always hated to leave Grandpa alone, but _he's_ the one who hounds me to go out and be with my friends.

_Stubborn old man, _I thought fondly before addressing him with a smile. "I will. Just call me if you need anything, okay? I don't care what time it is – I'll come right back."

His dark amethyst eyes sparkled at me as he smiled. "I'll be fine, Yugi. Don't worry yourself over me, go and have fun enough for the two of us!" And with that, he ushered me out of the house.

I grabbed my coat and scarf before heading out into the colder world outside. The temperature's dropped a fraction since Christmas, but it wasn't unbearable.

Ding!

I grinned as I reached into my pocket, retrieving my phone as it lit up.

_Good evening Yugi, what's up?_

Yami had been busy the entire day, so this was his first message to me since last night. Since first texting him, I've found out a lot about this 'mysterious stranger.' For instance, his full name is Yami Atem Sennen. His 'friends' that he talks about all the time are actually his distant cousins, and they all live together and go to the same school.

There's Bakura Sennen, who they all call 'Thief King' because he likes to steal things and has a bit of an anger issue. His other cousin is Marik Sennen, who is dubbed as 'Psycho' because he's, well, kind of insane and likes to make things explode and in general cause chaos. Yeah, and I thought my friends were bad!

The other two who hang out with him and his cousins are Duke Devlin and Mai Valentine. Duke is someone I've actually heard about and seen on TV, he's kind of a celebrity really – I almost didn't believe Yami when he told me. He's the creator of the game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, which is similar to Duel Monsters though I've only played it several times. He's a ladies killer, according to Yami.

Mai Valentine was the only girl in their group, and according to Yami she was a busty woman who liked to take charge easily. She was the one to get them up off their feet and go out and do something new.

_Good evening! Just walking over to meet the gang for New Years. How was ur day? :)  
_

I smiled as I tucked my phone away and walked further down the sidewalk. Suddenly, something white drifted into my view mere inches away from my face.

It was small, and I easily caught it in my gloved hand. I was shocked when I realized what it was… A snowflake.

I looked up, noticing more of them falling down from the gray skies above.

It was snowing.

It was… _snowing._

To anyone who happened to look at my face then, they would have seen my eyes lit up and a huge happy grin split from ear-to-ear. I hastily got out my phone and started sending text messages to my friends. Because, funnily enough, it started snowing at the _exact same time_ as last year! I remembered how we got snowed in at my place for three days… And that was when Grandpa realized our group's crazy ways.

Just as I finished, I got a new message from Yami.

_Ugh, don't even get me started on what my day was like… Having to put up with the psychos ALL DAY has left me feeling utterly drained. Anyway, I'm glad you'll be spending New Years with your friends, that sounds fun._

I laughed out loud, ignoring the looks I received from passersby. I was used to them. I've already been hearing of Yami's stories of the 'two psychos' as he calls them (Bakura and Marik), and honestly, I felt like I knew them.

_Oh wow, was it just you three alone today? That's gotta be rough, what sort of things did they manage to blow up? But cheer up, it's almost the New Year! :D And what better way to start the new year than with SNOW!_

Still chuckling, I hurried along as snowflakes started sticking to my spiky hair, knowing that Yami wouldn't be too pleased about this news.

I couldn't be more happier though.

* * *

By the time I arrived, the snow falling had grown thicker and it was all ready sticking to the ground.

"Hey, there's Yugi!" I heard Malik shout just as I arrived in front of the mansion. It took a few minutes to get past Seto's high security front gates.

I spotted all of them standing in the front yard, playing in the snow. I giggled at the sight, watching Joey come running toward me first.

"Hey, Yug'! It's snowing!" Joey yelled, throwing his arms up in the air and catching bits of the falling white ice.

"I see that," I said, laughing again at my friend's childish behavior… Then again, the snow tends to bring that out in all of us.

Well, almost all of us….

With the slam of the front doors (Kaiba had those fancy large, double doors), a familiar voice shouted in all its iciness. "What are you losers doing out here?!" Ah, ladies and gentleman, Seto Kaiba himself.

"Hey, Kaiba—" But before I could finish, Joey cut in – like always…

"We're enjoyin' ourselves, rich boy! That's what!"

Kaiba noticed his intrusion and was quick to step up. "Down, mutt. Don't you know it's rude to cut people off?" Seto reprimanded with a smirk at the steaming Joey – honestly, I don't know why he gets all worked up sometimes – before turning to face me.

"Hello, Yugi. Glad you could make it." Kaiba spoke, holding out his hand and I shook it… Always the formal one. Then again, it could be a rival thing.

I just nodded with a smile. "Glad to be here, thanks for inviting us."

"Whatever, I have important business to take care of. Go inside and Mokuba will show you around." Yeah, even though we've been to Kaiba's mansion a couple of times, we still get lost. It's that big.

The cool CEO nodded to everyone else before turning and walking back in, and we followed suit.

"Man, he could have at least said hi!" Tristan spoke harshly, referring to him and the others that wasn't me or Joey.

Ryou rolled his eyes and Anzu shook her head, both knowing not to expect things like that from Kaiba.

"Yes, but you know how _friendly_ a guy Kaiba is." Malik muttered along with him, being sarcastic.

Once walking in, we were hit with warmness and calming fragrances. It was a very open room when you first walk in, decorated in rich blue colors with the grand staircase ten feet away leading up to the other floors. The living room was to the right while the dining room was to our left; the kitchen was further on, as well as the back door that led to the garden.

"Yugi!" We all heard another familiar voice before seeing a short figure appear at the top of the staircase.

"Mokuba!" Me, as well as a few others, shouted in glee at the younger boy – Kaiba's little brother. He was quick to slide down the smooth brown staircase railing (I admit to Mokuba and I doing that at one time… don't ask) to join us on ground level.

Joey, as happy as ever, was first to catch the little guy and give him a playful noogie. I've learned by now that noogies are just a way for Joey to show affection to those shorter than him.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Mokuba said with a big smile after he was released from Joey's attack.

"You too! How have you been?" I was quick to ask, Mokuba was like everyone's favorite little brother.

"Great! I wish you all could come visit us in Renka sometime, you would like it there – we've already started building Kaiba Land." That was one of the reasons the two moved away, because the company bought some land in Renka to build the brothers' dream place: Kaiba Land.

"You know we would, Mokuba, but…" Anzu trailed off, all of us remembering the first time we each ventured into that large city.

"…But the city is a really dangerous place for a group of teenage high school students to venture around." Ryou said, and we all nodded in agreement. Sure, Domino was considered a _city_ but it was nothing compared to that of Renka – plus we all lived in the downtown area.

Mokuba just shrugged it off and started talking animatedly again while showing us to our rooms on the second floor. Kaiba's mansion was like a hotel – we all had luxurious rooms each with a kitchen just down the hall.

We would be holding the party on the third floor – where the balcony was for a clear view of the sky where fireworks would be seen.

After putting my stuff away in my room, I ventured out with phone in hand. I already got a detailed story of Yami's full day; which was filled of countless pranks from his cousins, banishment from a restaurant, and getting his picture taken randomly once the two 'psychos' got a hold of a camera. He would be putting up with them for the remainder of the night as well… Poor Yami.

_Hey, did you get the new Linkin Park album?_

I sent the text just as I walked into the main living room down stairs – where I could hear the gang situated at.

As soon as I emerged into the room, I was immediately glomped by Anzu.

"Oh, I'm so glad you wore that shirt! It looks really good on you!" she spoke proudly, squeezing me before letting go to gaze at me from every angle – I wasn't a work of art or anything!

"Uh, thanks Anzu." I told her, just remembering that I had taken off my jacket and scarf so now she could see the shirt plainly.

She continued her scrutiny while I turned to the not-paying-attention occupants of the room.

Ryou looked up from his book and I sent a plead of 'Help Me!' through my eyes. He smiled in amusement but his chocolate orbs were reassuring when he spoke.

"Guys, why don't we go outside for a while? The snow is already two inches thick." _That_ caught everyone's attention.

There was a lot of cheering before everyone donned their jackets, gloves, and scarves and were out in a matter of a minute. Man, this group really _did_ love snow.

I rushed to Ryou's side and hugged the whitenette fiercely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted over and over while he laughed.

"No problem, we all know what it's like to be under Anzu's fashion scrutiny." He said simply, and I laughed with him, letting him go to don my own necessities.

"Coming?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

He sighed, but put his book away. "I suppose so, I'll never hear the end of it if I don't…"

I only laughed, knowing it to be true – every one was always including in group activities, we firmly believed in 'never leave a man behind.'

I waited for my friend while I read the text from Yami.

_Yes! There's a lot more techno beat to it, but it's still one of the best! _

_You're only saying that because it has Burn It Down on it. :P_

I smiled as I sent the last message; Yami and I have already had a debate over favorite music and bands. We both decided on rock music, and one of our favorite bands was Linkin Park. Yami was even an LPU (Link Park Underground) member!

"Who are you texting?" Came Ryou's voice as he emerged beside me, pulling blue earmuffs over his ears. He wasn't prying, just merely curious.

My mind went into a panic, but I managed to keep it down when I answered back in a nonchalant way.

"No one." I told him, putting my phone back in the safety of my pocket.

Ryou just furrowed his white brows in questioning curiosity before letting it drop with a shrug of his shoulders – immediate relief to my beating heart. "All right, shall we go?"

I nodded, maybe a little too much, but he didn't notice, and we walked outside into the turning white world.

* * *

So it was now an hour into our game of currently dubbed 'Snow War' and the other side wasn't giving in. The group was split into two teams after first playing around in the snow. Yes, it started out peacefully: most of us taking up building stuff in the snow and making snow angels. But then someone just _had_ to throw a snowball at someone!

And that was what started it, one snowball. Soon, people were taking sides and blaming one another before we all ultimately agreed on just settling it in an all-out war. Yeah, I'm really glad this is just fun between friends and not a bloodbath between countries, or we would have doomed the world.

So, on my team I had Malik and Tristan. Tristan had a grudge against Joey, since apparently said blond threw the first snowball at him. Malik just loved the chaos in general and immediately stuck with me, though he was pretty peeved that Joey took Ryou to be on his team.

And then the opposing team ladies and gentleman: Joey, Ryou, and Anzu.

We built a fortress out of the snow in Kaiba's backyard while the other team just stuck to hiding behind trees – points to us for being creative!

The sound of Malik's maniacal laughter triggered the sequence. He would laugh as soon as he rises and throws a snowball in the enemy's direction. Then Tristan would back me up while I peeked over the top to observe my enemy's location for perhaps an easy shot (since Joey was notorious for staying in one place for too long, out in the open nonetheless).

"There!" I motioned for my two teammates to fire were I pointed – easily spotting Joey and Anzu sticking out from behind the trees. Ryou was much more clever at hiding – we had yet to hit him.

Their snowballs missed, and immediately Joey sprung out from behind the tree to stick his tongue out at us.

"Ha! You missed!" But what he didn't expect was for Tristan to have a comeback – a very _large_ comeback. Apparently I was too focused into the game to even realize that Tristan had been building a very large snowball behind our backs.

And Joey got a whelping of that in the face.

"Ha! Eat that Joey!" Tristan yelled with a grin, our blond friend's face entirely coated in thick snow.

Anzu's giggle broke the war-torn atmosphere and Ryou emerged from his hiding place with a chuckle.

"Well, finally. Joey, you really need to learn to not stay out in the open so much." Ryou told him as if for the hundredth time, which was probably true since they had been mapping out the battlefield like we had been.

"Joey!" Came a sudden voice and we all looked over to see a girl running our way, her long red-brown hair swishing with movement even under the wool hat.

"Sremuty!" Joey's voice came out muffled due to the snow in his mouth, but we understood. It was Joey's little sister, Serenity Wheeler. She was younger than us by one year, and had just come out of the hospital to cure her eyesight a little over a year ago.

We walked up to the other three just as Serenity made it over to us, a confused expression on her face when she saw all of the snow on her brother's face.

"Um, Joey? What happened?" she questioned in a light voice.

Tristan was the one to speak up, calmly making his way to stand beside Joey. "Oh nothing, Serenity! Just a little friendly fire, right buddy?" He chuckled as he slapped Joey's back, effectively shaking the snow from the blond.

"Yeah, friendly fire my as—" Joey cut off when he received a stern look from Anzu.

Serenity just smiled, looking apologetic. "Sorry I'm late, you guys. I had to make sure dad was taken care of before leaving." At the mention of their father, Joey's honey brown eyes narrowed and his gloved hands clenched into fists. And with good reason, Joey and his dad weren't exactly on good terms.

Anzu spoke up to relieve the tension, an awkward smile on her face. "Don't worry, we're just glad you could make it! How are you feeling?"

Serenity smiled a little easier, obviously noting her brother's tense posture. "Much better, thanks. I've gotten over the bug that I caught."

"Well we should go inside so you don't catch something else, right guys?" Tristan interjected, and we all could see the worry in his eyes when he turned to us. Just like we _all_ know of his crush on the younger Wheeler.

"Sure, we can make some hot chocolate – it's starting to get dark anyway." I said, plus I really wanted to check my phone. I'm sure Yami's texted me by now.

They all agreed and we trudged our way through the snow and back into the warm Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba was there to greet us, finally done with whatever work he had set out to do and joined our group.

* * *

"Man, school starts back next week!" Malik outright complained, lounging against (and taking up most of the room) a couch in the large foyer on the third floor.

We decided to retire to here since it was already well past nine o' clock. This floor was mainly just one big open space complete with kitchen, balcony, living room, fireplace, and theatre. There were plenty of sitting places; the theme for this floor was a multitude of different shades of red.

Joey was quick to share in Malik's misery. "I know! And what's worse is I still got to do that English paper for Suzuki-sensei…"

I watched Anzu blink, dumbfounded. "You mean you still haven't started on it yet?"

Ryou was quick to inquire. "Joey, I told you about it last week! I even offered to come over and help you with it but you said something about 'I'm too busy, got other things to do.'"

I would have laughed at Ryou's British accent trying to imitate Joey's Brooklyn accented voice, but I was suddenly confused. Very, very confused.

"What English paper?" I asked, having no memory of having that assignment.

Immediately everyone in the room turned to me with different faces of shock. Was it something I said?

Tristan was trying to say something, but he just looked like a gaping fish – same for the tanned Egyptian on the other side of him.

Finally, it was Joey that broke the uncomfortable silence, and he did so while sliding next to me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in the doghouse!" Joey laughed, side-hugging me and ruffling my spiky hair. I really hate it when he does that, but at the same time I love the affection.

Anzu shook her head before slamming her hands down on the glass coffee table in between us. Her azure eyes were piercing right into me… And I knew that look. Yeah, I'm about to get yelled at.

"Yugi! How could you forget about that?! It's going to count for 15% of our final grade this semester!" She shrieked, and I covered the ear that got the most damage.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Too excited for winter break, hehe." I lightly chuckled, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. Besides, how much is 15% anyway? It can't be all that much; then again, I am the worst at math, so I could be wrong.

Ryou sighed, and Anzu's face fell down to the glass table.

"Man, I expected something like that from Joey, but from Yugi?" Tristan was at a loss for words, luckily Malik piped in.

"Never in a million years." The blond Egyptian stated.

"Come on, guys! You make me out like an honor student or something!" I've skipped classes before, thank you very much!

Joey snorted from next to me. "Yeah, and we all know that that's Ryou's job…" Joey whispered to me, but alas everyone else heard his loud whisper and started laughing – minus Ryou, who proceeded to glare at the two of us. But Ryou wasn't much of the 'glaring type' so it was playful and soft, unlike someone we all know and lo—

_SLAM!_

Ah, speak of the devil, and said devil shall appear. Seriously though, what was up with Kaiba and slamming doors?

Malik seemed to share my thought, because he quickly voiced it.

"Really Kaiba? What did a door ever do to you?" He taunted teasingly, but Kaiba just gave him one of his famous 'cold glares' and ignored him all together.

The rest of the night proceeded with a study period of Anzu and Ryou going over the assignment Joey and I missed, playing video games, and enjoying each other's company.

Oh, and of course me slipping my phone out from time-to-time to text Yami. Like right now.

_Ready for the New Year?_

Ding!

_As ready as I'll ever be… Say, have any New Year resolutions?_

This stumped me, I could feel my face falling and wondered if I should tell him or not. Probably not, I wasn't exactly ready…

_No, I don't do New Year resolutions. _

I sighed after texting that before suddenly feeling a poke on my bare shoulder. I turned around to face Anzu, and she had that sort of lopsided comfort smile that always, well, comforted me.

I offered a small smile of my own, I'm sure revealing the inner turmoil inside through my vivid purple eyes. Sometimes I hated the fact that they were so bright and open…

She was quick to encircle me in her arms, and I responded just as a bright flash of white went off around us.

We both stopped hugging to look around, just in time to see a mischievous Egyptian quickly exiting to the balcony.

Before we could say or do anything, however, a slightly out of breath Ryou emerged from the hallway and into the foyer.

"Malik has got his hands on the camera again!" Was all the Brit had to say before we deadpanned. Oh great, we're all doomed and/or humiliated. Because everyone knows (well, in _this_ group at least) that Malik + camera = B.A.D. And crazy.

"Let me guess, he's already got you." I stated, pointing at our disheveled friend. Usually Malik was a mastermind at finding any of our friends in embarrassing situations with camera in hand.

Ryou nodded sheepishly, not wanting to divulge the picture taken, which was understandable.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Joey shouted just as the rest of the gang (including Mokuba and Kaiba) came running in.

"Where did that brat run off to?" Kaiba asked coldly, and I could almost _see_ the vein popping in his forehead. I wonder how Malik caught Kaiba at an embarrassing act?

"You really shouldn't start name-calling, Kaiba." Ryou said shrewdly, but the cold CEO just smirked.

"As far as I'm concerned – you're all brats."

"Did you happen to see where he ran off to?" Serenity was quick to cut in, to avoid a squabble.

Anzu and I both pointed to the double doors leading out to the balcony before the whole gang was rushing out.

I was just about to follow after them, but then my phone let out a Ding! sound.

_Oh? And why is that, Yugi?_

Crap. Did I really want to go into this _now?_

_Just…I've made resolutions before but they've never been fulfilled, you know? I got tired of letting myself down, so I stopped doing them… Wbu? Do you have any resolutions?_

I decided I wouldn't tell him _everything_, because no one wants to hear that depressing tale…

"_Yugi!" _I suddenly heard Malik shouting, and quickly rushed out. This couldn't be good.

A breath of cool air hit me in the face as soon as I stepped outside. It stopped snowing hours ago, but the temperature was freezing. The balcony the Kaiba's had was _huge! _Seriously, everyone from our class could probably fit up here no problem!

As I expected, the group had Malik cornered into the farthest part of the balcony and I sighed. Time to play peacemaker.

Malik's pleading light purple eyes met mine, and I managed to wedge myself between my friends and the one squirming where he stood.

"Help me!" Malik commanded in a pleading voice, latching onto one of my arms like a lifeline. Jeez, it's not like they were going to start ripping him apart like ravenous wolves or something!

I forgot that this group likes to be over-dramatic at times, oh well…

"Give us the camera." Kaiba stated with absolute no question.

"Why should I?!"

"Malik, you're not helping." I whispered to him after he retaliated at Kaiba. Man, Malik really loved his camera…

"At least delete the embarrassing pictures you took of us," Mokuba reasoned, standing right beside his older brother.

Malik shook his head. "No. Those are the best ones."

I inwardly sighed just as Joey and Tristan lunged for the Egyptian youth behind me. Thankfully, I had my arms out to block them from getting to the cowering blond.

"Give it to us! Now!" Joey demanded while I tried my hardest to ward him and Tristan off.

"But I don't wanna!" Malik whined, and I just knew he was clenching the camera to his chest.

"Guys, can't we all just back off and talk about this?" I pleaded, but was immediately met with a resounding "No!"

"Joey. Tristan. ENOUGH!" Anzu shouted, and I saw Seto cringe from the loudness beside him.

The two stopped pushing on me and I was able to turn around to face Malik.

"Now, I'll let you keep some of the pictures. But if there's any that makes the others feel uncomfortable then you have to delete them, deal?" I reasoned, holding out my hand.

He seemed to think over this, holding the treasured camera while looking at me, then at our friends behind me. (Of whom he seemed to anger quite a lot with his antics)

"…Fine." Malik finally said, and just as silent cheering could be heard behind me he spoke up again. "But first we have to do a group picture!"

There were some groans (mainly from Kaiba), but everyone easily agreed to this. Afterwards, I watched over Malik's shoulder as he went through the camera, laughing at some of the really good ones he took.

Yes, the slow night progressed, along with frequent texts from Yami. At first, he was questioning, wondering what happened to me to swear off resolutions. I learned that resolutions didn't really have an impact on him; he always made a few every year but never really stuck to them unless one of his cousins made a bet with him. Then he became hell-bent to win. I quirked a smile at that, but it quickly fell when my thoughts started coming to me.

I wouldn't tell Yami, and he didn't pry. He understood since he had his own past that he didn't like to talk about. I was happy, since he didn't get mad at me, not like—

I shuddered, hastily squashing down a whimper from coming out as I bit my lip.

"_I am your __**father**__, Yugi! You __**will **__tell me what happened to your mother!"_

I grasped the cold railing surrounding the balcony, leaning heavily on it, as it was the only thing holding me up right now. My breaths were coming out shallow as I shivered – but not from the cold. I came out for some fresh air, because as the minutes ticked away to the New Year, it got worse. It was always worse around this time of year, the memories I just couldn't get away from.

"_You're so weak! You can't even defend yourself now that mommy's gone!" _

His words echoed in my head now, and even though the bruises weren't physically there, I still felt them on my body as I remembered each blow.

I know I was slowly losing it, each year it just got worse and worse… But I wouldn't – _couldn't_ tell them, because I had to be strong. I wasn't weak, I could handle it on my own.

But just as I felt myself hyperventilating, there was a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Mom?" The word was out of my mouth before I realized it as I met the azure eyes of my oldest friend. The only friend of our group that knew the whole truth of my childhood.

That's when I broke down, in the arms of my best friend.

"Oh, Yugi." Anzu whispered, holding me close as we both kneeled on the ground – I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

I didn't cry though, I just couldn't. It went against everything he taught me, that he punished me for.

"It wasn't my fault." I dry-sobbed, clinging to the comforting warmth of her jacket – I had left mine inside.

"I know, I know." She cooed, trying to ease me as she ran her fingers through my hair.

But that was just it, it _was _my fault. I still blamed myself.

The others knew briefly of what happened in my past, but not the whole story. I've never been able to tell a single soul of what happened. Anzu and Grandpa were just there, so they knew…

Usually Grandpa would hold me like this every year, but I knew he was already eat up with guilt over the events, so I started going to Anzu. She was always willing, always such a good friend.

"I'm sorry," I told her as she rocked us soothingly; she really was like an older sister (given she was older than me by a few months). I hated to make her do all this for me, to bring her down with me. But there was that fear deep inside, that if I didn't have someone to lean on then I might collapse and break for good.

"You don't need to apologize." She pulled away enough so she could stare into my slightly puffy eyes; they still got like that even without shedding a tear. "You know I don't mind, either." She reprimanded, she knows me too well, it's almost scary.

I nodded silently, just wanting to sit like this for a while… Catch my breath.

But it wasn't a few minutes later that the balcony doors opened and out came Joey with a contagious grin on his face.

"Yo! Yug'—"

He immediately stopped when he noticed the distraught position I was in. He rocked back on his heels and became sober, knowing of this setting. It wasn't the first time he caught me dry-sobbing myself on Anzu. He was the only one of the group to, and he always kept it to himself.

"You feelin' alright, buddy?" he asked me, taking a small tentative step toward our small huddle on the cool balcony floor.

Anzu gave him a reprimanded look when he neared, knowing how unstable I could get when I'm like this.

Joey held his hands up and stopped in his tracks and I let out a smile. He didn't like Anzu's piercing looks.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Those were always the magic words to put an end to one of my 'episodes.' It also meant that things were safe now, and Joey approached us as both friends helped me back on my feet. I admit, my legs felt a little like jello now.

"So, I came out here because Kaiba wants to challenge you at a game of chess. You in?" Joey quickly spoke up, a smile on his face, which I returned.

"Always." I nodded at him and he left, giving us privacy so I could _really _be okay, before facing the others. _Don't show weakness. _

"Yugi," Anzu said, giving me that look she gives me every year, right after my mental breakdown. The look of _are you sure you're really okay?_

I nodded, smiling slightly, and that meant _yes, I'm over it. _

Because even though the past haunts me still, as long as I had my friends, I knew I couldn't be stuck in it like I was….

And besides, I had a chess game to win.

* * *

The New Year was almost upon us! I felt my excitement bubbling as the clock ticked away. The balcony doors were thrown open as we all stood there staring at the night sky and making idle chit-chat. We were all eager for the firework display, and we all had confetti poppers in hand.

Ding!

_Why not just make small resolutions this year? Nothing big, something easily achieved, and we can do them together. _

I smiled as I stared at the bright screen. For the past hour Yami has been trying to make me give in to making 'small, meaningless New Year resolutions.' This usually would have bothered me, given my past… But I found myself not even saddened in the least at Yami's ideas. And that's saying something since in the past the gang has tried to make me do resolutions with them, but that always made me grow hysterical and Anzu had to put them down with one of her glares. Even Kaiba would effectively silence them, since he knew quite a deal about my past… just not as much as Anzu and Grandpa. He still stuck up for me though, and that meant a lot to me. I guess because we have similar pasts…

_Yami, if I give in. Will you promise just a small, easy list?_

I texted that just as soon as everyone around me started growing even more excited.

"Guys, it's starting!" Serenity shouted to us as Mokuba laughed right alongside her.

I smiled at everyone's excitement, and pulled my phone out to read Yami's long text message. My eyes widening, but a small, accepting smile found its place on my face. I think I can do this.

"Ready?" Joey hollered over the group, standing right beside the large and elaborate countdown clock that Seto brought in.

And as we all began the countdown to the new year, I remembered each resolution that Yami and I promised to do, _together_.

"5!"

_1 – Eat mostly junk food for half the year._

"4!"

_2 – Read a sappy, romance novel and discuss it._

"3!"

_3 – Get a pet._

"2!"

_4 – Go to the beach._

"1!"

And as the colorful and booming display shown brightly in the night sky and confetti tangled around my spiky hair, I remembered the last resolution shared between me and Yami.

_5 – Fall in love with something unexpected._

Yes, this would be an interesting new year, and I honestly can say that I'm looking forward to it.

"Okay, time for another group picture!" Malik shouted, preparing the camera.

Kaiba's icy blue eyes widened slightly. "But we just took one two hours ago!"

Malik rolled his eyes and began talking to the tall brunette like he was a child about to go on a roller coaster for the first time. "Yes, but that was _last_ year's group picture. This one will be for the new year!"

A lot of us laughed, already used to Malik's antics whereas the cold CEO started glaring.

"No. I _will not_ be apart of another one of your dork squad's group pictures!"

"Mokuba, blackmail please!"

There was a groan from Kaiba, and then laughter from everyone else. So yeah, the new year is looking brighter already!

* * *

Keira: *collapses onto bed* FINISHED! Wow, that was a big can of angst I just opened in this chapter!

**Ami: **I loved it.

Keira: Of course you would… Well, I can honestly say that this chapter wrote itself because at the second-half of it ideas started popping into my head one-by-one and I started writing them out… I really hoped I did a good job. *looks pleadingly at readers* Please tell me!

**Ami: **Yeah, and Yugi's past will slowly build up until it's revealed. This is just the beginning, sorry for any confusion, it's meant to be that way.

Keira: Oh, and we're still taking any ideas that you may have or what you would like to see happen in this story! I would really like to get those and will try to perform all of them if I can (if it fits into the story). Also, I kinda made up most of those silly little resolutions at the end, so are they pathetic? I don't even do resolutions myself, so I'm kind of paranoid… Now, where did Yugi run off to?

**NEXT TEXT: **Still curious about Yugi and gang's website? Well your curiosity will be quenched as Yugi introduces their website! And he comes to an important decision, and… Oh joy, school starts back!

Yugi: Please leave a review!

Keira: Haha! *Glomps Yugi* I found you!

**Ami: **Beware of Malik's bearing cameras...


	4. Text 4: Roleplaying

Keira & Yugi: Yay! New chapter!

**Ami: **Yugi decided to stay and help in the A/N's.

Keira: Which is so awesome because I LOVE Yugi! *huggles Yugi*

Yugi: *laughs, but accepts the hug* And I love you guys, too! Oh, and we can't forget the readers!

Keira: *nods* Of course! What would we do without our readers?

**Ami: **Easily lose inspiration to continue.

Keira: *laughs nervously* Always the blunt one… *Ahem* THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and special thanks to all those who follow the story and who added me to their Favorite/Follow Author List, and who added this story to their Favorite Story List. It really warms my heart!

Yugi: Like a cup of homemade hot chocolate?

Keira: Even MORE than a cup of homemade hot chocolate! XD Seriously, you guys are the best!

**Ami: **Let's do this Disclaimer, Yugi.

Yugi: *jumps to Ami's side*

**Ami **& Yugi: HikarixYamixYaoi makes no profit from this Fanfiction! Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Keira: Oh, and I'm kind of nervous about this chapter…

**Ami: **She's just saying that because she's relatively new at the 'writing-and-publishing-it-out-there-Fanfiction-world.'

Keira: Hehe, yep. I do hope you all enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**Text 4: Roleplaying**

Have I ever mentioned that I LOVE snow? It turns out that we got snowed in for a couple of days at the Kaiba mansion, since the snow continued as soon as morning of the New Year came.

Then, after it melted some and school was about to start back… It started snowing even _more. _Really, I just love the fluffy white stuff!

So now, here I was, on a Friday night using my phone's Internet. Doing what you may ask? Why playing on our group's website of course!

I was dubbed the Administrator because I first created it with the help of my friends. Ryou was right behind me in being able to control most of the things since he was the second person to find out about the website I created and even helped out with setting it up. Malik was in charge of hunting down really cool pics to upload to the ever-growing site.

It was created well over four years ago (the Fifth Anniversary will be in May), and the site's name went through several changes before the group decided on one name…

Millennium World. We got the idea first one day in History class. We were learning about the ancient Egyptians, and we came up with the name from that. Second, the roleplaying game we have on our site is dubbed 'Millennium World.' It was a game I created on my own after hours and hours of sitting at the library's computer for MONTHS. I've always wanted to be a game designer, so this was a little project of my own that I worked on… I first started it to take my mind off of things; I never dreamed that it would grow to become something so precious to our group. At first, it was a terrible, mediocre type of computer game. But eventually, with the gang's help, it got better and better.

A small bing! sound caught my attention and I opened the small Meebo space bar in the corner.

Ryou: So is everyone here?

That was the signal. Someone would always send out a public message to the members of the site before we all went into the game.

Yugi: I'm here.

Joey: Me too!

Serenity: Same.

Anzu: Time for some action :P

Tristan: What? Gonna stun them with your fairy dust? Lol

Anzu: Grr, I'll make you eat fairy dust!

Yugi: Guys, save it for the game!

Malik: Why am I always the last one on?

Ryou: Maybe because you browse the web too much…

I laughed, shaking my head at their antics. Whether online or in real life, my friends are still my friends.

Yugi: Ready to head in?

Joey: Aye, aye 'Captain!

One-by-one we went into 'Millennium World.'

As soon as you enter, the black screen takes on a golden glow before the Egyptian symbol: Eye of Horus appears, then it 'pulls' you into the online virtual world.

My character was there, getting up from its rest and I was pleased to see that it was fully recovered from the last fight we went through.

You see, the gameplay of MW (Millennium World) is about a band of characters coming together to fight off the Shadow Monsters, terrible beasts that escaped the Shadow Realm – an internal abyss where monsters reside. We have to fight to save our world from being consumed by the Shadow Realm, as well as fight off the boss leaders that controlled the monsters and Shadow Realm. There were different areas in this world… The first is The City. After conquering the first stage, you move onto the next and next… Basically leveling up and learning new attack strategies, as well as magic.

You pretty much build your character while traveling through the game. Deciding between defense or offense, magic or strength, and other things…

I noticed a message coming onto the game's message board and quickly read it.

WhiteMage: Do you have your headset on?

We all had different screen names in the game, and WhiteMage was Ryou – since his character dresses like a mage and he usually wields Light magic.

I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out the black headset, yet another thing about the game I had worked on the hardest. The gang and I love Xbox Live, but several members of our group don't have one so we don't play it too often. So instead, I enabled it to where we could all talk together while playing in MW.

"Hey guys," I spoke through the headset once I got it on and plugged it into the 'Headphone' socket. I immediately received multiple responses from everyone, their voices blending in to the computer game.

"So where are we heading?" Malik asked just as my character walked into The City from the building he was resting in. All of our characters were designed to look like us, except in different costumes. Like mine was dressed as a sorcerer-type of character with mostly purple clothing. I couldn't get the hair right (since mine in real life is multi-colored), so I stuck with making my character look just as much as the Dark Magician as possible, except with purple eyes and spikier hair. Even my screen name was named after my favorite card, DarkMagician.

"Well there's that new place that we unlocked last time." Tristan spoke, and I remembered the last place we all battled at.

"Just beyond Secret Island, right?" I voiced, my character meeting up with Anzu's and Malik's as we head outside The City. Anzu was a fairy-type of character, complete with wings and a pink dress whereas Malik was much more manlier. His character looked exactly like him: tanned skin, slightly spiky light blond hair, and purple eyes. He preferred speed to anything – so he was the fastest of the band of fighters, and constantly changed his outfit to suit his surroundings.

"If I remember correctly, don't we have to go through the cave on Secret Island to get to the new land?" Ryou questioned, and I saw the white robe of his character joining us as we glided through the transparent portal at the end of The City.

"Yeah, the Cave of Dungeons… duhn, duhn, DUUUHN." Malik eerily spoke, carrying it like a drum roll to someone's death.

"Malik, please, no theatrics." Ryou said and we could all hear Malik snickering.

"Tristan, Joey, Serenity, you guys there?" Anzu spoke up as I began wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, and take some of that!" That was Joey, and we could hear various other battle cries coming from him and Tristan.

"Joey, you shouldn't go that way—" Serenity's concerned voice came on then and I hastened my character's running. We were all currently in the forest of Secret Island, which took _forever _to get through!

"Where the bloody hell are you?" Ryou asked, referring to the other three members of our group. Like me, he was getting anxious because we weren't there with them, and they obviously just rushed on in without waiting on us. The Cave of Dungeons was a feeding ground for zombies, ghouls, and various other Shadow Monsters – it took us _months_ to conquer that place!

"Yeah, where's all the action?" Malik, on the other hand, sounded excited, and we could all tell as his character currently left us behind in the dust.

"Malik, get back here!" Anzu called out, but her answer was maniacal laughter.

"Crap, I was hoping we could form a strategy before going in…" I muttered to myself, the entrance to the cave coming into view.

"Serenity, what's going on over there?" Anzu asked her healer counterpart. Both Serenity and Anzu had healing powers, except Serenity was an elf-type of warrior; she reminded me of the Duel Monster card Mystical Elf, minus the blue skin.

"Well Joey and Tristan headed into the cave alone and was immediately met with an army of monsters. I went in after them since they kept getting injured but the monsters keep coming!"

Suddenly, Joey's and Tristan's sullen warrior cries turned upbeat and relieved. I was just about to ask what happened when the maniacal laughter of Malik returned.

"I'm back, bitches!" Malik all but cried out, and I knew he made it to the battlefield. Anzu quickly reprimanded him, she didn't like it when we used unnecessary swearing around Serenity – though the younger girl stated she was fine with it.

"Finally! Now we got some back-up!" Joey yelled, and me, Anzu, and Ryou proceeded into the dark beckoning of the cave.

We found the others minutes later in the heat of the battle. When designing the battle layout of the game, I was going for a free-style type of play; where our characters could move around in the area and fight however it suits us. I had some inspiration from some games… the Halo series, Black Ops, and Kingdom Hearts to name a few….

I immediately sent out a blast of cosmic energy (which appeared as different light color shades) at my opponents who were heading for Serenity.

"Guys! We have to make sure Serenity and Anzu stay protected! I only have one revival spell to use, so they're the only ones who can revive us!" I told them, and Ryou was there to back me up with picking the zombie monsters off of our fellow friend. It seemed Serenity, Tristan, and Joey had gotten separated from each other when the monsters increased in number… that really bugged me.

"Where are all of these monsters coming from?" Ryou voiced, both of us back-to-back as we threw numerous attacks at our enemies while staying close to Serenity, who aided us in defense spells.

"We were just asking the same thing! As soon as we entered the cave they've been attacking us!" Tristan said, both him and Joey coming over to us so we could fight effectively – we _are_ a team after all. Anzu was flying over us, sending down attacks to the zombies below.

"Ugh, I _hate _zombies." Anzu let out a girlish squeal that I couldn't help but laugh at – ever since watching a multitude of horror movies featuring zombies on one of our group get-together movie marathons, she's never been the same.

"Looks like there's more of them coming…" Malik told us from wherever he may be – he always liked to go ahead of the group to survey the area. Since he was so fast, he could easily dodge all of the monsters.

There were multiple groans from the gang, but I furrowed my brows.

"This doesn't make sense… We've already conquered this level, there shouldn't be this many Shadow Monsters attacking us…" I mulled over my thoughts out loud. Sure, when going to a conquered level you still encounter the occasional Shadow Monster or two, but never a whole army like this one! Unless…

Right after I spoke, Anzu screamed and we saw her character get pulled to the ground harshly by a… tongue? That means—

Suddenly, a new and more powerful opponent emerged and I let out a shaky breath.

"The Dungeon Master…" I whispered, but everyone heard me judging by their shocked intakes of breath. The Dungeon Master was one of the big bosses that ruled over the Shadow Realm.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling…" Joey's nervous voice spoke.

"Yep, we're in trouble." Malik chirped nonchalantly, his character speeding back to us. "He's got a whole army and then some right behind him."

Ryou groaned before calling out to Joey. "Cut Anzu free so we can get the group together."

I nodded, though they couldn't see. "That's our best plan…"

Joey was a knight-type of character and Tristan was an axe wielder who focused more on strength. Joey quickly cut the tongue wrapped around Anzu's ankle and the boss roared in pain. Strike One.

The army quickly engulfed us, making us form a tight circle as our defenses started to crumble. Ryou and I (who were the best at magic) performed combo magic duos, but failed when the boss emerged in front of us. All of the big bosses had inky shadows around them that they commanded – like the monsters under them. I had designed the Dungeon Master to have reptilian features, hence the reason I knew it was him as soon as I saw the snake-like tongue.

Strike Two of our demise came when the second wave of the undead army hit us, knocking out Anzu and Malik. Before Serenity could revive the two, she was struck down with Tristan right behind her who tried to save her.

That left only me, Ryou, and Joey.

"I ain't givin' up without a fight!" Joey roared, charging at the Dungeon Master.

Strike Three, we were out as soon as the shadow boss let out a powerful beam of Dark energy. It completely engulfed us and left our characters fried.

"Damnit!" Malik was the first to shout and soon many curses followed by other members of the group.

"Well that ended well." I laughed lightly as the screen cleared and my character was back in The City, the beginning stage.

Ryou sighed. "I guess we're back to the drawing board…"

"Yeah, we'll level up some and take down that shadow boss guy!" Joey sounded determined for someone who just got, in his words that he used once, 'his ass handed to him.'

"The Dungeon Master, Joey, and we'll probably have to level up a lot to be able to take down _him. _Either that or get more members on our team…" Which we all knew that was impossible. The only other people we knew well enough to consider would be Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Yeah, and last time I checked, Kaiba said he wouldn't play 'this amateur game with the dork-squad.'" Malik growled.

"What about Mokuba?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Kaiba wouldn't let him because he was afraid we would convert him over to our dork-squad, to which he refuses to happen." Ryou explained calmly.

"Even though he himself is apart of our 'dork-squad'?" Anzu questioned in exasperation. It really was funny how much Kaiba refuses to admit he's apart of us, despite how much he hung out with us when he still went to Domino High. Albeit reluctantly, but he never complained. Man, I miss those days…

"So I guess that means it's time to level up…" And so we went to the Training Grounds to gain experience from the monsters there.

Since we first started this game over a year ago (since it took the longest to actually finish programming it right), we've unlocked several other areas other than the ones we just went through, and managed to defeat the game's first two shadow bosses. There were a total of five, so we had three more to go, counting the Dungeon Master.

After an hour or two of fighting, we all retired from the online game and just hung out in the site. Unfortunately, the headsets only work in the game, so we have to talk through Meebo.

Suddenly, a bing! was heard and I saw that it was Tristan. Curious, I opened the small Meebo space-bar that popped up in Tristan's name.

Tristan: Hey, Yug'. You still talking to tht guy?

I immediately grew nervous. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out he was talking about Yami.

_Yami… _I smiled as I thought. He was proving to be a very good friend, we've been sharing secrets recently, and laughing at some of the absurd things we talk about…

I can honestly say that I consider him a best friend, despite not knowing him face-to-face. So with a sigh, I started typing.

Yugi: Yep! He's a really nice guy

Tristan: I still don't like it. Have you talked to the gang about him?

My palms started sweating, _what do I say now?_ Because I didn't want the others knowing, at least not yet.

Yugi: No… Plz don't tell them, I will when I'm ready.

Tristan: -sigh- It'll just be better if someone else besides me knows, you know? But wait if u want to, no rush.

Yugi: Thx, Tristan!

I really want to tell the others, because I hate keeping secrets from them, but something deep down is telling me now is not the time…

_Plus, _My mind reasoned. _They'll probably freak out and ban you from talking to him or something._

I sighed and quickly told everyone good night (since I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was already 11 o' clock at night) and logged off the site.

I quickly changed into my light blue pajamas with small stars on them and hopped back into bed. They look childish, but they were a gift from my mom… she had accidentally gotten larger-sized pajamas when I was younger, but I didn't complain because they had been from _her._

I felt my arms squeeze my pillow without any conscience effort on my part, it just happened whenever my thoughts drifted… And there I go again.

"_Mommy what's wrong?" _I could hear my younger, childish voice ask while in that warm embrace…

"_Mommy's just sick, little one." _Even though the voice was full of nothing but kindness for me, I think my younger self could still pick up that undercurrent of sadness… of acceptance. The acceptance of her imminent death.

But it was only looking back at it now did I see the war-torn battle raging inside my mother's dark eyes. All of the regret she had, and how I had pushed her sickly form to complete silly little promises that my younger self never should have encouraged… I deserved each and every beating I got from father. I could no longer stand to call him anything but that. 'Daddy' wasn't in my vocabulary anymore, not since he butchered it out of me.

The truth is, no one really knows the whole story. Because no one else had been there. Just me.

And it hurts.

Another truth came to me; I really wanted someone else to _know _the whole story. It was torture carrying all of this pain… I could never tell those counselors of what really went on behind closed doors, no matter how much they prodded – that just made things worse, to the point where Grandpa regretted his decision into helping me talk and pulled me out.

That's why I had wished for a friend on Christmas. Not just any friend, but someone who I could share my pain with. As silly and ridiculous as it may sound, I _wanted _to cry again. I haven't cried since that day…

And it hurts.

* * *

School started back, and I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was back in my blue Domino High school uniform, with added accessories like my favorite belt choker.

Ding!

_Why can't school just do us all a favor and end? Or at least start a little later…_

I laughed, that was Yami. Where I was a morning person, he was not. For the past couple of days he's been dreading going back to school – and mainly for the reason of getting up early almost every morning.

_Lol, c'mon Yami! It's not tht bad. Though I do agree with school starting a bit later…_

Grandpa was already out tending to the shop so I just fixed myself a bowl of cereal. After school, it would be my job to help him.

My legs started swinging lightly as I sat in the tall chair at the kitchen island. If anyone were to see me now, they'd probably assume I was a child waiting on the bus to pick me up… Which really grates on my nerves sometimes, I had grown some last year so I shouldn't be viewed as 'childish' anymore. Just as a young adult with some 'childish' tendencies….

Plus, everyone has to admit to swinging their legs at least a little when their feet can't touch the ground! Some things just can't be helped.

Ding!

_Ah-ha! I see you agree with me then. :P This is what we'll do: me and you can start a petition for postponing school hours in the mornings!_

Once again, he had me laughing. I quickly washed off my bowl and spoon before hopping to the door, texting Yami back.

_Oh great, how did I get roped into this? And why a petition?_

I started walking down the sidewalk after saying goodbye to Grandpa, who had been busy with a customer.

Ding! Wow, Yami must be eager this morning to text back _that _fast.

_Because you're my partner of course! Your right… We won't start a petition, but a full-blown riot! Ha! I even got the psychos with us on this! :P_

The very first sentence of his text message sent my heart in over-drive for some reason. Just the way he easily said '_you're my partner of course!' _ sent my heart beating very soundly in my chest. It was probably because of the fact that no one's ever referred to me as _their _partner. Sure, I was a 'buddy' to some, a 'pal' to a few, and a 'friend' to all, but…

The term _partner _just held so much more to me… I just can't explain it, it was just a _feeling _not able to be described by words.

And I had a feeling that the one person who might be able to describe it to me would be Yami.

I sighed, but I chuckled at the rest of the message. Yami sure could get in a good mood real quick…

A part of me wondered if maybe that was because of me, but no, I can't think like that… Yami's probably just that kind of person in real life.

_I'm ur partner, huh? Well then you got me for life! :P A riot? R u sure tht's safe? Especially when involving those two…_

I can just picture it now (though I really don't know what Bakura and Marik look like), a riot in front of the school with two maniacs in the lead wielding dangerous tools of mass destruction…

I shivered. Yeah, not exactly a great image to have right before school.

Speaking of school, I was nearing the corner where I meet up with Anzu and Joey. They both lived nearby so we always meet here before walking together to school.

"Hey!" I shouted, walking up to them and they smiled.

"Yo, Yug'."

"Good morning, ready to head on?"

I smiled fondly at my two friends and we started walking. Tristan always came to school on his motorbike, though he had to hide it so he wouldn't get in trouble… There is a strict policy about the students not driving to school, but a bunch of students just does what Tristan does….

Ryou and Malik lived close together, but they came from the other way so they always walk together and we meet them at the school entrance. Serenity was home-schooled by her mom, so we didn't get to see her much. Usually just on group outings and our site.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly retrieved it as Anzu and Joey made small talk beside me.

_Yes, but those two will help get the point across… Well, physically anyways. Oh, and I wouldn't have it any other way, Aibou. :)_

I had to catch myself from stopping in my tracks. My hand tightened around my phone instinctively as Anzu and Joey turned to me.

"What's up?" Joey asked, curious.

"Are you feeling okay?" That was Anzu, still smiling, but worried.

My smile was beaming as I started pulling them along. "Yeah, I've never been better!" And it was the whole truth. All because of _him. _Of Yami.

I sent one last text message before entering school grounds.

_Thank you._

* * *

I was now sitting on my bed with my legs crossed, while my left leg kept bouncing. It was a habit when I became nervous.

Why was I nervous? Because I just decided on something.

While in school today I kept mulling it over in my head, weighing in the pros and cons if you will.

Oh, and by the way, school seems to last _forever _when you haven't been in over two weeks. Seriously! And then Yami kept sending me text messages about how he was dying from the boredom of it all and how Bakura ditched while Marik found something interesting to do in Chemistry…

I groaned while staring at my screen. I was debating on whether or not to add Yami into my contacts. Yes, it seems like an unimportant decision to some, but to me it was a big deal.

Like how would I explain about Yami if someone were to go through my phone (not that I ever leave it out of my sight, but still). But there were also my feelings I had to deal with. To me, adding Yami into my contacts was a step-up to me, a sort of permanent arrangement that would solidify our friendship.

Finally, after much debating and reluctantly agreeing with myself to face any consequences that would happen because of this later on, I decided to do it.

The thing is, I've never had to add an unknown number who I've been texting straight into my contacts. On the screen there were a lot of buttons displayed above mine and Yami's messaging box...

There was a peculiar button at the top that had me curious; maybe it was the option key that let me—

Oh shoot!

I hit the button, and now its dialing Yami's phone! It started ringing at the same time and I really started freaking out.

Before I could mash the 'End Call' button, someone picked up and a deep baritone voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hello?"

I froze, my eyes widening as my body moved on its own. My phone was at my ear and before I realized it, I was speaking back, albeit nervous as _hell._

"Uh, hi… Yami?" I laughed lightly out of nervousness, bracing myself to hear more of this new voice, as well as prepare myself for a new chapter in my life…

* * *

Keira: Haha, I feel so evil! :P

Yugi: *pouts* Why did you have to end it there? I was finally getting to actually _speak_ with Yami! *pouts even more*

**Ami: **Yeah - why Hikari? WHY?

Keira: Calm down, sheesh. . I had to end it there, it was just so perfect! Besides, you'll get to talk to your Yami next chapter, Yugi! *smiles and comforts the adorable little guy*

Yugi: You promise?

Keira: I promise you. Oh! And to one of my guest reviewer's requests…

**Ami: **Which we're really glad for.

Keira: *nods head while still holding Yugi* **mangaloverxoxo **asked if we could do a Yami's point of view in a few chapters and I'm proud to tell you that we will – just as a separate story. *giggles*

**Ami: **It was an idea that I had around the second chapter, that we keep this story told from Yugi's point of view and make a… _companion_ story, if you will, about TFAS told from Yami's point of view.

Keira: Which means Yami's life in Renka with the two 'psychos' and all of his reactions to Yugi's text messages… Ami herself is going to write this companion story.

**Ami: **Please note that it won't be coming out for a while, maybe after chapter ten of this story is out, or sooner, whenever the time is right…

Yugi: In the meantime, please leave a review for our authoresses! *shows puppy-dog-eyes-of-DOOM*

~Next Text~ Late-night phone calls, drowsy mornings, and giddy feelings are what Yugi experiences… But with a certain heart event coming up, as well as horrible memories that stains the otherwise 'love' day, can Yugi keep it together or fall to pieces like his already damaged memory? And who is texting him _now?_

Keira: Oh yeah, Aibou means Partner in Japanese. Just in case none of you guys got that in the story.

**Ami: **And if you didn't, then you need to read more Fanfictions or watch the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: You don't have to be mean to the readers, Ami-chan!

**Ami: **I'm not! I'm simply stating a fact. -.-

Keira: Please ignore my blunt yami's ways and continue to support TFAS! :D I'm dying to know how I did on the roleplaying part! *bites lip nervously*


	5. Text 5: On A Valentine's Day

Keira: Greetings to all who happened across this page, and welcome to the brand new chapter of TFAS! Woo! *dances around with Yugi*

**Ami: ***shakes head fondly* You guys will never change… *lightly hits her Hikari over the head* Baka! Weren't there some important notes you wanted to say to the readers before starting?

Keira: *whines a little at the blow but perks up immediately* Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me my dear Yami!

**Ami: ***nods* That's what I'm here for.

Keira: The whole 'accidentally calling the unknown number' from the last chapter was actually a little piece from what really happened to me. Very similar to how Yugi did it, except I wasn't trying to add her to my contacts… Now that I think back on it, I'm not really sure what I was trying to do… hmm….

**Ami: **When do you ever know what you're doing?

Yugi: That wasn't nice.

Keira: Yeah! What Yugi said! *sticks out tongue at her smirking Yami* But anyway, I ended up hanging up the call just as she answered – because I totally freaked.

**Ami: **Which is always funny to watch happen.

Keira: Shut it, Ami! Oh, and this chapter was inspired by Linkin Park's song, Valentine's Day.

**Ami: **So you should go listen to it, if you've never heard it. It's quite sad, which fits Yugi's mood in this.

Yugi: Because it just goes to show you that this lovey-dovey holiday can actually be depressing for some people out there…

Keira: So let's begin this Valentine's Day special of TFAS! :D **WARNING:** This is a rather **dark **chapter that involves a lot of violence and child abuse. Down with the child abuse!

**Ami **& Yugi: The authoresses known as Keira and Ami do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though if they/we did, then we'd be filthy rich like Kaiba… Who we/they do not own as well!

* * *

_Previously:_

I hit the button, and now its dialing Yami's phone! It started ringing at the same time and I really started freaking out.

Before I could mash the 'End Call' button, someone picked up and a deep baritone voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hello?"

I froze, my eyes widening as my body moved on its own. My phone was at my ear and before I realized it, I was speaking back, albeit nervous as _hell._

"Uh, hi… Yami?" I laughed lightly out of nervousness, bracing myself to hear more of this new voice, as well as prepare myself for a new chapter in my life…

* * *

**Text 5: On A Valentine's Day**

There was a pause on the other end of the line before a shocked baritone voice spoke through.

"_Yugi?"_ Who did he expect it would be? By the way, I was pleased to know that Yami was in _fact _a boy.

I laughed nervously again, my free hand scraping across my pant leg roughly. "Yeah, it's me…"

"Um, not that I'm not excited to actually talk to you for the first time, but what brought this on?" His voice flowed smoothly in his rich voice… And I noted how young he sounded; there is no way he can be an old pedophile guy!

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

There was another pause, and I began to have my doubts. Crap, what if he didn't want to talk to me, what if—

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter, _rich _and _smooth_ laughter I might add. His voice really was pleasing to the ears…

"I would have to say 'yes', and that I'm not all too surprised." He sounded amused, and I retaliated.

"Hey!" Okay, so there were a couple of times that I sent the wrong message to him or the spell-check on my phone screwed up whatever I was saying but—

"I'm sorry, but it's just _you. _Do you know how many times I wanted to talk to you?"

"Wha—" He did? Really? To _me? _"So why didn't you?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"Well," –He sighed— "I wanted to, but I didn't know how you would respond. I was worried I would be pushing my luck…"

"Luck?" This intrigued me, what was he trying to say?

"Uh," There was a long pause, and I started to become anxious – thinking that the connection was lost.

"Yami?"

"Nothing! So how did you 'accidentally' call me?"

I narrowed my eyes at his subject change, but decided to ignore it, for now. I didn't want to push him on our first phone call.

My face flushed as I re-counted the events of minutes ago, to which he laughed. After that, there seemed to be this sort-of awkward silence, and I decided to break it. _I can do this, and besides, we're already friends. _I pep-talked myself before talking out loud.

"S-So how was detention today?" Curse my stammer! Yami had texted me after school saying that him and the two psychos were all given detention; Bakura for ditching, Marik for attempting to create a bomb in Chemistry class, and Yami for falling asleep in class.

"Oh just about as eventful as any other detention with those two…" He laughed then, and I smiled. "Can you believe that Marik unleashed a stink bomb directly underneath the teacher's feet?"

My eyes widened, but I shook my head in exasperation. "Actually I can – let me guess, you all made your grand escape after that."

Again, he chuckled. "Bingo. We had the teacher gagging and running from the classroom before we could say anything! It didn't take long for us to get out of the school and we were home-free."

I smiled and laughed, these tales never get old. "You know, I'm honestly surprised those two haven't been expelled yet."

"They've already been given warnings, and _believe_ me, they've cut back on the pranks… Or at least the harmful ones…"

I laughed again, just picturing him in deep thought. "This is actually sort of comforting… I mean, you're still _you, _you know?" He sounded just like his texts… If that makes sense.

His tone grew endearing, and I just knew he had to be smiling. "Yes, and you're _you,_ Aibou."

My heart beat indefinitely. I can _feel _my pulse raging – even harder than when he had texted me calling me _Aibou._ It just felt like such a rush to _hear_ him say it.

Which is a little strange, but also _compelling – _like I'm suppose to hear that one word…

And then reality set in, and I could hear Yami's frantic voice calling out to me.

"Yugi? Yugi! Are you still there?"

"Yes!" My voice shot up an octave, to which I hated every second after I had done so.

He breathed a sigh of relief before his anxious voice spoke again, "I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I don't have to call you by Aibou, if you do not wish."

His careful cadence had my heart fluttering again, but the impact of his words had my eyes widening. "No!" I said a bit too loudly, and maybe a little forceful, so I reigned myself in. "No, it's okay. I-I like Aibou, just wasn't expecting it is all…" I did another nervous laugh again.

"Oh." A pause. "So it _is _okay if I call you by Aibou?" His tone almost seemed _hopeful _in my ears, then again, I assume things too much.

"Yes, Yami, it is." I spoke with a smile, and I'm sure he heard it in my voice because he perked up.

"So, have you watched the video I was telling you about?"

I laughed freely; Yami was a wiz at changing subjects easily.

* * *

I regretted not getting any sleep the next day. I didn't regret mine and Yami's first phone call (which lasted _hours_), but I _did _regret staying up all night the next morning when I had to go into school.

It's not like we initially _planned _to stay on the phone talking into the wee hours of the morning, we just weren't paying attention. We were too caught up in our own world, conversing about, well, everything. Previous conversations, and going into depth about them.

In fact, (with a blush) we fell asleep talking to each other.

How embarrassing is that?

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring, and my phone right next to my ear – the phone automatically off from lack of use.

All I wanted to do was crawl back in my nice, warm bed and fall back asleep…

"Yugi!"

…But then Grandpa had to come and wake me up!

So, the day progressed with me acting like a zombie – which my friends noticed. I guess because I'm usually so upbeat…

"Yo, Yug' what's up?" Joey voiced, and I lazily pulled my head up to stare at him. I can feel that my eyes are half-lidded, and the whole day it's taken so much energy to lift my head up. It was lunchtime, and we were all sitting at our favorite spot since the weather was nice – the sakura tree in the school's courtyard. Although the tree wasn't in bloom right now, it was still huge and looming over us. Gave you that sort of protective-feel…

"I was up all night…" I drawled tiredly, in one of those hazy states. I feel like if I were to yawn right now, then it'd probably push me over the edge.

"What for?" Tristan asked from somewhere beside me; I decided I didn't care much for who-was-sitting-where at the moment. Much too tiring task….

I held back a yawn of death. "Just stuff…" I decided at that moment to lay my head back down on the cool plastic table. The school finally put out 'picnic tables' here and there in the courtyard, though they really shouldn't be considered that… More like cheap, plastic table and chairs to me. But oh well, who's complaining?

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Malik probed, and I groaned. Why can't they just leave me alone to sleep? That's all I care about right now!

I felt, and saw from the corner of my half-lidded eye, a tanned finger poke me and I grew agitated.

And promptly lashed out at said poking finger.

"OW!" Malik screamed, jostling the table with his sudden rising movement.

I didn't have to be a genius to know that the gang sat wide-eyed at the cursing Egyptian.

"He bit me!" Was all it took for everyone to start laughing while I sleepily smirked.

Looks like I won that round, now time for some much needed sleep…

* * *

It turns out, neither Yami or I had a refreshing day. He kept texting me how sleepy he was, and how he couldn't believe that we actually stayed on the phone for that long.

Quite frankly, I was still having trouble processing that we actually talked. _Me_, talking to Yami. A wow experience that really shouldn't feel like a dream… Of course, it could be because of my slowly processing brain at the moment. I feel like one of those ancient computers trying to reboot (which my Grandpa owned at one time, and I hated every time I tried messing with that old thing).

As soon as I got home I was taking a nap. Then I had to close up shop, since Grandpa started having back problems again, which always made me worry no matter how much he tried to reassure me.

Worry and guilt ate at me when he was in pain like that. Worry because I didn't want to lose him (though he assured me that he's as healthy as a horse), because he was all I had left… And guilt because I felt like I could be there for him more, I _should _be there for him more. Whenever I would voice this, however, Grandpa would always shoot me down saying how he didn't want me to sacrifice my happiness (with hanging out with my friends) and that he didn't like to be tended to anyway, it was his job and—

But there was still that fear. That fear of being totally alone if Grandpa were gone. Where would I go? There aren't many people who can put up with the problems I have….

After dinner, I went back to my room to rest a little. I felt a lot better after power-napping, but I wasn't at maximum percent. There wasn't really any homework to do to pass the time…

With a sigh, I sat down at my desk. With nothing better to do, I searched through the first desk drawer before finding it.

Feeling its smooth, glossy leather surface, I pulled it out and put it in front of me. It was a little black book, a journal I've kept over the years…

This was my personal journal, that no one but me knows about. I bought it when the psychiatrists told me I needed to keep one to write out all of my feelings.

Feelings good and bad. Feelings that make me hurt, and feelings that make me smile. But most importantly, _memories. _

And a lot of those I wish I could forget, others I wish to remember.

I sighed, my hand gliding along the black spine as I've done so many times before. Should I write? But what about? I wasn't exactly feeling depressed…

With sudden clarity, I felt my mind perk up at an idea. It's time to write about all of the new emotions and events that's been going on recently… Since I haven't written before Christmas.

So, with much more eagerness than I thought I had, I picked up my pen and started: _Dear Journal._

* * *

"Really, Joey? _Really?_"

"Yes, Anzu, _really."_

We were all currently sitting at our usual booth at Burger World – which was one of those L-shaped ones so it could fit us all. We came here a lot after school, mostly just to hang and discuss homework.

Oh, and Joey suddenly told us about his little 'resolution' he made with Kaiba at New Year's… though it sounded more like a bet to me.

"So you and Kaiba," Malik leaned in now, pointing with his fingers. "Made a bet at New Year's when we weren't around?"

Joey shuffled a bit in embarrassment at the implication of his words. "No! Mokuba was there!"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Doesn't count!"

"But anyway," Now Ryou leaned in. "He bet that you wouldn't be able to do… what exactly?"

Joey huffed, suddenly looking up. "I wanted to make a resolution this year… and egotistical Kaiba says I can never live up to it!" For those who are curious, Joey had just enlightened us that his New Year's Resolution was to cut back on food… And yes, this is from THE Joey Wheeler.

"Yeah, because _you're a bottomless pit!" _Tristan snickered good-naturedly, but Joey didn't take it that way.

With a yell, he was over the table and thrashing at his friend.

"Joey, stop!" Anzu shouted in the midst while Malik and I tried to desperately separate the two (since we were the closest to the two).

We finally did, and with a huff, Joey left the table and walked to the bathroom.

"Damn, what is his problem!" Tristan yelled, angry as he rubbed the sore spot below his eye – Joey was able to get a lucky punch in.

"I don't know…" I murmured, staring off after Joey. This was very unlike him, he never lashes out at friends maliciously… He's only ever playful, so what could be eating at him?

I suddenly grew determined, and stood up from the table – ignoring all of the looks we were receiving from the other customers around. "I'm going to go check-up on him." And with that, I made my leave.

I found Joey staring angrily at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His posture tense, and hands gripping the edge of the sink so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Joey."

He didn't move. I edged closer to my blond best friend.

"Joey, relax." I spoke calmly, and noticed his hold loosen. It wasn't enough though.

"Hey," I slowly reached out to grab the green sleeve of his favorite jacket. "It's only me." I soothed when he tensed again. A sense of déjà vu hit me. This wasn't the first time this sort of thing has happened.

Joey and his dad have never been… on friendly terms. In fact, they both completely loathe each other. That loathing turned into anger, and anger turned into hate – a chain-reaction. In Joey's younger days (after the divorce that took Serenity away from him), he was abused by his own father. As he grew up, though, Joey began to fight back.

A lot happened between them, the police were involved at one point, but his dad was still a freeman… And Joey was still living under the same roof as him. But the abuse stopped, or otherwise I would have forced Joey to live with me, and Joey's dad just mainly stayed drunk and gambled a lot.

"Yugi…" Joey said in a low voice, slowly relaxing before sputtering out whatever was plaguing his mind. "They don't know, they don't know…"

"Know what, Joey?" I asked, keeping a low tone as well so it wouldn't frighten him; I knew all too well what emotional state he was in right now. Yeah… all too well.

"That-that I made the resolution for _me_, for myself. Kaiba just found out and I got all… gutsy, ya know?" He was blubbering now, we both knew it. "But I want to change. I really, really do… For him."

I blinked, who did he mean? "Change for who, Joey?"

His distant brown eyes looked into mine as he turned around to face me. "He says I won't 'mount up to anything, but I'll show him!"

In Joey's sudden mood change, my mind started working until, suddenly, I understood. It wasn't his dad that he was talking about, because he gave up on ever impressing him a long time ago.

But, man… Did it blow my mind away.

"_Kaiba?"_

This stopped him, and he seemed to come back down to Earth. "Wait… what?"

"You like Kaiba?!" Never in a million years would I have seen _this _coming!

He blinked, and with sudden realization, I watched as his face flushed crimson. "N-No!"

But I wasn't convinced, I could see it now… How Joey always tried to grab Kaiba's attention, and how Kaiba always seemed to _give _him that attention… Wait, could this be two-sided then?

By the look on Joey's face, he knew he'd been found out. What I didn't expect was for Joey to drop to his knees and practically _grovel_ for forgiveness.

"Please, Yug'! You can't tell nobody! A-And I understand if ya don't want to have anything to do with me anymore because of this—"

I stopped him before he could continue. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you?"

He looked up at me with teary brown eyes. "Because I l-like Kaiba?"

"Yeah, so?" I quirked an eyebrow at my best friend.

He stood up to stress his situation further. "_Yugi _I _really _like Kaiba. I-I'm a—"

I rolled my eyes and interrupted him again. "_Joey, _I _know."_

This stopped him, and he looked at me with wide-eyes. "Oh." Then he continued after a pause. "And you're okay with it?"

I rolled my eyes again and smiled, hugging my best friend. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? You're still my best friend, no matter your sexuality preferences."

This seemed to do the trick, because I was suddenly given a bear hug, and both of our laughter echoed in the bathroom.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have an awesome guy like you for a best friend?" Joey asked as we let go with big smiles on our faces.

"You've told me several times."

"Seriously, it was like fate knew I'd need a friend like you or somethin'! I can't tell you how happy I am to know your not disgusted with me, Yug'."

I nodded. "Looks like you're stuck with me till the end!" I laughed, which he joined.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, pal!" He gave me a playful noogie before I managed to escape.

"So… Why the New Year resolution?" Yeah, I was still curious about that.

He fidgeted a little, but centered himself. "Well, I just felt like he'd look at me in a new light if I changed a little… He's always complaining about how I eat too much, how I'm this and that all the time…"

I shook my head abruptly. "No way."

"Huh?" He was dumbfounded.

I gave him a stern look. "You shouldn't have to change how you are for anyone, Joey! If Kaiba doesn't accept you for who you are then he doesn't deserve you!" I spoke from the heart, no matter how cheesy it may have sounded. It did get the point across though.

Joey's eyes glistened once more and a happy smile formed on his face. "Yeah! I'll just tell that to moneybags next time I see'em!"

I nodded, and the bathroom door opened as someone walked in. Joey and I left the bathroom with smiles on our faces.

"Thanks again, Yug'." Joey told me after we left.

"No problem, Joey." I told him, and we made our way back to the gang.

* * *

Pretty soon, January was gone and February was upon us. I didn't pay much attention to the dates, I only happened to notice when it was the 2nd, because everyone was going on about 'the groundhog saw his shadow, so spring is coming early!'

So far, Yami and I have been calling each other almost every night on weekdays. On weekends, when I wasn't hanging out with my friends, we would be on the phone constantly – whether it be text messages or phone calls. I was steadily getting used to his voice, a voice that I always found myself admiring.

I was getting ready to go over Anzu's house – she claimed I haven't been spending time with her so she forced me into staying the night. I didn't mind, I always enjoyed going over Anzu's and seeing her family.

"So we won't be able to talk to each other till _tomorrow?" _That was Yami, he and I had been talking since this morning since I would be at Anzu's for the rest of the night. I'm beginning to realize that Yami enjoys our conversations as much as I do, because he always seems to be the one calling me…

I laughed. "_Yes, _Yami." I started throwing my clothes into my bag.

I thought I heard a faint growl on the phone, but Yami started talking again before I could think on it anymore. "So Anzu is the childhood friend you told me about, correct?"

I smiled, remembering some of our early texts when I told him about each individual member of the group. "Yep! She's known me the longest out of any of them."

"I see, well I hope you have fun. I'll text you later, okay? Bye." Before I could say anything, he already hung up.

I just stared at my phone, confused. Why did Yami sound… Well, what did he sound like? It was different than usual, it seemed like he had been _hurt_.

That thought alone made my heart clench, and my hand glided over the place where my heart was. _What was that about?_

"Yugi! You need to be leaving soon if you want to reach Anzu's place before dark!" Grandpa's voice bellowed from downstairs and I got out of my stupor.

"Okay!" I yelled back, shaking my head at my thoughts.

_I'll just text Yami later and find out what's wrong… I hope I didn't hurt him by accidentally saying something… _I thought while I finished packing my small black tote bag.

While heading off to Anzu's, I began a backtrack of our conversations to see if I might have said anything to cause Yami hurt – that was the furthest thing I ever wanted to do.

As far as I could tell, everything was lighthearted. I don't ever remember mentioning something that could cause him hurt.

I sighed and got out my phone.

_Yami, you seemed hurt when you hung up. If there's something I said that hurt you then I'm sorry for it, really. :(_

I sent that text, hoping he would reply soon so this heavy weight on my heart would loosen. I hated feeling this way.

I was pleased to hear the soft ding! shortly after.

_Aibou, there's no need to apologize. It's not you… It's me._

The weight lifted, but not much. What did Yami mean by that?

_What do you mean?_

I waited patiently, my teeth lightly biting into my bottom lip in nervousness.

Ding!

_I… What are you doing for Valentine's Day?_

I was completely thrown off by his response. It took me a little bit to go over what he just said… And also, with how my body seemed to freeze up at the name of the holiday.

_Valentine's Day._

No. Is it really that time already? I had to stop my train of thought, before I started hyperventilating.

_Nothing much. Probably just going to stay at home._

Yeah, and go write in the cemetery… I was so keen on _not falling apart_, that I missed the opportunity to ask 'why' at the end of my text.

I barely heard my phone ding! in the midst of it all. Fortunately, my body was moving on autopilot.

_What? No dates or anything?_

I frowned a little, what was he getting at?

_No… I don't have anyone like tht. Wbu?_

My body jerked slightly at the sight of Anzu's house coming in view. She didn't live too far from the Game Shop.

Ding!

_:) Nope, I don't have anyone like that either._

I can't even begin to explain what that simple sentence did to my heart – but it sure did make my spirit soar from its previous dark depths.

And then I realized, Yami and I never did go about asking each other if we were dating anyone… Now that that's confirmed, I feel immensely better. So much better that I didn't even want to figure out why it is I felt this way.

I just went with the flow… Sometimes it's better that way.

* * *

I got to have dinner with the Mazaki household, which consisted of Anzu, her dad, mom, and kid sister. Afterwards, me and Anzu trudged up to her room and proceeded to play a game of Just Dance – and don't belittle me, that game is fun!

… And it can turn into a workout when playing it with Anzu – who is a _relentless_ player when it came to that game!

I smiled, finally being able to rest a bit after the seventh song. Ever since we were little, Anzu has always been a dancer. It's her dream to go pro after high school, maybe even star in music videos.

Every time the word 'dance' comes up (which happens a lot when with Anzu), I'm always reminded of how Anzu and I first met…

We were both seven at the time, and in the same school, grade, and class. I was just too shy to approach anyone to make friends, and my smaller stature made everyone mock me and think I was stupid. I was made fun of a lot… which made me have very low self-esteem.

But Anzu wasn't like the other kids. She was the only one who didn't join the others to degrade me; she often stood up for me.

When this happened, I grew curious of the short brown-haired girl with sapphire-like eyes, the only one to not look at me with mocking, cold eyes…

One day, I decided to follow her. It was after-school and I saw her venture away from the other giggling girls.

Me being curious and friend-less led me to follow her – to the empty gym.

Before I could start talking to her – without the fear of being interrupted and mocked by her friends – she began to move around. Twirling around with as much grace as a seven-year-old child could muster.

My child-like self had been completely captivated by the graceful movement, so I just watched.

Of course, I squeaked when she suddenly tripped and fell to the floor. I remember rushing to her side and asking if she was okay…

"_You're… Yugi Motou, right?" _She had turned to me with those blue eyes – eyes that weren't full of malicious intent, like all the others.

I had nodded my head, afraid to speak as I just helped her up.

"_Thank you." _And I remember her smile, the smile meant _for me_. The first kid my age to ever smile at me kindly, and I returned it with a new sense of confidence.

"_Y-Yes. Anzu Mazaki, right…?"_

She had giggled, but nodded.

"_Um… what were you doing before?" _I had asked hesitantly, afraid of her reaction if she knew I had been watching. But my curiosity had been raging, and as a kid, I couldn't ignore it.

"_Oh," _Anzu had stared out at the great space of the gym as if remembering her movement. _"I was dancing."_

"_Dancing?" _My curiosity was even worse at the mention of this. My younger self remembered mommy talking about it before…

She nodded. _"Yeah, but I'm not really good at it." _She laughed then, but even my younger self could tell it was full of pity.

I had shaken my head no, defiant and not wanting her to believe this lie she had set in her mind. _"I've never seen anyone 'dance' before, but what you did was incredible!"_

She had blinked her blue eyes at me, clearly taken aback and surprised. _"Really?"_

"_Really." _I smiled then, and I could hardly believe I was.

Anzu grew closer then and lightly touched my face. _"You know, you're a really cute kid, Yugi. Especially when you smile, it makes your eyes shine so pretty!"_

She had giggled, and I couldn't believe it. _She likes me? _I remember thinking, too astounded at that moment, especially when she spoke her next words.

"_I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you, but I would really like to be your friend."_

It had taken me a moment to get over my absolute shock to say anything back, but when I did, it was filled with the utmost joy.

"_Me too!"_

"_So, we're friends from now on?"_

I remember nodding eagerly, and we shook hands before giggling about it.

Truth be told, it's a silly little how-we-first-became-friends story, but it's one of the most treasured. After all, if not for Anzu, I probably wouldn't have been able to make it on my own…

There was a sudden dip in the bed beside me and I broke out of my thoughts to see Anzu lying there. She seemed exhausted, but she was staring at me playfully.

"I was wondering when Yugi would come back to Earth." She spoke teasingly, referring to my 'deep-thinking' faze (as dubbed, La La Land). It happens a lot, really.

"Haha, you got me." I told her, laughing and looking back down at my hands that rested in my lap.

I felt her shift before her voice grew soft. "Yugi…" I looked up at that tone, and saw her sitting up beside me with worried sapphire eyes. "If there's anything you need to get off your chest, then you know you can talk to me, right?"

Her words confused me, and I think she could tell by my face.

"I don't want to push you or anything!" She quickly held her palms out facing me and looking frantic before she mellowed out, gazing down. "It's just… I know how hard today _is _for you…"

I tilted my head to the side, now even more confused. "You lost me. What's so special about today?"

She looked up in surprise. "You mean you don't know…?" Then recognition flooded her eyes and a hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Forget what I said!" But I had already started counting the days.

And it was too late.

Feeling my eyes widening, I realized what today was. But, how…? How could I have forgotten? Normally my memories were ever present of this day, always painfully reminding me of every waking moment…

"Yugi!"

I had always wished, in the past of every year, to forget this day. So why then, what made this year different?

Ding!

My hand moved without any conscious effort on my part, grasping my phone from where it lay in my pant's pocket.

Yami. Can it be him? Did he make me forget about today? But how? How is that possible…

"Yugi!"

My body started shaking while my heart hammered against my chest – just like it does every year. Why can't the past leave me alone?

Oh yeah, because a part of me is stuck in it… The part of me that still held some of my forgotten memories. The doctors didn't really know what happened, the only thing they figured could have happened to my memory lapse was trauma. That's why Grandpa sent me to psychiatrists, to help with me getting over the trauma, and to also help me recover those vital memories…

But I couldn't handle it. _I was so weak. _Whenever I tried to even talk about what happened, my mind would freeze up and I'd start panicking. It was like a mental self-defense my mind put up…

And I've never been able to talk about the events to anyone. So only I had them… _locked up, raging inside…_

I whimpered out loud, crouching in on myself and only dimly aware that Anzu's arms were wrapped around me in an effort to help hold me together.

Then, it began.

* _~ flashback ~ *_

_It was cold. So cold. __**She **__was so cold._

_Her body was always warm when she held me… Even when she became too sickly to even move._

_I snuggled closer into the side of my dead mother, as heavy footsteps could be heard outside the room. I whimpered when the door creaked open._

_That was daddy. Daddy was home now, and it was time for another beating…_

_How long had it been that my mother lay here, lifeless? There was an awful stench that filled the room, and blood soaked my mother's nightgown… as well as certain areas of the room._

_But how did it get there? I couldn't even remember how my own mother died! I just remember waking up to her cold skin, the blank look in her usually so vibrant eyes, and a gaping, mangled hole in her chest…_

_I whined loudly when I was yanked roughly up by the hair._

"_Shut it, you brat!" That was daddy. His voice so cruel, so mean…_

_His actions so volatile as he slammed me against the wall._

_I clumsily tried to reach out for my mommy, trying to crawl my way back to her. Her protection and love was all I knew at the moment._

"_**You**__ did this! __**You killed her!"**__ I felt his foot slam into my side and kick me all the way across the room. _

_I couldn't even move to get up, feeling pain rip through me as I coughed. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over as I openly sobbed. Sobbing because of the pain, because of the fact that my mommy was so far out of reach. Did daddy really mean that? Was mommy like that… because of me?_

"_**Stop crying!" **__Was his shout before he was there, kicking my small stomach over and over…_

"_I'm so sorry…" I sobbed out, and he picked me up painfully by my hair again to stare right into my eyes. His dark eyes were hazy, and I smelled an awful stench coming from his breath… Mommy called it 'liquor' one time…_

_I whimpered both from the memory of my mother, and from the tight, bruising grip my daddy suddenly had on my jaw. "I **said** to stop** crying!**" He spit the words before punching me in the face – sending me back down to the hardwood floor._

_I held my bruised face, blood trickling from my mouth and down my chin. "Daddy," I tried saying, but it came out muffled as pain coursed through my entire face._

_He still heard it, and stalked toward me. "I am __**not **__your daddy!" He kicked my right leg painfully. "I don't want you to ever say that again!" Another blow to my stomach, and I cried out. "What did I tell you about __**crying?"**_

_The beatings went on from there, until my __**father **__pressed too hard on my side and we both heard a loud SNAP!_

_After that, he started cursing a lot and left me alone. I could feel the tears behind my eyes and fought them back with what little strength I had._

_I could not cry, or the beatings would be worse. I could not cry, because that would be showing weakness, and father didn't like that._

_It took all my strength to crawl my way back toward mommy. It was hard because I could feel that something was broken on my right side – a rib, maybe?_

_Despite how cold she already was, I felt safe when by her side… And that's what caused me to close my eyes against the pain I felt._

_. * . * ._

_Hours… Maybe even days passed, but I didn't know. I just knew that dad—_

_No. __**Father **__would come in and punish me for hurting mommy, and for coming into existence as he often told me._

_I didn't understand, because I couldn't remember what happened to cause mommy to be so cold… And then I started thinking: __**Was it my fault?**_

_Could I have killed mommy?_

_I was so overcome with sadness at that thought that I barely took notice that father had stopped his 'lessons.' With surprise, I noticed he left the room._

_Only when I heard the front door downstairs open, that I realized that someone had been knocking on it._

"_Um, excuse me?" When I heard that voice, I wanted to shout for joy and relief. It was my best friend, Anzu._

_The only thing holding me back from doing so was… __**him.**_

"_What do you want?" Father's voice was gruff and rude, and I'm sure that Anzu was intimated by him, just like I was. It was for that reason that I stayed quiet, because if Anzu was dragged into this and hurt because of me… Well, I would feel like the worst person alive._

"_U-Uh, I came to give Y-Yugi his homework. He's been missing a lot of school lately," Anzu responded in kind, but her stammers meant she was in fact scared._

_I heard father grunt and take whatever Anzu handed out before slamming the door shut._

_My eyes shut closed, forcing back the tears again. My one chance at escape from all this, gone._

_But did I deserve escape? After all, if I had really done __**that**__ to mommy, then I really did deserve all the beatings…_

_And then, it all started again as father came back up._

_. . ._

_I didn't know how much more my body could take, physically or mentally. I was already bleeding in patches under my clothes, and many other loud SNAPS! were made across my body – those hurt the worse, and made me pretty much immobilized. _

_But what really hurt the most was not knowing what happened. What was momma's final moments? Did I really kill her like father said?_

_I remember always looking up at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was one of the first things I remember looking at when I first woke up to this pain. When I found mommy so cold…_

_February 10__th__ had been the day, I knew that much because it had been circled in bright red. But there wasn't a clock around to tell time so I was unsure of how much time passed since then._

_I know my stomach's been grumbling, and now it was getting very painful…_

_Right when father had come back in for another 'lesson' (the lesson that he had told me would be the final one) was the start. There was suddenly a loud sound from downstairs that caused father to use one of those bad words._

_All I remember of that moment is father running away, and minutes later suited men came rushing in._

_They all started talking at once, and I clinged to the crimson soaked form of my mommy. I didn't shed a tear, but I felt like I was on the inside. Especially with all of these strange men surrounding me and trying to take me from mommy._

_They were strangers! What if they hurt me worse then what father did? Mommy always told me to stay away from strangers…_

"_I promise we won't hurt you." The nearest one spoke to me with a strong voice while another looked to be cringing._

"_That stench is horrible! How long has the boy been here?" _

_Through all the chaos I identified one voice as it neared._

"_Yugi, my boy!" I would know that elderly voice anywhere._

"_Grandpa!" I shouted, showing more life than I have in a long time…_

_Grandpa would make sure I'm safe, just like mommy._

_There were tears in his dark amethyst eyes as he crouched to grab me in a hug – careful of my injuries. I felt myself melting in his warmness; it'd been so long since I had warm arms around me like this… Making me miss mommy…_

_But when they started moving mommy – and placing a white towel over her, I reacted._

"_**No!" **__I had shouted so loud that it hurt, turning away from Grandpa's warmness and immediately reaching out to her like I had been doing whenever father would push me away. I don't know why, but I just couldn't leave her. She was my anchor._

"_Yugi!" Grandpa was there, pulling me back from her and I noticed how he was covering his nose like something was stinky. "My boy… She's gone, you have to let her go now."_

"_No!" I turned into my Grandpa's arms, dry-sobbing into his chest – since all my tears were taught to stay away. It hurt because now I wanted to cry… Because it was okay now, right? "I-I can't… I c-can't leave her…" I kept repeating over and over while Grandpa just kept holding me saying 'he knew', until my body finally passed out from it all._

_. . ._

I came back to the present dry-sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Anzu was beside me, holding me securely to her – she knew just how to console me in these episodes. In these living nightmares…

"Yugi…" she whispered so softly that I barely heard her. She must have noticed me calming a bit – meaning I was back.

"Huh?" I quietly spoke back. I remember the first time I started having 'episodes' and Anzu was there… She didn't know what to do, but after time she realized that I just wanted to be held and soothed… Like how my mother always did. And after time, she realized that when the episode takes place, I'm no longer really 'here.'

Sometimes I think I'm crazy. The rational part of me already _knows _that I am, and doesn't mind.

"Are you okay?" Again, softly. As if she were afraid that anything higher might break me. Funny thing is (or not so funny in this case…), she's probably right.

I slowly nodded, and just relaxed as she continued to stroke my hair – which is so much more pleasant than the harsher yanks that father did.

Ding!

We both jumped at the sound of my phone going off. It effectively broke us from our little bubble of quiet we had going on.

"Do you want me to get that?" she asked, still quiet and still holding me – waiting for me to do something.

I shook my head, because more than likely it was Yami.

_Yami… _Just thinking about him seemed to bring me more to myself; away from the haunting memories of the past…

Anzu seemed surprised when I slowly drew out of the hold she had on me, I guess because usually the aftershock of the episode every year would always last hours.

I found myself laughing a little at her stunned expression, which made her even further shocked.

I quickly read the screen when it brightened up.

_Are you enjoying yourself? :)_

_Hey and remember, we still need to start on our resolution list. I'll let you pick, since you seem sooo against them :P_

_Yugi? Are you okay? It's been hours now, and something doesn't feel right… Plz, can I call you?_

I wanted to laugh, and I wanted to cry after reading those three separate messages. Why is it that my heart and mind seemed to not mind Yami talking about something (resolutions) so past-related, so important and utterly devastating? In the past, it was never like this – not with _anyone_, not even myself…

But with Yami, things were different. With a great revelation, I noticed that _I _was slowly becoming different. In a good, weird way.

Instead of cringing at the reminder of the resolution list, I find myself… almost eager. _Excited_ to begin it, with him.

Now if that isn't strange, I don't know what is.

I looked at the hot pink clock hanging on the wall near the door – had it really been just that long? When was it that I went out…

Anzu noticed my interest and decided to speak up.

"You've been out for about four hours…"

"WHAT?!" My head whipped around so fast that I got whiplash.

Anzu just nodded, staying quiet and looking at me worriedly.

With good reason, too. Usually _this _particular episode lasts exactly six hours. No less, no more. It's been like that for six years straight…

What could have made it change?

In an instant, I knew.

I looked down at my phone and started texting him.

_Yami, I'm fine. I was away from my phone for a while, sorry I'm still with Anzu, but I promise to call you at lunch tomorrow, okay?_

I sighed deeply, falling back into the soft bed. What is happening to me? Was Yami _actually _changing me? For the better? It's all I ever wanted…

"Yugi…" Anzu scooted closer to my laying form, and I looked at her.

Oh yeah, the hour thing. I'm usually always caught up in that particular episode because it's my only way to gain _some _type of closure… As well as maybe find some answers, but that never happens.

So… Did this mean that I _didn't _need answers? Ugh, my brain hurts.

"Who was that?" She looked curious, and I guess I would be too, given the past years… Under no circumstances would I have _ever_ bothered with my phone at this time.

But this year was different.

I shook my head as a reply, and she didn't push me. I'm still an emotional wreck right now.

Tomorrow was a school day (joy) so lunchtime would be the only time to call Yami…

I steadily rose up from my friend's side and started gathering my things to change for bed. My eyes looked up to the calendar hanging above Anzu's desk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anzu asked, probably chewing her bottom lip in worry.

"Yeah," I told her in a whisper, my eyes never leaving the calendar as I walked to the door.

My footsteps fell silent against the hardwood as my eyes took in the date sorrowfully.

_February 10__th__… It was on this day, seven years ago, that I lost my mother._

* * *

Anzu was once again appalled when she found out I was going to school the next day. I guess it's because I usually stay out on this day… And the days after.

In fact, the whole group was more than a little shocked to see me there in class. They all bombarded me when class was over, though…

"Yug'!" Joey was the first to reach me since he was the closest.

"What are you doing here, man?" Tristan came second.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou was there, slightly anxious.

"Yeah, you usually stay out till after Valentine's… so what's up?" Malik was the only one not screaming in a worried fit, though I knew he cared.

Everyone else just gave him a _look_, and Malik backtracked.

"I mean, um, shouldn't you be out today?" Malik reconsidered, showing his worry before he got a tongue lecture from Ryou and Anzu both… The latter was at the back of the group, just staring worriedly while at the same time heavily confused by my own actions.

I kinda am too, but my heart seems to be the one to accept it, and my mind doesn't care since it's keeping the pain away. For now.

I sighed heavily before directing my gaze to my friends. "I'm okay, guys. _Really._ I feel better this year is all, and I wanted to come to school so…"

I didn't have to say any more, because as my treasured friends, they understood. Though I did see Tristan cast a suspicious gaze my way.

Ryou immediately smiled and stepped closer. "Well then, how about we all get to our next class?" He nodded his head at the empty classroom and we all jumped into action as the bell rang.

We all laughed as we made a mad dash to our respective classes, which uplifted my spirits even more. Everything is okay. I can do this.

And I found myself believing that more and more with each passing day.

* * *

Despite going to school for the past couple of days, I still could _not _handle this day.

While the school would be decorated in pink and red, with hearts matching the lovely holiday of tender commitment to one's respective other and just being _glad _to be with that person…

This day was drenched in utter black and despair for me. It signified loss and acceptance of that loss.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

I remember those lyrics well, because I wrote them in my journal when I first heard the song. How it _spoke _to me, how it captured my feelings of that day so long ago…

February 10th had been the day I lost my mom, when I woke up to her cold form… But it wasn't until four days later that her loss actually sunk in.

The day that I was there to see her hollow form one last time.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

I was in the cemetery now. Every year on this day I always come here. To remember momma, to write in my journal and to just talk to her.

The cemetery was just like any cemetery, I guess… Black iron gate at the entrance with a small, almost unnoticeable trail leading through. I didn't have to follow the trail to find her grave.

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

'_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

I was sitting up against one of the tall marble statues of an angel with Mom's grave in front of me.

No one else knew where I was or what I was doing at this time, and I didn't want them to. Grandpa thought I was with my friends, and my friends thought I was at home. I didn't want them to know, because I was slightly afraid of what they'd think of me.

Would they say I was crazy? Would they think I'm just too messed up to be in contact with, let alone be friends with?

I remember the call I had with Yami on Monday's lunch break… How worried he had been, how _genuine _he seemed to care for me…

And the thing is, I believe him. With all my heart, I know I can trust him and in what he says.

I sighed as I began settling, the black journal resting on my lap with pen in hand. I gazed at the gray tombstone emotionally, but not at the point of breaking down.

_Here lies a bright woman who touched everyone's hearts with her kindness. Beloved friend, sister, daughter, and mother._

I felt my eyes prickle at the last word, and yet, no tears came.

How I wished they would.

So, gathering a deep breath before exhaling, I put on my best smile. "Hey, mom." I spoke softly, a duller tone than my usual brighter one. "Happy Valentine's Day, I got you some flowers. They're really pretty." I set the small bouquet down right at her tombstone.

I picked pink carnations since they meant _love of a mother, _statice for _remembrance, _white tulips that meant _forgiveness, _and lastly, a single deep red rose that conveys heartfelt regret and sorrow. The small bouquet is something that I acquire every year for this day, flowers had always meant a lot to momma, so I would always bring her some…

I still remember the first time she ever told me about the 'Flower Language.' How all types of flowers hold special meaning…

Those memories seem so long ago now, but I still treasure them.

"I made a new friend, you would like him." I sat back down in my usual place and just stared at either her grave or up at the cloudy sky. "His name is Yami, and I met him, well…" I scratched the back of my spiky head. "Well, he texted me out of the blue one day and we've been talking ever since." I spoke, heat rising to my face as I actually told the story out loud.

"And I know it seems really irresponsible and I'll probably get chewed out for it later, but…" This time I gazed at the flowers, my gaze lost in the different colors. "But I'm happy. He's helped me so much, momma. He understands me, and it's like… like we already have this _bond_, you know? It's something so different from all of my other friends, and I haven't even met him face-to-face yet!"

I chewed on my lip, my vision hazy.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

I suddenly lost it and spilled whatever I had on my mind at the moment, my face scrunching up in pain as the dry-sobs racked me and I felt my face tilt to the cold ground below. "What I mean to say is, I think Yami is the one that I wished for at Christmas. You always told me that there will be someone out there who will understand you more than yourself, but I'm scared…"

I looked back up at the gray tombstone. "I'm _broken, _mommy. What if there's nothing left to fix? I know I'm strong enough now to live, because I have my friends and Grandpa, but what if one day I remember what I forgot and can't handle it? What if I'm just too much trouble, a burden like father always said?" I knew I was rambling now, whimpering despite having no tears to shed – even though I can feel them behind my eyes, but it's like my heart _refuses _to let them spill. It's so frustrating sometimes!

My head once again fell as I stared at the ground, clenching my eyes shut at the memories. "Sometimes I wish I could have stayed with you… even into death."

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

I remember that day. Valentine's Day. I still had injuries (because I had been rescued only two days prior), but they had to bury mommy soon – because her body was already decomposing - so I pushed myself to get out of the hospital bed long enough to go to her funeral.

Despite all of the protests from Grandpa and everyone, I _had _to be there. I remember standing with the few gathered (Grandpa, Anzu, and Mom's friends and a few family members), right under a big oak tree.

I remember feeling the crushing pain in my chest as they lowered the casket down into the ground – it was _the final _farewell to my mom.

And I can't even remember the last moments we shared together, whether they were good or bad. I never got to tell her how much I cared and loved her, how _sorry _I was for pushing her to do things when she couldn't.

I never got to tell her _goodbye._

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

I was a zombie for a good year and a half afterwards, before the pain and memories that I had came crashing down and I entered new phases… Dangerous phases that would be put away and locked up into my journal…

_On a valentine's day_

Yes, on a Valentine's Day the true shock hit me that I lost my mom, and that I had to let her go. The hollowness afterwards, coupled with having to watch them bury her six feet under, put me in a pit of despair.

I'm sure I'm not the only one in the world who has had a horrid Valentine's Day, but mine became a nightmare of memories – and a deep longing for those memories out of reach. I'd give anything for a normal, fluffy holiday…

I sighed deeply and looked back up again.

My heartbeat increased when I thought I saw someone behind one of the statues…

I kept looking, grasping my journal tightly as I stood up.

Just as I did, though, I heard the prominent ding! of my phone and got distracted.

I retrieved my phone and began looking at the bright screen with confusion.

Who is texting me?

_Hey, are you this Yugi kid that Yami talks to?_

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

Yeah, um deeply confused… (And not from the signature either) It was an unknown number, but how does he know me and Yami?

_Yes, I'm 'that kid'. How do you know Yami?_

I texted back and started surveying the area again. I could have sworn I saw someone!

Besides that, I was sort of getting paranoid so I decided to keep the visit short and get out before this turns into a horror film.

I smiled one more time at her grave before turning on my heel.

_Bye, Mom. I love you._

Ding!

_Ooooh, sassy are we? XP _

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

I felt safer on the sidewalk and texted back this mysterious person.

_R u going to answer me or not?_

I'm not really in a good mood, so yeah, being a little more blunt than usual. This guy didn't seem to mind.

Ding!

_Heh, I'm sure you've heard of me… I'm 1 of the let's see… 'psychos'? Name's Marik. XD _

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

_Great, just great… _I thought as I walked back home, the feeling of paranoia left behind in the graveyard.

Though I have a feeling that things are about to get real hectic and interesting real fast.

Strangely enough, (or strange to me) I find myself almost welcoming the change.

* * *

Keira: Ugh, that was seriously a long chapter!

**Ami: **I think it can be longer.

Keira: *looks at her Yami incredulously* Then you start typing the chapters then! *sticks out tongue*

**Ami: **But wow, that really was dark…

Keira: I know! I hope I didn't scare any of the readers off… *chews on lip nervously* This took me a whole week to type up because I kept getting writer's block (you may be able to point out where it seemed like I was struggling… I know exactly where!), and then I took a few days to go over it and make sure it was my very best!

**Ami: **Because we want to publish only our best work.

Keira: So I'm sorry if any of you didn't like it, but I had to take this turn so everyone can kind of feel where Yugi is coming from for future chappies. I promise fluffier chapters in the future~

**Ami: **As well as more of Yugi's past. This wasn't all of it, but pretty much the cream of it…

Keira: And look at who I got to introduce at the end! Our favorite psycho, Marik! :D

**Ami: **Yes, things will certainly get more interesting… *smirks evilly*

Keira: Gah, I hate it when you do that! *starts looking around* Hey, where did Yugi go?

**Ami: **I think you scared him off.

Keira: *pouts* Well now I feel crappie…

**Ami: **Relax. Once we tell him he can talk to Yami during A/N's, he'll be rushing back to us. *smirks evilly*

Keira: *edges away slightly* Seriously, yami. You gotta stop doing that! Oh, and prized cookies to **Magi Magi Magician Gal** for her idea: Joey makes a resolution to cut back on food consumption. I know it probably didn't go as how you might have thought, but it provided excellent inspiration in further developing Joey's character! :D

**Ami: ***chuckles darkly* Please review and tell us if you hated it, loved it, or just whatever is fine…

Keira: *freaks out* Please don't say you hate it! My spirit will be crushed if you do! CRUSHED! I would be reduced to tears! :'(

**~NEXT TEXT~ **Yugi gets bugged by two insistent psychos while also inviting Yami to the gang's website. When Yugi gets bullied, he finds the kinship and comfort in only one of his friends… And another origin bit of 'how-we-became-friends' of that said friend. Not mentioning who, because I deliberately like withholding information. XD Teehee, I'm so bad!

Keira: Oh, by the way, I LOVE you guys for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! They totally make my day! ^_^ Remember to hit me up with any of your ideas: whether it be text messages you want to see, phone calls, or random ideas you get for TFAS is fine… I would love the inspiration! :D

**Ami: **Oh, and for anyone who might be wondering about why Keira chose February 10th as the date of death for Yugi's mom, it's because that's the date her little brother died.

Keira: He passed peacefully though, and he was young so I know where he is. :) Plz review and let me know what you guys think! *v* By the way, despite this dark chappie, I sincerely wish a Happy Valentine's Day to you all! :D


	6. Text 6: The Other Me

Keira: …. *stares at phone*

Yugi: *comes in cheerfully* Hey, guys!

**Ami: **'Sup, shorty! *messes with his hair*

Keira: … hi … *stares at phone*

Yugi: *looks confused* Um, what's wrong with Keira-chan?

**Ami: **Dunno, she just keeps glaring at her phone for some reason…

Keira: Guys…? *still staring at phone, or in the words of Ami: glaring*

**Ami & **Yugi: Yeah?

Keira: *looks up suddenly* I think my phone is cursed! O.O Or possessed, or both!

*Ami and Yugi sweatdrop*

Yugi: What makes you say that?

Keira: Because random numbers keep texting me! And one looked like it was a local number but I don't know who it is! And then other numbers start calling me!

**Ami: **Do you ever answer them?

Keira: Hell no! *starts freaking out*

**Ami: **Calm down.

Keira: *****stops* Okay. *slumps down*

Yugi: *looks back and forth between the two girls* I don't think I'll ever understand you two… But on another note, why did you end the last chapter with MARIK of all people texting me?

Keira: Oh, because it was a fun idea at the time and—

Ding!

Keira: See?! It's cursed! CURSED!

Yugi: Um, Keira-chan, that's me… *holds up his own phone*

Keira: Oh, haha… I knew that. ^_^'

**Ami: **I bet it's Yami! *leans over to read Yugi's phone* C'mon, shorty, let's have some fun and mess with him a little… *smirks evilly*

Yugi: *grows wide-eyed and snatches phone out of reach from Ami* No! Only I get to talk to him!

Keira: You know, I'm beginning to think Ami hangs out with Bakura and Marik too much… And what have I told you about doing that smirk! *sighs as Ami chases Yugi around for the phone* Anyway, while they do that, I'll finish talking… *Ahem* You know how much I love you guys for your reviews, follows, and favorites – I love that there's so much support for TFAS!

But I would like to give a big shout-out to **malfoysdaughter. **She sent me a message that just really lifted my spirits and I know this shout-out can't repay you for your kindness… But here's hoping it kinda will! :D

**Ami: **My Hikari gets easily depressed… *hugs shorter girl*

Yugi: But here's cookies to everyone else! *gives them out and giggles while looking back at his phone*

Keira: Now that that's settled, I hope you all enjoy this new chappie! :D Some warnings again will be that there's bullying in this chapter, down with the bullying! :( Also, since the two psychos will be taking part in this chappie (and ones to come!), there will be a warning for cursing. And insane randomness - beware of that, I hear it's highly contagious. *nods to self* And I should know, because I am a victim! *starts crying*

Yugi: Is she okay?

**Ami: **Don't go near, or you'll catch it! *tugs Yugi back*

~Oh, and me and Ami don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Previously:_

I felt safer on the sidewalk and texted back this mysterious person.

_R u going to answer me or not?_

I'm not really in a good mood, so yeah, being a little more blunt than usual. This guy didn't seem to mind.

Ding!

_Heh, I'm sure you've heard of me… I'm 1 of the let's see… 'psychos'? Name's Marik. XD _

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

_Great, just great…_ I thought as I walked back home, the feeling of paranoia left behind in the graveyard.

Though I have a feeling that things are about to get real hectic and interesting real fast.

Strangely enough, (or strange to me) I find myself almost welcoming the change.

* * *

**Text 6: The Other Me**

So I was right about things getting interesting and hectic real fast. The whole walk home I was distracted by Yami's cousin, Marik, texting me _like there was no tomorrow. _

Seriously! This guy was all about sending random text messages that didn't even have anything to do with what we were talking about!

Ding!

I growled as I looked at my phone, I was almost home now.

_So I hear u live in Domino City... What's it like? How many weapon stores r there? I like weapons Especially sharp ones, though I'm more of a gun person myself... Bakura likes knives though, did u known tht he has a collection? Very impressive. Nuthin like MINE though! Hahahahahahahahaha XD_

**_XxCRAZYxX_**

How in the hell does Yami put up with this?! This guy is all about insane randomness and _talking! _More than once I've wanted to stop and bang my head against a wall because of the things he's texted me…

I chose to ignore the psycho, and walk into the comfort of my home.

The bell chimed as I walked in through the Game Shop entrance, I came through this way because Grandpa usually stayed behind in here to tidy up after closing hours.

"Oh," The old man responded, rising up from behind the polished counter before smiling at me. "Yugi, my boy! Did you have fun with your friends?"

I mentally flinched, hating to lie to him, but I just didn't want him to worry about me… "Yeah, Grandpa, I did!" I put on my best smile, skipping up to the clean glass counter. Inside were Duel Monster cards, I remembered how Joey used to spend _hours _just looking at all of the different ones. "How was it today? Get any good deals?"

He chuckled. "A few came by and bought the latest games out, but there wasn't much business today since it's a holiday and all."

I nodded absentmindedly, scanning the large space of the store. Our store was called Kame Game Shop, though everyone just calls it 'The Game Shop' for short or in passing. We were the only true game shop around, and by that I mean we have every form of game imaginable.

Video games, computer games, game consoles, card games, board games… you name it. We even have a space set up that had tables where you could play Duel Monsters and other trading card games, and there were a few game machines set up for customers to play a 'trial run' on any of the currently new games out. The gang likes to hang out down here when it isn't busy.

"Go ahead and go on up, I know you're tired." Grandpa startled me from my thoughts and I looked back at him.

He had a gentle smile on his wrinkled face, and a knowing look in his eyes. My Grandpa truly was the best.

"Thank you." I quickly hugged him and went up the stairs that was located in the back of the shop. Grandpa knew how today was for me, and yet, I felt bad because today was also a reminder to him that he lost a daughter…

_My presence would probably just make it worse on him… _I thought to myself, knowing how the guilt on Grandpa's shoulders can be. He wished he could have prevented the past from happening; he blames himself in a way for not being keen enough to pick up when father started changing for the worse.

But I knew in my heart of hearts that I could never blame anyone but myself for what happened.

I sighed.

Ding!

_So r u ignoring me now? Is tht what's happening? Well then I'll just tell Yami just how mean u r! :(_

**Xx_CRAZYxX_**_**  
**_

And then I groaned.

I made it up to my room before crashing on my bed. I decided to text the maniac back before things got worse…

_Okay, Marik, I'll bite… What do you want from me?_

There, now that that's out of the way… Maybe I'll do something productive like scream in my pillow. Yeah, that sounds nice.

Ding!

_Bite what? O.O U can't bite me! I dont even know u! And I have to know u b4 u can ever bite me! :P_

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

Okay, that's it. I've decided to get to the bottom of this…

By calling Yami. Does he even know that his psycho housemate is texting me? How did he even get my number in the first place?!

Ugh, my brain hurts.

Instead of responding back to the random maniac, I called Yami's phone.

It rung past the fourth ring (he usually answers either before or by the fourth ring), and I began gnawing on my lip in worry that he wasn't going to answer… Then, abruptly, someone picked up.

"Who the hell is this and what do you want?"

I 'eeped' and jumped against my bed's headboard, not expecting the sudden voice.

The sudden voice that did _not _belong to Yami. It was much louder and rude than his usual smooth baritone one. Plus, this voice sounded a lot angrier too.

"Um… Yami?" I spoke quietly after I regained my composure, though my heart was hammering in my chest at talking to someone I didn't know.

"Do I sound like Yami to you?" Came the snide reply of the rude male.

"U-Uh, no, but—"

"For Ra's sake, speak up!"

"B-But this is Yami's phone! Who _are _you?" I spoke with a much louder voice, sounding much more confident then I felt.

He grunted. "This is Bakura." Well, this was certainly a shock. "Now, would you mind telling me what the hell an 'Aibou' means?"

I was stumped. Wait, what? "Excuse me?"

He growled in frustration – of that much I could tell over the phone. "It's your damn name, isn't it?"

I blinked. "Uh, no it isn't…"

"What?" There was a pause, and then he returned. "But that's what popped up on the bloody screen when you called!"

My heart thumped loudly again in my chest, and I felt like my whole body was blushing. That's what Yami has me listed as on his phone? I really mean that much to him?

All I could picture right now is seeing the word 'Aibou' listed in his contacts, popping up whenever I texted or called him…

"Hey! Hey! Aye-boo person!" Bakura started shouting in my ear, and I responded.

"It's pronounced, _Aibou_, and where is Yami?" I asked him, trying to calm my racing heart at what I just found out.

"Why do you want to know?" he sneered.

"Because I want to talk to him!" I found myself raising my voice.

"What for?" What was this, an interrogation?

I sighed heavily before responding back with earnest. "_Please_ can I talk to Yami? It's really important."

"He's out right now. Left his phone." Came his instant response, and I felt the back of my head hit the headboard behind me. It was strange, but I detected a British accent from this guy… "So what _is _your name, then?"

I sighed again; well I have nothing left to lose… "It's Yugi."

There was a heavy silence that filled the air, on both ends of the phone, as well as… tension, maybe?

All of that was broken by a loud, abrupt, evil cackling that filled the air and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, so _you're _the Yugi person we've heard so much about…" I could practically envision an evil smirk accompanying that sinister voice… complete with curling black moustache. "The one that has the Pharaoh _so _fuckin' whipped!"

"What?" I was in shock, and I'm pretty sure he was talking about Yami, though I don't understand the 'Pharaoh' reference… Was it a nickname or something?

I was ignored as he continued his evil laughter (seriously, it was like one of those villain laughs from a cartoon or movie!), ignoring me further by yelling out, "Marik! I'm talking to that Yugi kid!"

Oh shit. No, no, no, NO!

"What?!" Came a sudden, albeit a little distant, deeper male voice (at least a little deeper than Bakura's). Suddenly, said voice was right at my ear. "_Yuuuuugi!"_ He drawled loudly, causing me to hold the phone away with a grimace, and then he proceeded to laugh just as evilly as Bakura. Jeez, what is up with these guys?

Suddenly, Marik's voice returned with a little whine added to it. "Oh, so you ignore _me_ but go and talk to Kitty? That hurts, it really does…"

"Marik, for the last bloody time, I told you to stop calling me that!" Bakura interrupted the insane one's rant with a loud bark.

"Aw, but it suits you Bakura! Your hair is so fluffy-looking…" I had a feeling that it was on speakerphone, because I could hear the two psychos clearly.

"It is not, you blasted psycho!"

"Is too! I bet if Yugi were to see you then he'd agree with me, wouldn't you Yugi?" Marik turned the conversation back around to me. Joy.

"Um…" Was all I got to say before Marik started up again.

"See! He agrees that your fluffy like a cat, so your nickname sticks, Fluffy." Marik spoke proudly, and Bakura groaned.

"Wait, I thought it was 'Kitty'?" I asked, and Bakura started talking again.

"You'll come to find out that Marik calls everyone by different nicknames."

"Oh." Was my response.

"Now I have to think up a name for you, Yugi!" Marik was once again happily insane – you could just tell that by his voice, it rose and fell in pitch. "Let's see…"

"Well Yami calls him 'Aibou.' Oh, and I still don't know what that means!" Bakura sounded frustrated before Marik piped up casually.

"I think it's Japanese for penis."

Pause.

Simultaneously from both me and Bakura: "WHAT?!"

"You said Yami calls Yugi that? That's dirty…" And then Marik proceeded to laugh psychotically.

"Wow, didn't know the Pharaoh had it in him! And he's constantly saying how _we _have perverse minds…" Bakura joined Marik in their villain-like laughter.

I could feel my face flushing red again. "It doesn't mean _that!_" I found myself shouting. "It means _Partner!"_

There were two gasps on the other end of the line before both spoke up in hushed tones.

"Oh, so he's serious then…" Marik was the first to speak after their collective gasps.

"The poor fool has finally lost it…" Bakura muttered, and I felt left out of the loop.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, because I'm pretty sure they were speaking about Yami…

Bakura answered first. "Nothing you need to know… shrimp."

"Hey, I'm not short!" Okay, so I was, but they didn't know that!

"But you could be." Marik piped in ever so casually.

"Exactly. So shrimp it is!" And then the both of them decided to laugh again. I was starting to get sick of that.

I sighed. "Whatever. When is Yami getting back?"

They answered at the same exact time.

"Never." That was Bakura.

"We killed him." …And that was Marik.

And then both started a new round of maniacal chortling.

"O-kay… Well I'm just gonna hang up now, so…"

"NO!" Both yelled and I cringed.

"We still haven't gotten to the good stuff yet!" Bakura reprimanded in an amused tone of voice.

"Yeah, like where do you live and—"

My eyes grew wide just as Marik was cut off by something slamming in the background.

"Oh, lookie who's home!" Marik chirped, and my heart beat loudly as a familiar baritone voice spoke in the background.

"Marik? Bakura? I accidentally left my phone…" His smooth voice trailed off, as I'm sure he realized that it was in the possession of his delinquent housemates.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Oh we _know_. We've been having pleasant chit-chat with your _precious Yugi." _He then directed his voice more to the phone. "Isn't that right? Go ahead and say hi to your boyfriend."

I gulped, eyes going impossibly wide at his implications. _Boyfriend?_

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end before Yami was shouting.

"_BAKURA! _Hand over my phone at once! And Yugi isn't… we're not…" He sighed then, "Yugi is a very good friend, not a _boyfriend."_

My heart did a stuttering thump-thump as my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at the pain in my chest. Why did I suddenly feel so hurt?

"He's a boy, and he's a friend. Really, Pharaoh? Do I have to go into _this _kind of talk—"

Bakura was suddenly cut off by Marik. "But the shrimp isn't his boyfriend, remember?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now?!" Bakura snapped right into the phone, whereas Marik spoke calmly.

"I think you should know, Kitty. Yugi is his _Aibou_, which is more important in Yami's books…" Marik's voice turned devious toward the end, and did I hear a _smirk _in his expression?

"I-I—" Yami stuttered, which was a shock because Yami _never _stutters. He's so cool and collected… "Get out. Both of you. And give back my phone."

I could hear the two psychos snicker before they relented, surprisingly.

"We have better things to do anyway," Bakura said as I heard shuffling – probably them getting up to pass the phone to Yami.

"Yeah! Like look up the Japanese word for penis." I could _clearly _hear the huge smile in the psycho's voice.

"Hmm… I might join you, there are some things that I need to look up, too." Bakura sauntered off with Marik to wherever it is they go to.

I heard a deep sigh and nothing else, so that must mean I was turned off speaker.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you to those psychos." His voice was apologetic, and I smiled – so easy, so natural.

"Yeah… those two are some _interesting _characters." I laughed lightly, feeling relieved and glad to be talking to Yami.

"Well that's one way of putting it; did they say anything to you? Anything bad at all?" Yami sounded anxious, and with good reason judging by his housemates' personalities.

"Uh, well…" I started thinking, and was instantly reminded of the screen name. "Bakura said you have me listed as _Aibou _in your contacts…" I muttered lowly, but he still heard, judging by the string of low mutterings in… Wait, was Yami speaking in another language? What was that, Arabic?

"Um, well… It's, um, it's – it's stupid. Really, really stupid." He sounded nervous, and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Yaaaami! C'mon, it can't be THAT bad." I added on teasingly, hoping to lighten up the subject so it wouldn't be so hard on him.

I heard Yami start mumbling again, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"What?" I asked, pressing my ear closer to the phone in hopes of hearing him better.

"It's important." Suddenly Yami was speaking with such clarity, with such confident emotion, that all of my attention was captured in an instant. "_You're _important to me, Yugi. That's why I had to give it to you."

My heart was beating so loudly that my ears were pounding, and my face was rapidly heating up.

And why was it that I felt like crying? Not the dry-sobbing kind that I do when having an emotional breakdown, but… the _happy _kind. I've never had to deal with this type of happy – because I get the happy feeling when I'm with my friends – but I remember momma explaining it to me…

"_Your heart weeps sometimes, Yugi. When it's broken in sadness, and when it's filled with such happiness that it bursts! You have to find that special someone for your heart to come to that type of happiness…"_

I clenched the fabric over my heart. Could this be… Is _this _the type of happiness momma told me about? Does that mean…?

"That's what I feel, but I understand if you're uncomfortable… I'll just hang up and—"

"_**No!" **_I suddenly shouted, feeling my heart wrench when Yami said he would hang up.

My outburst surprised him, because he spoke in a shocked voice. "Yugi?"

I smiled then, genuinely. "You're important to me, too." And I meant it with all my heart, as cliché as that sounds.

There was a small gasp before Yami responded with eagerness laced in his baritone voice. "Really?"

I nodded, though he couldn't see. "Yep!" I spoke so cheerfully that I giggled – feeling so incredibly light.

He chuckled then, and we were quiet as my heart calmed back down.

"By the way…"

"Hmm…?" His response made it seem like he had been in deep thought.

I giggled anyway, surprising myself since I hate to 'giggle.' "How is it that you can put up with those two 24/7?"

He started laughing like crazy before he answered me with a bemused voice. "Lots and _lots _of medication."

I started laughing instantly, feeling even more buoyant as he joined me.

* * *

Some odd days later (leaning in toward the end of February), me and the gang were sitting in the last class of the day that we all – consequently – had together.

It was kind of boring, since it was mainly study period, so we were all bunched up together with textbooks out. We were just going over lesson plans and studying for tests, but once that was done we all dissolved into whispered conversation.

Joey and Tristan were playing 'football' with their extra paper while Malik cheered whoever on, and the rest of us just talked and watched the 'game.'

I was smiling throughout it all, and almost didn't notice that Malik started talking to me. "So Yugi, I've noticed you seem a lot more…" The blond Egyptian pondered this while stroking his chin in thought. When he found out the emotion, he snapped his fingers and turned back to me. "Happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes, happy. You're practically _glowing."_

I narrowed my eyes playfully, still smiling. "You leave my glow out of this!"

Malik just snickered, and it was Tristan who started next. "Yeah, man. Your smile is so contagious that even Principal Rubert was smiling!"

Me and a couple others laughed at the reference to our grumpy principal, and I shrugged at my friend.

"Can't a guy just be _happy?"_ I questioned, propping my elbow up and resting my face in my raised palm.

Anzu giggled. "Well of course, silly! We're just curious why… In Malik's words, '_glowing' _with it."

I sighed, because as much as I wanted to tell them about Yami… I just couldn't. I was afraid of their reaction.

"I'm just happy because…" I quickly peeked over at Tristan, who was sitting next to me, before looking back at the others. "…of someone." There, that was all they were getting. I saw Tristan raise one brow in question, obviously wondering if I was going to tell the others about Yami.

Joey raised a brow in question. "Who?"

I just shook my head. "Not telling."

That was an immediate letdown to the group, and they expressed it quite loudly, which earned them a stern look from the teacher.

I laughed quietly as they all gave me a 'look' that meant: this-is-so-not-over!

. * . * . * .

_Hey, I'll call you tonight k? I've got some of the gang over._

I was texting Yami while me, Joey, Malik, and Ryou walked to the Game Shop. The four of us wanted to try out some of the new games out, and unfortunately Anzu and Tristan couldn't make it. It was the weekend now, so they were going to stay over a little later.

Which is why I had to text Yami that because he _will _call me if I haven't said anything.

Ding!

_Only U shortie could make the Pharaoh pout like that. LMAO_

_**-KINGofTHIEVES-**_

I shook my head, smiling. That was Bakura. He apparently got my number from Marik – and the both are always texting me… It was both tiring and amusing at the same time, because they were always telling me things about Yami.

But a pouting Yami? Judging by the seriousness of his voice, I wouldn't expect him to be the 'pouting' type.

Ding!

_Hahahahahahahaha~! U should see Yam-Yams now! He's all pouty and acting like a child – even MORE THAN ME! What's ur secret power? I must know! XP_

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

I laughed a little at the psycho's text. After getting to know him, I've realized that Marik really _does _have a thing for nicknames… So I've just gotten used to them. Though his insane randomness is something I don't think one gets used to….

"You sure are popular," Malik sauntered beside me, peeking at me and my phone curiously.

I quickly put my phone back in my pocket – not even bothering to text them back, they'll just keep on anyway – and looked at my friend.

"Yeah." I laughed a little, more than a little nervous at the probing light purple eyes peering at me.

Suddenly, the devious Egyptian turned pouting. "_Yuuuugi! _You know you can tell me anything! Even something that you can't tell anyone else!" He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me with a look of concentration. "It'll just be between me and you. Shhhh, don't tell anyone!"

I blinked my wide eyes. Holy crap, that just reminded me of _Marik! _

"Well—ACK!"

Malik was fortunately cut off by Ryou pulling on one of his gold earrings. "Malik, look at me."

Malik did as he was told, though with a huge maniacal smile on his tanned face. "Yes, fluffy kitten?"

I blinked again. _This is not happening…_

Ryou apparently saw something in those glittering light purple eyes because he let go of the Egyptian with a heavy sigh. "What have I told you about sugar and energy drinks?"

Malik chirped up his reply while bouncing a little in place. "That it's not good to mix them because they taste soooo _gooood~!"_

"Oh God," Joey said as he came up to stand beside me, since we had stopped when the spectacle happened. "Want me to just knock him out and carry him the rest of the way?"

Ryou looked at Joey as if he were deciding the pros and cons about said actions before sighing once again. "No, because if we do that then he'll get into one of his pissy moods afterwards…"

My eyes widened again while Malik stopped his bouncing – eyes impossibly wide while his mouth stood open, completely aghasted.

Ryou looked at the two of us in confusion. "What?"

"_Ryou! _You just said a naughty-naughty-bad word!" Malik answered, looking for all the world like it was about to start raining fire and the apocalypse start happening around us.

Ryou just rolled his eyes. "Come on, we need to get to Yugi's house _sometime _today."

I was just in shock of alternate reality-like it seemed right now. First, Malik getting all hyper and crazy and reminding me of _Marik. _Then Ryou pulls a curse on us like it was something he does everyday (which it wasn't), and the strange thing is… At that moment, he reminded me of _Bakura._

Dear Ra, what is this world coming to? Wait… Did I just say _Ra? _Oh shoot! Now I've been influenced too!

"Okay! To Yugi's house we go!" Malik skipped ahead happily while we followed in a power-walk.

Through all my thoughts, a shiver raced up my spine and I quickly turned around.

It was a sense of paranoia, a feeling I know all too well. My eyes scanned the area, but there was no one else there besides the occasional car racing by on the road.

"Yug'?" That was Joey, and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay… Old habits die hard I guess," I laughed lightly, completely humorless, and Joey easily picked up on it.

"Hey, you know I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to ya, right?" I looked back at him, and saw the earnest promise in his honey brown eyes.

I nodded, smiling again. "I know, Jo'. Thanks for having my back." I was a bully magnet in the past… Though that was forgotten after I became friends with Joey and Tristan. They made sure that all bullies knew to stay away from me… Even Kaiba, of all people, had a little bit of influence – no one wanted to piss off a rich and dangerous CEO.

He shared my smile and nodded. "Always, little buddy!" He messed with my hair a little before we ran to catch up to an excited Malik and a sighing Ryou.

* * *

I messed up. Like, REALLY messed up.

"_Yugi!" _That was Anzu, in all of her wrath, staring at me with heated blue eyes.

Here's the rough summary: She knows about me and Yami – which was purely accidental on my part.

I had to renew my minutes, and Anzu was there to show me how…

…But I forgot to tell Yami about that, and he started calling my phone. Since Anzu was in the process of punching in different numbers, it automatically picked up.

"Who is this?" Was the start of it all. What was bad was Anzu started asking a bunch of questions while on the phone with Yami, but he took it in stride and answered politely.

Which had been very bad, in a way, because now Anzu was like _in love _with the guy! That made it worse on me, because she was in hysterics as to why I didn't tell her sooner about Yami.

"Listen, Anzu," I quickly interceded her current rant, going for calm and humble as I stared at her. "It was all an accident that started this, and I didn't want to freak anyone out." My eyes glanced over at my phone that rested on the couch – muted, with Yami on hold while me and Anzu talked. "Would you have really been okay with me talking to a total stranger if I had told you from the beginning about Yami?"

"Well, I—" This stumped her, and her mouth shut as she looked in deep thought.

I took this time to go over all of the numerous questions she had asked Yami when he first called…

"_How do you know Yugi?" _Anzu had sounded very parental then in her interrogation.

"_I accidentally texted him a little after Christmas, and we've been talking ever since." _She had put Yami on speakerphone, and I had stood in the background worrying on my bottom lip.

Anzu cut an accusatory glance toward me. _"And how old are you?"_

"_Seventeen."_

"_What are your intentions with my little brother?" _At that, my eyes grew wide, but Anzu wasn't looking at me anymore.

Yami sighed on the other end. _"Look, it is not my intention to hurt Yugi—"_

"_I never said that."_

"_But I want to make it clear to someone who cares about him as deeply as you, because I know he cares the same way about you."_

At this, Anzu looked back at me in surprise. _"He does?"_

Yami chuckled. _"Very much so. He talks about his best friend Anzu, who means 'as much to him as a real older sister' more than any other member of your group of friends." _Okay, _yes _I've said that to him, but I think Yami was laying it on a little too thick…

Anzu just stared at me with glittering sapphire eyes, and I offered a warm smile and a nod. _"But you still didn't answer my question."_

"_I assure you that I harbor no ill will toward Yugi, nor will I ever. He's a great friend – if not the greatest friend I have. It was amazingly coincidental that we met in the time that I needed an understanding person the most."_

Anzu sat speechless, before she quickly got over it with a sigh and slight smile. _"Well, Yami. I appreciate your honesty, now could you hold on while I talk to Yugi?"_

"_Of course."_

And now we're back to the present. Where I was still biting my bottom lip in anxiousness, hoping Anzu would accept Yami.

She sighed suddenly, and I directed my attention to her. "Does anyone else know about this?"

I looked down. "Well, Tristan found out by accident—"

"_Tristan _knows?!" Anzu groaned at this information, letting her head fall to the coffee table in front of her.

"And Yami's two cousins/housemates have been texting me, but that's all."

Anzu sat back up to stare at me. "Tell me about Yami."

I titled my head in confusion. "But you just talked to him."

"No, silly." She laughed lightly. "I mean, I want to hear _your _opinion on him."

"Oh." I rocked back on my heels, not expecting this. "Well, we're kind of opposite in a way but have a lot of similarities at the same time…"

"How so?" Her question and voice was soft, and I looked up at the ceiling.

"Well he's kind of a bad boy," –I blushed at this— "But I think that's just influence from his cousins… He hates mornings, and is kind of lazy…" Let's see, what else? A smile grew as I thought more. "He likes warm and hot weather, and _hates_ snow." I laughed at that. "He likes to watch criminal shows, and horror films – again, I think it's because of his cousins' influence."

"He can be impatient a lot of the times, yet more understanding than anyone I've ever met. But we _do _have things in common… Like music, doing pranks, and we both _love _games! And get this – we both like to wear leather!" I giggled a little at that, remembering our very first game together… Twenty Questions. "He's just an amazing person to me, Anzu. I really don't know what I'd do without him… In a way, he's like the other me that Mom always talk about…" And I meant it all; Yami really has become someone special in my life – as irreplaceable as my close friends.

I looked back at Anzu to see her smiling at me, and her eyes looking so bright. "It's him, isn't it?" I stopped at this. "The reason that you've been so happy lately, the reason behind why the last holiday didn't affect you as bad…"

I didn't speak, just nodded at her. She sighed and patted the seat beside her and I calmly made my way over to the too-comfy-for-its-own-good couch.

After I was seated, she turned to me.

"Yugi, I admit I'm kind of upset that you didn't tell me about this sooner."

"I wanted to, but—!"

She cut me off with the _look_ and I stopped to listen. "But after hearing both sides of the story, I have to say…"

I waited with baited breath, my heart picking up rhythm in my chest.

Shocking me to oblivion, I watched as Anzu's whole face lit up and she all but pounced on me in excitement.

"I absolutely LOVE this guy!" She squealed, and my heart dropped in light horror. Oh great, Fangirl Anzu is back! "Seriously, it's like one of those romance novels Ryou let me read one time!" She got all starry-eyed while I spoke in even more shock.

"Ryou reads romance novels?"

She nodded absentmindedly before turning her giddy attention back to me. "Ooooh, we should so invite him to the site!"

If possible, I think my eyes widened even more.

"Think about it, Yugi! You don't have to tell anyone about how you _really_ met Yami, just say he's a pen pal or something…"

Why did I feel like I was suddenly sucked into an alternate reality, _again_? Then again, Fangirl Anzu was kind of different from her usual self…

"What about Tristan?" I asked, being serious, but she just waved it off with her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." I visibly cringed for one of my best friends. Anzu Talks were something the group tried to avoid at all costs. "Now then, go ahead and give Yami the good news!" Anzu quickly handed me the phone and I just gave her a look again before relenting.

I pushed it off mute and replied, "Hey, Yami?"

"Yes?" His baritone voice echoed slightly in the living room while on speaker.

"It's okay, Anzu no longer has a problem with us, just that she's slightly angry that she didn't know about it sooner." Why did my heart give an excited jump when I said 'with us?'

"I'm very sorry, Anzu. And thank you for being so accepting." Yami answered in the most humble voice.

Anzu giggled. "No problem, you just better make sure you never hurt him!" Though I think she was already convinced of this without him agreeing to it. She warmed up to people real fast.

I sighed when Anzu gave me the _look_ again. "How would you feel about joining my group's site?"

. * . * . * .

So we decided not to invite Yami to our Rp game just yet… But I showed him around to the many other things on the site. As well as to all of our friends, who came on a little later. Everyone introduced themselves (using their pennames for right now, since they didn't know Yami that well yet), and seemed to be okay with it – only asking a few questions, to which most of them were answered by Anzu.

"So you post journal entries as well?" Yami asked me. We decided to stay on the phone to talk since he was new to the site. I was now in my room, with Yami on speaker so I could be on the site with my phone, and Anzu left for her house so she could use her laptop to get on.

I blushed at his question, we were now in the 'Article' section of the site, but I think Yami was directly viewing the journal entries listed on my profile page.

"Yeah, some of them are a little embarrassing…" I mumbled, some of them were lighthearted and random while some of them were stories or emotional articles. I have a ton of them up, and they all varied in length – I like to write almost every day.

"Hmm… These are really good, Yugi. I like all of the elements you use, as well as honesty when writing." He complimented me, obviously skimming through them.

I flushed even worse from his compliments. "T-Thanks…"

He lightly chuckled. "No problem, Aibou."

So we went on to 'Pics & Videos' where it was mainly Malik's area, and Yami commented on a lot of them – even asking if he could upload some videos. His user penname was 'CrimsonPharaoh' and I was immediately reminded of Bakura since he used that nickname a lot on Yami. It had something to do with their past, or so I was told.

Next was the Forum area, where all the fun was. We had different categories up, some completely random while some were discussions on our favorite things to watch and do. But the most popular had to be our written Rp's. We had some up with us just being silly, whereas some actually had a storyline and developed characters.

Yami's interest immediately met with these. "Yugi, can I join in?" he asked so eagerly that I laughed.

"Of course, it'll be a nice surprise. Just make sure to create your character profile in the Character Creation forum." I told him, and he eagerly agreed.

After that was done, and I marveled at his newly created character, we headed into the 'Roleplaying Club.'

It was just me and him for a while until Anzu joined us. I had multiple characters created (including villains), but my main one (one of the 'heroes' in the story) quickly met and welcomed Yami's character in to the group. The Rp we were doing was basically a spin-off of our online game, Millennium World. The roleplaying forum game was even called 'The Shadow Games' and was a more in depth version of MW; The Shadow Games was for our characters and their development.

"This is amazing, I've never been on a site like this one." Yami commented after a couple of posts.

I laughed again. "It gets even better! Do you see a small icon at the corner of your screen?"

"Yes," he said after a few seconds. "It says 'Meebo,' do you want me to click it?"

When I told him "yes", he gasped when it came to life – listing everyone who was online at the moment and who he could talk to; as well as the emoticons and mood he could type in. It even listed when updates were made on the site when logged in.

"So even when we're not talking on the phone, we can still chat on Meebo." I told him.

"And it seems that you can open a chatroom with any number of members…" Yami stated, distracted while obviously messing with it.

I smiled and laughed when his mood popped up under his penname.

_Feeling excited and grateful to DarkMagician for inviting me here! :)_

The rest of our night was spent with laughter and messing around on the site – as well as losing track of time… _again. _

* * *

I felt adrenaline start to spike in my body. The heavy sound of footsteps was right behind me.

It was now after school, and I was walking home alone since the gang went to the arcade and I had promised Grandpa I'd come home right after school to help out in the shop.

Now I felt like I should have gotten Joey or Tristan to at least walk with me home… as childish as that sounded, at least I would be safe.

I haven't been stalked and bullied in over a year, that's why I had shook off that paranoid feeling days ago… Now I really wished I had paid closer attention to it, maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hey, brat! Wait up!" Came the angry shout. We were on a pretty much dead street, and it was at that time of week where most cars weren't out, especially on this quiet street.

I was running as fast as my short legs could carry me – curse my shortness! It wasn't helping that I was having small panic attacks in my mind from all of the memories I still had from those awful days…

I suddenly tripped, in my fright, and let out a sharp yelp as I did. It was over, I knew it.

The harsh footsteps sounded louder and louder in my ears and all I could do was shake in fear. _I'm still so weak._

Suddenly, I was yanked harshly up by my hair by the bully.

"Let go!" I screamed, but it sounded like a pitiful plea, much too low for anyone to hear.

But it was a nightmare of memories going on inside my head. From the bullying days, and then to the torture that father put me through… When would it just _stop?_

I was dragged roughly out of sight, and I could only pray that it would be a swift beating. Those didn't hurt as much as the longer, drawn out beatings.

"W-What do y-you want f-from me?" I stammered, still shaking as he slammed me into the brick wall. Maybe he was just a mugger, and I didn't have that much on me…

The bully's cold eyes looked into mine and I shook once more. This guy was almost as tall as Ushio! (The guy who beat up Joey and Tristan)

But he didn't answer me; he just grabbed me up to slam me against the brick wall behind harder.

. * . * . * .

My whole body ached. There were cuts on my face from where it scraped against the pavement when I was kicked down, and bruises on almost every inch of my skin. There was nothing broken – thankfully – but I think my ankle was sprained.

I was currently lying facedown on the cold, dirty ground. It had to have been a while since the beating took place, because the sun was starting to set…

The bully had just stopped, and I forced myself to look up at the standing figure.

"Why…?" I managed to get out. Why had he done this to me? Did I have a target painted on my back or something?!

"Because I was told to." Came his gruff reply, and before I could say anymore to his puzzling statement, my phone went off.

The bully retreated hastily as soon as I answered.

"H-Hello?" I whimpered out after using my battered arm to get the phone out.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice sounded so soothing at the moment, even in his confusion.

"O-Oh, h-hi Yami…" I could feel that awful prickling behind my eyes, telling me that the tears were there, but they just couldn't be shed.

"Yugi! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Even Yami could tell I was hurt through the phone, my voice sounded so pitifully weak… Like the rest of me.

I whimpered out something that sounded like a "yes," and Yami took it as one because his tone grew even more anxious.

"What happened?"

I started taking in deep breaths now, as my breathing slowly became labored. I was entering the dry-sobbing stage, and Anzu wasn't around…

I whimpered again, but managed to reply to Yami.

"S-Someone followed m-me a-and b-beat me u-up." It was so hard to get those words out, my whole body hurt and thoughts were raging.

"A bully did this to you?!" He sounded so appalled that for an instant I was captured by the strong anger underlining his voice.

Again, I got out something akin to a "yes" before forcing myself to roll over unto my back – which was entirely bruised from all of the rough pounding it received from the bully slamming me into the brick wall.

Yami must have heard all of my pained cries because his voice was once again anxious in my ear. "Yugi? Are you okay? Is he still there?"

I opened my eyes – that had been scrunched together in pain - and briefly gazed around the empty place before closing my eyes once again. "No, he's gone." I got that out without stammering, but that was probably because I was trying my hardest to keep it together right now. I couldn't afford an emotional breakdown right here, right now.

"I can't believe anyone would do this to you!" Yami sounded so angry, I could clearly hear the threatening growl over the phone.

"Yami…" I said so quietly, I don't think he heard me. I felt like I was losing strength now, and that was not good.

"If I ever find out who did it, they'll pay!" He again threatened in that powerful voice of his.

"Yami, I feel tired…" I spoke, and he quickly focused on me again.

"No! Yugi, you need to call the ambulance, get some help, understand?" He spoke urgently, trying to keep me awake.

It worked, because that last bit made my eyes open wide in alarm. _**"No! **_I-I can't c-call for the ambulance, I d-don't like hospitals…" I muttered, feeling so weak again, and it didn't help that that awful prickling sensation returned behind my eyes.

Yami shushed me in a soothing voice, and I felt my eyelids droop a bit at that. "It's okay, Aibou. You don't have to go to the hospital if you do not wish, but you have to stay awake for me, okay?"

"Yeah…" My eyelids drooped further, the pain slowly lulling me to darkness… As it used to do so much in the past.

"_Yugi!" _Yami shouted again, sounding alarmed. "You must not fall asleep!"

"B-But everything hurts, Yami…" I whimpered out, no longer having a care of how pitiful I sounded now.

"I know it does, Aibou. But it'll get better… I promise. Can you stand up?" His voice was soothing and gentle, and an image of my mother passed before my eyes and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I can do this. For mommy… For _Yami._

I nodded to myself before bracing myself against all of the pain. "I-I'll try." I told him, and he urged me on as I slowly raised myself up with my arms. I used the wall for support, and gradually got on my knees. It was tricky, because I had to be careful of my injured ankle – I knew it was something that didn't require a hospital visit, so I should be good.

"That's it, Yugi. Keep going and don't hurry yourself." Yami's voice was the only thing that had me going now. I would have surely been lost to darkness if he hadn't been with me…

"T-Thank you, Yami… For being s-such a good fr-friend to me." I told him, ignoring the prickling sensation and lump in my throat as I spoke from the heart.

"It's _you_, Aibou, that I should be thanking for being such a good friend to me." By the sound of his voice, I knew he had to be smiling.

I found myself smiling too, both from his words and that endearing voice. A sharp pain raced up my leg when I leaned a little too much on my hurt ankle, and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Aibou! Are you okay?" I noticed he's been calling me by that a lot lately…

"Y-Yeah…" I answered in a tired voice – it was the complete opposite of my usual cheery one. I started limping slowly again, using the wall for support as I made it into the open street. The last rays of sunlight beamed in my face and I cringed.

"Do you think you can make it home? How faraway are you?"

I squinted my eyes to look at my surroundings. As soon as I got down this street, then down the next one the shop would be in sight.

"Not too far," I answered, voice still tired, but at least there was no more stammering.

"Good. Just stay on the phone and listen to me, okay? You're going to be okay." There was a promise in his voice, and I found myself believing in that promise.

Whether it was the sun's glow beaming at me, or the pain fogging up my brain, I started feeling even more tired but trudged on and kept a steady voice. "I'm going to be okay…" I repeated his words, and he encouraged me more with a gentle, but strong voice.

Yami was there with me through every clumsy limp, every gasp of pain, until Kame Game Shop was in sight.

By the time I made it though, it was already getting dark out. I suddenly felt bad because Grandpa had needed me, would he be upset?

I flinched at a sudden memory of father smacking me harshly in the face for disobeying him. Would they never go away?

"Yugi? How are you doing?" That was Yami, again with calm and gentleness. How long had we been on the phone?

"I'm still here… The Game Shop is there, I can see it." I said, a small smile coming on my face at the thought of _home._

"Okay, your almost there, Yugi…" Yami encouraged.

My legs felt so weak that it seemed like they'd give out any time now, and me eyelids continued to droop slightly ever again. If not for Yami keeping me going, I would have already passed out cold by now.

Finally, _finally, _I made it to the front door.

"I'm here, Yami!" I showed more life in this response then all of the previous ones; my eyes even opened up a little more.

Yami let out a relieved chuckle. "I'm so proud of you, Aibou."

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see it. "Th-Thank you so much, Yami. For being there for me…" I trailed off, feeling my sudden high come down.

"I always will be, Yugi. Go in, okay? Call me after you've rested and gotten checked-out," Yami's voice was once again soothing to my worn nerves and muscles, and I numbly nodded, following his instructions.

"Bye, Yami." I spoke and then hung up.

I opened the door and felt blackness come over me just as I heard Grandpa's gasp.

* * *

I spent days in my room… Even after my physical wounds had healed enough that I would be okay with, well, continuing life outside my sanctuary.

Emotionally, I couldn't handle it. Because as soon as I woke up after Grandpa had taken care of me (himself, not by sending me to the hospital, because he knows I'll freak out worse there), it all started. All of the nightmares I used to have during those terrible days resurfaced, as well as mental scars left behind by father.

Bullying, for me, started at a young age. When I first started school at the tender age of five, I didn't really have any friends because of how I looked. And then when I stayed small while everyone else around me grew taller, I was picked on by the bigger boys. I didn't have that much confidence – I still don't, just when around my friends and when playing my love: games – so I never stood up for myself…

…Which equaled more bullying. After becoming friends with Anzu, the bullying lessened a bit.

But everything changed after I lost both of my parents and had to go through extensive therapy. Everyone thought I was a freak, and chose to share that both verbally and physically.

It hurt. I don't know what had been worse: the verbal, mental abuse, or the physical blows. Both were lasting, and some left scars.

I was in my pit of despair, changing positions from sitting at my desk, to the bed, and then to my favorite: sitting on the floor beside my door.

I wasn't accepting any calls, and wasn't accepting any visits from anyone but Grandpa occasionally – and only because he had to make sure I was eating.

I just didn't want them to see me like this, _so pitiful, so weak. _They wouldn't understand…

Ding!

I grabbed my phone from off the floor and turned it up so the dull screen displayed in front of my eyes – I turned off the brightness since it aggravated me after a while.

_Yugi, we all love you okay? Don't ever doubt yourself because you're an awesome person, and irreplaceable to the gang's eyes. Yami is so worried about you, and just know that he's always there for you like us! Xoxo ~with love, Anzu_

I turned my phone off once again and set it to the side. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and just brooded.

I wasn't really having an emotional breakdown anymore, more like… coping. Trying to sort it all out to put the nightmares away and locked up in some far recess of my mind. I would be sure to lock them tighter, so this wouldn't happen again. So I would be strong, for Grandpa, for my friends, and for Yami.

_Yami… _I felt bad that I was worrying him, but maybe Anzu could make it a little better – she always knew what to say. And besides, I had texted him after I had woken up, albeit briefly, but enough for him to know I was alive and resting—

There was a sudden knock at the door, and my attention was taken. Who could that be? Grandpa should be minding the store at this time…

"Yugi, it's Ryou. Can you let me in please?" Came the familiar British-accent of one of my very close friends.

If it had been anyone else, I would have told them to leave. But Ryou was different…

Without a word, I reached up to unlock my bedroom door and let him in.

He walked in quietly, noting me sitting on the floor silently. He had a folder in his arms, and set it on my desk before coming to sit on the floor next to me.

We sat in silence for a while before I spoke up in a monotone voice.

"What's that?" I asked, referring to the dull yellow folder he placed on my messy desk.

"It's your homework. I brought it over so I could help you with it, you need to stay caught up for tests." He stated calmly, trying to keep the quiet atmosphere.

"Oh." I answered blankly, not really caring at the moment.

More silence passed, before Ryou turned to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a quiet voice, not daring to upset me.

I just shook my head, and he returned to staring at my room. It was kind of cluttered with different games lying around, I had those glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the ceiling, a few Duel Monster posters hanging up on the blue walls, and sticky notes hung up over my desk area.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Ryou suddenly asked, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

I decided to humor him, and spoke again in a low tone. "We were thirteen, and you were from England."

He laughed lightly. "And I didn't fit in very well…"

His voice died out, and I started remembering. It had been the start of a new school year when we received Ryou at Domino High. I remember how he didn't really fit in because of his obvious differences: strange voice (to most of the students at our stupid school), snow-white hair, even paler skin than most of the fairer ones there, and his somewhat girlish appearance.

A lot of the times he was mistaken for a girl, and he was constantly picked on by the other guys of how 'sissy' he was.

Naturally, I didn't like this one bit, having been on the receiving end of such bullying. It all started one day in class when we were told to choose partners. I had already told Anzu who I was going to pick, and she was all for it, having had to stop some of her 'girlfriends' from picking on the albino boy...

Ryou laughed again, and I was brought out of the past briefly. "I remember how you just walked right up to me and declared us partners!"

I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips in fondness. "You looked so scared too, as if _I _had ulterior motives or something!"

Ryou chuckled again before looking at me with a smile of gratitude. "You were different from everyone else, a lot more welcoming than the others…"

We both shared a smile, and I was once again captured by my memories. Ryou had been timid and careful, but once he saw that I really wasn't going to hurt him, he started opening up a bit more and even smiling.

The partnership went on for a few days, since it was a project we had to do for math class.

"You were so shocked when we got an A on the project," he lightly giggled, and I nodded absentmindedly.

I had never gotten such a good grade, and I had been immensely glad. When the partnership was over, Ryou had been scared that I was just going to ignore him – but he was wrong, because I know what that's like too.

When I asked him to be my friend, he had been even more shocked, even falling into laughter about it.

We slowly became the best of friends, having found a kinship unlike any other, since we shared a lot of the same pains. I introduced him to Anzu, and they hit it off – though that's just how Anzu is.

Then, one day, I found Ryou being bullied on the stairs leading up to the school roof. I remember trying my hardest to fight for my friend – though I got hit, too. When the bullies finally left, Ryou started thanking me and we went up to the roof for some clean air.

The beating hadn't been so bad for me, so I helped Ryou with walking.

We sat on the roof in companionable silence (much like how we are now, I noticed) until Ryou started talking.

"_I miss home," _Ryou had spoken softly, and I just turned my head to gaze at him. He continued after a while. _"I moved here with my mom, pretty much by force. Dad and her travel a lot for a living, so I'm always alone…"_

I had just smiled in a comforting way as he had a sad look in his chocolate brown eyes. _"My younger sister, Amane, died at a young age, so it's just me…"_

"_But now you've got me and Anzu! We'll be here for you, I promise." _I had told him with earnest, and he seemed to believe it because he nodded with a small smile.

"_The thing I miss the most about home is the friend I left behind." _He had started gazing up at the evening sky.

This piqued my curiosity, and I urged him to continue.

"_He was different, like me, and quite frankly the exact opposite of me." _He laughed then, while I sat in confusion. He turned to me with a genuine smile. _"But I think that's what drew us together, like magnets. We completed each other in a strange, twisted way… I needed him as much as he needed me, though he never admitted it. We grew up together, with all of the haters, and he never once gave a damn about any of them." _

It had been the first time I had heard the young Brit curse, but my shock morphed into a longing and sadness. Longing, for a special person like that for me, and sadness because Ryou had to leave this person behind, and he had had no choice.

I had never gotten the name of the person Ryou talked about that day, and now, years later, I still don't. But that's okay, because I know it causes Ryou hurt to remember him, whoever he is.

I sighed deeply. "Thanks, Ryou." And I meant it. He reminded me that I'm not really alone, not ever. I have people who understand me.

He smiled at me. "No problem."

I got out of my stiff position and stretched my legs and arms out. There were still a few places that were sore, but everything else was healed up by now.

"So… homework." I said, gazing at the menacing folder, and Ryou laughed from beside me.

"Yeah, you need to get back into school as soon as you can." Ryou told me, and he stood up to retrieve the folder.

I soon followed, hearing various pops from my stiff muscles and bones as I stood up. At that moment, I suddenly remembered something. Something so vital that didn't really take affect in my tired and bruised state before.

"_Because I was told to."_

"Ryou." I had my head down, afraid my eyes would be swimming with too many emotions and freak my friend out before I had a chance to talk about it.

I heard him turn around, and then his soft voice spoke up. "What is it, Yugi?"

I just stared unseeingly, trying to get my thoughts together. What had he meant? So someone _told _that bully to track me down and beat me up? _Why? _What for? And more importantly: _who?_

"Yugi?" Ryou was closer now, and judging by his softer tone, he must think I was starting to get emotional again. Well, I was, but not in _that_ way.

"When I asked why he… did what he did, he said _because he was told to." _It suddenly felt like the room got a lot colder after I spoke. I was glad it was Ryou here, because he knew instantly whom I was talking about.

There was silence from Ryou, until he let out a shaky breath. "Do you… Do you remember what he looked like?"

I shook my head. "He was really tall – reminded me of Ushio." We both visibly shook at that, remembering our own run-ins with the school bully (that is, before he got expelled). I suddenly regretted not taking a closer inspection on the bully.

Ryou seemed to sense this about me because he quickly reassured me. "It's okay, I don't blame you for not getting a good look… But do you know of anyone who could target you? Anyone at all?"

I mulled it over, trying to go through the list of people I know, but came up empty. I shook my head, lifting it slightly. "I don't know anyone who would do something like this…" I sighed.

Ryou rested a pale hand on my frail shoulder, causing me to look up at him. "Yugi, I don't want to alarm you, but…" He sighed. "Maybe we should go to the police about this."

It took me a good five seconds to comprehend what he said, and only one for my eyes to widen. "The police?! No, we can't…" I started shaking a bit, and Ryou quietened my slight hysterics by grasping both of my shoulders.

"Hey, we don't have to right now…"

"We don't?" I looked up at my intellectual friend again, the shaking starting to subside. Every time I think of police, I think of strangers, strangers who tried to force me away from momma…

I shuddered at the memory.

Ryou smiled comfortingly at me. "As much as I want to… I won't. But if you get any more threats – no matter how minor – you have to let me know, okay?"

I nodded mutely, and I was pulled into a hug – we used to do this a lot in the bullying days. Just to show that we had each other's backs, and that we both cared.

While living in a world of hurt, a simple hug can fix a lot of things.

.* . * . * .

It was now well over a week since I've gotten over the 'Bully Incident.' At first – well, as soon as I showed my face at school the next day, mostly from Ryou's encouragement – everyone was in shock that I was there, before every single one of them ran up to engulf me in a group hug.

Anzu was in immediate tears, hugging me fiercely and not letting go even after the group hug. Joey and Tristan looked a lot like kicked puppies, apologizing profusely that they weren't there for me but I cut them off saying they had no idea I was being stalked by a bully. They still planned on making it up to me, and said they'd never let me walk home alone again – to which I felt like a child again, but at the same time a feeling of ease washed over me.

Malik wanted every single detail about the bully so he could track down and 'do horrible things unimaginable to him.' His words, not mine. But he was also sympathetic, he even catered to my every whim – but I thought that was a bit much… But oh well, who's complaining?

I had talked with Yami right after school, since I was still trying to get my bearings together to actually _talk _to him. 'Cause in a way, he was like my savior that day… The one who stuck with me and kept me from falling into that pit of darkness and despair I had building up.

I felt really bad when I heard his worried tone, and that quickly escalated when Marik and Bakura came on the phone. Though they were basically interrogating me, reminding me of Malik today – wanting to know what the guy looked like and such.

Yami was quick to shush them and sentence them away (literally), and then we started talking again, going onto safer topics. It was amazing how he just _knew _what I needed.

But there was something that had been on my mind for a while now…

"Hey… Yami?"

"Yes?" he inquired, still giving me attention even though he had a paper to study for.

"Well, you know how you gave me the nickname 'Aibou'?" I said, growing hesitant now, what if he hated it?

"Of course," I could almost _see _him nodding!

"How would you feel about me g-giving _you _a nickname?" Ugh, I hate it when I stammer!

There had been the soft rustling of paper on the other line up till now – Yami writing – but now it just stopped. "What did you say?"

I gathered courage while sucking in air. "I-I want to give you a nickname of my own, if that's okay…"

There was a pause before Yami's voice came back on. "I would be honored, Yugi." His tone grew endearing then, so I knew he was smiling.

"W-Well there's a story that I used to hear a long time ago…" I deliberately left out Mom in this, not sure if I was strong enough yet to talk about her with Yami. "That everyone has a special someone in the world, a person that completes them and understands them as if they were apart of them… And I think you fit that Yami. We're opposites, yet we have similarities as well, and you understand me so well…"

I sighed, feeling like I was ranting a bit. "Every time I would think about this story, I'd always refer to this 'special' person as… The Other Me. And that's what you are, Yami. A big part of myself, the person who just seems to _know _me."

"I feel the same way. This story you told me, well I think it fits the both of us perfectly. So does this mean my nickname is 'Other Me'?" His tone grew amused at the end, and I flushed red.

"N-No!" He chuckled, and I continued with a slight pout. "That would be silly to say all the time, but I found a new way to say it…"

"What?"

I smiled then, loving the way it fell so naturally off my tongue. "Mou Hitori no Boku. It's the Japanese version."

"It's still a mouthful," I was about to retaliate at that, but he cut me off, "But I love it."

My heart picked up at that, and I gasped at the feeling. "Really?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Really."

I laughed then, and he joined in as we moved on to another topic – talking well past curfew.

* * *

_Marik, I said NO!_

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. It was now in the beginning of March, and I felt a lot better now that horrible February had passed.

Ding!

_C'mon! U know u wanta tell us! XD_

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

Ding!

_Just tell us already what you and the Pharaoh r always doing. U know we'll find out eventually…_

_**-KINGofTHIEVES-**_

These guys really are persistent when they want to be… Here lately, Yami's been spending almost all of his free time on the site. He's even gotten to know everyone relatively well on there.

But since Yami has been 'preoccupied' lately, it's caused the two psychos to become suspicious…

And instantly come to interrogate it out of _me!_

_No, I will never tell!_

I sent that text to the both of them, hoping they'd get the memo. It wasn't five minutes later, though, that my phone went off again…

_What about if we made u a deal? For telling us what u and the Pharaoh have been up to, I'll send you a picture of Yami. I'm sure you would like to know what he ACTUALLY looks like, hm?_

_**-KINGofTHIEVES-**_

I did a face-palm. What was that saying again? Never say never? Yeah, won't be doing that again… Like, EVER.

I sighed and texted the 'Thief King' back.

_Why are you two wanting to know what we're doing so bad?_

It was a last ditch effort, I know. But I have to put up _some _fight, right? Though my curiosity has been raging ever since I read the part of "picture" and "Yami" in a sentence together…

Ding!

_We just do. XP Now, deal? Or no deal? C'mon, u know u want 2 see Yams-Yams 4 real_

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

Ugh, curse them both! I wonder what he looks like… I know I admire his strong baritone voice – a lot – more so than anyone's…

Curse my curiosity!

_Fine. I accept your deal. Send me the pic, and it better be real!_

After all, could I really trust these two? Yami was gone over someone's house, so he wasn't there with them…

Come to think of it, why have we never shared pictures before? Maybe because it never came up? We were too busy actually getting to know each other to care much for appearances? I knew that's how it was for me, that, and because I've always been self-conscious…

Ding!

_Oh, trust me, we never cheat when it comes to deals. The picture is authentic and recent. Now, now, Yugi. We are the ones proposing this deal, therefore u are the first to uphold ur end of the bargain!_

_**-KINGofTHIEVES-**_

Grr… Fine then! And why do I suddenly feel like I'm making a deal with the devil? With Bakura you never know…

_Okay, but afterwards you HAVE to send me tht pic! Me and my group of friends have a website that we hang out at, and I invited Yami to it. End of story._

I didn't expect the response to be so fast… But then again, never underestimate Marik.

_Ooooooh, a website? What kind? Why did u not invite us? Do u not like us? We can be a whole lot more fun than Yam-Yams! U MUST INVITE US NOW!_

_**XxCRAZYxX**_

I sighed and began texting the psycho…

_Sorry, but I've known Yami longer :P And inviting you was never apart of the deal!_

Truth be told, I was slightly scared of what the two maniacs would do to the site – it would probably become hellish, that's for sure. That, and we may get kicked off the internet… if that's even possible…

Ding!

_Sorry, shrimp. Send us an invite, or no pic. _

_**-KINGofTHIEVES-**_

I growled out loud, loathing the two right now. And it sucked because my raging curiosity had been piqued, and it won't rest until I get that picture!

I begrudgingly sent the website link to their e-mails (we exchanged those some time ago), and waited for one of them to send the picture.

Ding!

Well, at least I didn't have to wait long…

_There now, was that so hard? I hope u enjoy XP Damn it, Marik! U know how much I hate those Ra-forsaken emoticons! Oisifhoaksdhakjshdfbdhg ^^ The thief's phone is now mine! MINE! XDDD_

_**-KINGofTHIEVES-**_

I laughed at their randomness, but it all stopped when the picture popped up.

My eyes widened, and I almost dropped my phone right there.

It couldn't be… There's no way…

_He looks like me!_

Well, not really, now that I actually look more at the picture. At first glance, the hair looks very similar to my own; but there were differences that made it his own. His golden bangs were slightly longer than mine, and then extra ones seemed to spike up through the rest of his hair that reminded me of lightning bolts. He had spiky (almost star-shaped) black hair that had a crimson hue to it – mine had a more of a purple hue to it.

And then there were his eyes… They instantly captured me. He was right about their color, a crimson red that pierced right through you – even though it was a picture, I felt like he was looking directly into my soul. Where my eyes were rounded and childish-like, his were serious and more slanted. Same thing with our faces; his was angular and sharp, making him good-looking for his age whereas mine was still rounded a bit.

His skin was tanned, as by his Egyptian heritage, and contrasted greatly to my pale.

He wore leather, to which made me smile. I noticed he seemed relaxed in this shot, and wondered when and where the two managed to get this.

But, wow, he really _does_ fit his nickname after all… I know for sure now.

He's the Other Me. My Mou Hitori no Boku.

* * *

Keira: I can't believe it… I can't believe I wrote an even _longer _chapter! O.O

**Ami: **I knew you could do it.

Keira: *giggles lightly* It shows you what not paying attention to the page length and two huge cups of Starbucks coffee will do to your writing!

Yugi: That, and listening to Shinedown's song, _Bully_, on repeat.

**Ami: **You really love that song, don't you?

Keira: Of course! *huggles Yugi to her and he easily agrees* But anyway… I decided to go easy on the violence this chapter, compared to the last one. Oh, and I admit, I got the whole 'Meebo chatroom' from a website called Fanpop.

**Ami: **Which is an awesome place to hang out at, and if you do join it be sure to let us know.

Keira: Yeah, because we'll totally add you to our Fan List! ^_^ Oh, and milk and cookies to anyone who can point out two lines from the chappie and tell me where they come from!

**Ami: **We'll give you a hint: They come from LittleKuriboh.

Keira: Who is a major inspiration into making this story happen! I LOVE HIM!

Yugi: What about me?

Keira: Silly, Yugi. You're what makes this story shine, and I absolutely adore you! XD

-NEXT TEXT- Warning! The gang's site has been invaded by two psychos, everything will be thrown to chaos! Yugi must get a job, and meets a familiar face… That's new to the readers. Duhn, duhn, duhn, DUUUUHN~!

**Ami: **I think you've had too much caffeine, Hikari.

Keira: WHAT?! Nuh-uh! I feel _fiiiiine~!_

**Ami: ***face-palm*

Keira: Oh yeah! Before I forget! I'll probably introduce myself into the story, and Ami later on. I know a lot of readers don't like it when you put OC's into the story, but this is important for the plot! THE PLOT! So I hope you guys don't mind, and please leave some _looooove~!_

Yugi: Review if you love TFAS! All will be appreciated! *laughs while texting Yami*


	7. Text 7: Playing With Two Devils pt 1

Keira: Ugh...

Yugi: What was that?

Keira: Just... 'Ugh.'

**Ami: **Uh-oh, I bet I know what it is...

Keira: *groans and lies on bed with head hanging off* DEPRESSION SUCKS!

Yugi: Aw, poor Keira-chan...

**Ami: **Again, you are way too damn emotional sometimes...

Keira: You know, I really wish I could be you sometimes... So aloof, with nothing better to do but laze around—

**Ami: **Hey! I resent that!

Yugi: *laughs at Ami*

Keira: —And just not fall into writer's block while in the middle of a depression episode... Really, I envy you...

Yugi: *huggles authoress* I hate seeing you like this!

Keira: *huggles Yugi back and sighs* I know. And I feel really bad about not updating sooner, but the inspiration just kind of left me for a bit.

**Ami: **Then Yugi and I had to go hunt it down... *grumbles about too much work*

Yugi: I actually enjoyed it :) It was a nice little adventure!

Keira: So, yeah, sorry about the late update you guys! :( And Holy Ra TFAS is almost at 100 reviews, when and how did that happen?!

Yugi: You just haven't been paying that much attention... ^_^'

**Ami: **When does she ever?

Keira: Oh yeah, just kick me while I'm down why don't you... ACK! I didn't mean that in a literal sense!

**Ami: ***smirks* Sorry.

Keira: No you're not!

**Ami: **Yes I am. *continues smirking*

Keira: See?! You are not being apologetic! :(

**Ami: **Am too.

Keira: Are not!

Yugi *sighs while the two girls continue bickering* Well, while they do that, I'll just do the disclaimer... HikarixYamixYaoi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! They did, however, just buy up the entire R series of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga... Wow does Yami look good...

**Ami: ***stops bickering for a milli-second* Eh, sure the art's great, but the Anzu & Yugi/Yami hints... Not so much -.-

Keira: Long live Puzzleshipping! XD So says the fans. :)

* * *

**Text 7: Playing With Two Devils pt. 1**

"Okay, so _maybe _inviting Bakura and Marik to the site wasn't such a good idea…"

"What was your first clue?" That was Yami, a bit disgruntled, but otherwise sounding amused as I tried to keep up with the activities of the site.

I smiled and spoke sarcastingly, "Gee, maybe the fact that they've caused all kinds of mayhem by adding random topics and over-rating almost everything..."

"Yes, mayhem is generally what they like to cause."

"…And don't even get me started on the forums!" It was absolute madness! One minute they were here, and then a second later they were somewhere else! "Well, at least the rest of the gang isn't on right now…"

Yami just grunted, clearly distracted by his cousins going all ape on the site. I was too, and somehow they figured out the Meebo chatroom!

_The Public Chatroom has been opened._

TombRobber: Nice site, shrimp.

Psycho-Psycho: Yes, nicey nice! XD Btw, who is this 'Malik' person?

I sighed. I had to get used to their new screen names, since they wanted to go different on here… And Malik didn't have a different penname, he was just 'Malik.' He even had a picture of himself as his profile image! Then again, he doesn't really care if anyone knows him…

DarkMagician: Malik is one of my best friends, and is the moderator over pictures and videos.

Psycho-Psycho: AWESOME! XD

CrimsonPharaoh: Easy on the caps, psycho.

TombRobber: You know Marik can't help himself…

Psycho-Psycho: Malik is very pretty, can I be his friend too?

_tombkeeper has joined your chatroom._

tombkeeper: So you think I'm pretty, huh? :P

"Jesus! When did he get on?!" I yelled, forgetting I still had Yami on speaker, who laughed at my shock.

"Apparently now," he answered.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Obvious!" Lately, Yami and I have gotten to teasing each other good-naturedly. 'tombkeeper' just happened to be Malik.

"Only answering your question, Aibou." Yami chuckled, and we got back into the conversation.

DarkMagician: Malik! You sooooo don't want to get involved with this guy!

TombRobber: -snickers-

Psycho-Psycho: Why not? Oh I see, u just want 2 hog Malik-pretty all to yourself! :(

tombkeeper: I have a lot of nicknames, but I've never been called Malik-pretty… Sorry DM, gotta get 2 know this Psycho!

Psycho-Psycho: Oh, u can just call me Marik XD

CrimsonPharaoh: You're not supposed to give away your name like that.

TombRobber: Who cares, Pharaoh? I say let him have his fun… At least he'll stop annoying the hell out of us.

CrimsonPharaoh: True. Okay, Marik have fun with your 'pretty' person.

DarkMagician: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

_tombkeeper has left the chatroom_

_Psycho-Psycho has left the chatroom_

CrimsonPharaoh: Apparently not. Thief, quit laughing so hard, I can hear you all the way upstairs…

TombRobber: It's my house too, so you can't make me!

CrimsonPharaoh: Is that a challenge?

"Yami, don't go overboard with it…" I muttered, sort of distracted as I kept up with the chatroom and tried to keep up with whatever it was that Marik and Malik are doing.

"Don't worry, Aibou." He told me, and a few minutes passed while I managed to see that apparently, Marik and Malik had a separate chatroom from ours and it was listed as 'private.' I growled. As the head of the site, I could easily get in, but I respected my friend's privacy.

"Yugi? What is it?" Yami asked, clearly hearing my annoyance over the phone.

I sighed. "Marik and Malik are in a private chat, so I was just wondering…"

"…About Marik?"

"Yeah." Also with the teasing, we seem to know each other so well that sometimes we can complete the other's thoughts… Which is kinda freaky, but kinda cool at the same time. Weird.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Yugi. Marik may act psychotic and childish, but deep down he's a good guy – even if he doesn't admit it. He would never use anyone, just because of the fact he knows how that feels. Nor would he hurt your friend, bullies he will, but not a friend."

"Oh." I let out a relieved breath, the last thing I wanted to see was my friend hurt. "So is he _always _this friendly?"

Yami sounded amused when he spoke. "Part of his nature. That, and he's a hormonal teenager looking for his, erm, _partner _in life."

I felt my head tilt to the side as I wallowed in confusion. "But Malik's a boy."

"Yeah, so?" Yami's tone was patient and casual, but my eyes widened at his implications. Wait… so Marik was… well, liked _guys?_ "Does that bother you?"

"N-No!" My voice actually squeaked I was blushing so hard! Had I known the conversation would venture into this territory, I never would have started it!

"Oh." His tone was neutral sounding, so I couldn't get anything from it. About a minute later, he spoke again, sounding hesitant this time. "Uh, so what about you? I mean, are you…?"

"U-Um…" I had to stop and think for a moment, what with all of the blood rushing to my head! I've never really had to think about… my romantic interests, because it's never been presented to me. I've never been _wanted _in that kind of way… quite the opposite actually. But my mom always told me one thing…

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, sounding almost afraid to break me from my thoughts.

"I-I… I don't know." I finally got it out, and when Yami started voicing his confusion, I started explaining. "I just… never really thought about it, that's all. I-I've never been presented with a _romantic _sense of love before, so…"

"Oh." A pause, then quieter. "Is it because… because of the bullying?"

I felt my head nod slowly while my vision grew slightly hazy at some of the memories. "Partly because of it…" There was more to it than just the bullying, though that held a significant part to it. Truth is, I was scared of that part of my past that I remember so well… It was so dark, so painful…

_But you liked the pain. _Darker thoughts came to me, and I cringed; shaking them away with all my might. "Wh-What about you?" I decided to change the subject, I _had _to.

"Oh, I just believe in love knows no gender. So it doesn't matter to me," he told me, and I was shocked again. Those were Mom's words!

_"Love is a fickle thing, just like the heart. It knows no gender, race, or age… So don't judge, my little one. Let your heart guide you to what it wants."_

I started choking up again, as I remembered my mother's words…

"Yugi? Is everything all right?" Yami was worried; he must be hearing my quiet, tearless sobs.

"Y-Yeah," I told him, trying to get my emotions under control.

_WhiteMage has joined the chatroom._

"Look! Ryou's on!" I said, cheering myself up again as I went back to surveying the chatroom and site.

WhiteMage: DarkMagician, who are these new people?

TombRobber: Well hello to you too.

DarkMagician: It's okay, their friends of Pharaoh. :) I invited them.

CrimsonPharaoh: How are you, Mage?

WhiteMage: Good, thanks for asking Pharaoh :) DM are you sure that's safe?

TombRobber: Ra, it's not like we know where you live or anything! Oh, and btw, I know 'DarkMagician' name is Yugi.

"What the hell?! Is Bakura _trying _to get me in trouble?" I stared in ludicrous at the screen.

I think Yami was more shocked by me cursing, though. "Aibou!"

I just rolled my eyes. _Trust me Yami, I've said and thought worse things…_

WhiteMage: I'm sorry, was I speaking to you?

TombRobber: It's a damn public chatroom isn't it?

CrimsonPharaoh: Don't be rude, thief.

TombRobber: Or else what?!

CrimsonPharaoh: Or else Yugi will kick you off the site. :P

TombRobber: Grrr… Yugi wouldn't do that to me! Would you, shrimp?

DarkMagician: I'm staying out of this…

_WhiteMage has opened a private chat with you._

"Uh-oh…" I whispered, but Yami still heard it.

"What is it?"

"Ryou just opened a private chat with me…" Enough was said, because Yami whistled lowly.

WhiteMage: Now Yugi, you know what I've told you about inviting people we don't know.

I sighed heavily and typed back.

DarkMagician: I know, but I know these two, or rather, I know them through Pharaoh. Just trust me on this :)

WhiteMage: -sighs- If your sure… But you still owe me an explanation on how you know this 'Pharaoh' person in the first place. Anzu wasn't exactly descriptive…

I smiled a little at that. Anzu just stuck with 'need to know' when telling the gang about Yami. I don't know how, but she managed to convince them not to outright demand answers from me on the subject… As of yet. But I know I'll have to come clean and tell them about Yami soon…

"Yugi! Can you come down for a second?" I heard Grandpa shout and was quick to respond.

"Yeah, I'll be right down Grandpa!" I shouted back, and Yami responded over the phone.

"Yugi?"

"Hey, I have to get off here and go see what Grandpa needs. I'll be back soon, okay?" While I told Yami that, I quickly typed on the site that I would be gone for a bit.

DarkMagician: Everyone play nice please! brb

"Okay, talk to you later?" Yami's voice and words made my smile feel warm and natural.

"Yeah, of course."

After hanging up, I turned my phone off and left it on my bed while I ran downstairs.

Grandpa was sitting on our comfy couch when I reached the living room; he was wearing a serious face, and that threw me off.

I stopped and looked at him curiously.

He seemed to notice me because he looked up.

"Yugi, we need to talk." Those words were never good, in _any _situation. That was like saying 'hey, things are going to change for the worse starting now!'

Grandpa sighed and patted the seat next to him. "Come and sit."

I did as he said, wringing my hands together as I grew nervous. Grandpa was never like this. It scared me, it really did.

"Now you know the Game Shop is a family business, therefore it will always be here as long as there is a Motou to run it." He sighed once again. "But lately… Business has been slacking, and I'm afraid I can't pay you like I have been for helping with the store."

My nerves let up a little bit. "Is that all? 'Cause I don't really mind that, Grandpa—"

"It's more than that."

His words stopped me, and he turned his head to stare at me evenly. "I know you're still young, and in school… But we need extra money to help out, so I was wondering if you could get a job for the time being?"

My eyes widened slightly. "You want me to get a job?"

He nodded, face still serious, though I could see the tiredness in his old face and immediately felt bad. Grandpa shouldn't have to weigh everything on his shoulders. "I know it's a lot to ask… But you can get a part-time one, I even have a few circled in the paper that accepts students."

I laughed a little, trying to ease him. "It's okay, Grandpa! I really don't mind… In fact, I really want to help out!"

Grandpa started smiling then, looking incredibly relieved. "Oh, really? Heh, I guess that's my grandson for you!"

I smiled with him and hugged him. "Did you really think I would say no?"

He chuckled a bit. "Not really. I was just worried about straining you, I know how much you like to hang out with your friends."

I smiled genuinely, Grandpa was so caring. He would always spoil me as a kid, I remembered how I always looked forward to going to Grandpa's house…

"It's okay, really, don't worry about me so much."

He smiled down at me. "You know this old man will always worry."

I sighed, but continued smiling. Some things just couldn't be helped.

I turned to the newspaper laid out on the coffee table. "So what you got?"

He chuckled. "Just a few…" And so we spent an hour or so going through different job positions, circling the ones that looked promising. We would go tomorrow, since it was a Sunday, so I could talk with the bosses.

After that was done, I headed back upstairs to check on the site.

_I hope everyone listened to me while I was gone…_

The strange thing was, my phone started ringing right when I walked into the room. Shaking my head at the weird coincidence, I sat back on my bed and picked it up.

The same picture of Yami that I got from Bakura and Marik displayed on the bright screen, and his name was right under it. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey, Yami!"

"Yugi! Have you checked the site yet?" Were his immediate words, and I frowned slightly.

I quickly put him on speaker and logged in to the browser. The site was displayed, as well as a _lot _of updates.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw who was all on, which were the same people as before.

He sighed. "Well I think everyone took what you said to heart…"

My eyes widened as I clicked on the forum topics. Currently dominating the forum area was _Bakura_ and _Ryou _of all people. I saw that Yami had been on the 'Random Roleplaying' for a while, but once Bakura popped in and started randomly fighting him (hence the name), Yami decided to move on before things got too wild. He went to the Articles page and started reading and commenting on my many journal entries (much to my further embarrassment, he just wouldn't leave those alone!).

Ryou had just went and commented on the last posts in various forum topics while Bakura (I'm guessing growing bored) went after him and left his comment about whatever was in discussion. This started a pattern for the two.

To my instant chagrin, each discussion was heated at first – Ryou and Bakura seemed to be exact opposites on a lot of things – before they _actually _started to find common ground. It was weird to read all of their discussions and see this metamorphosis take place all at once.

While in one forum they were still heatedly debating books or movies (Ryou enjoyed books far more than movies while Bakura found books utterly boring), in another they were eagerly discussing historical figures and cultures – with Yami putting his input every now and then since this was the safest forum to be in at the moment. Then there was another forum titled 'Introductions' that Bakura and Ryou _owned. _The forum was originally made for new members to go on and introduce themselves, but I think the two were going over-board with it…

Venturing extremely off-topic, not that I minded, but I don't think the two noticed – even ever wary Ryou of all people… It was strange to see how caught up in the conversations he was with Bakura, I've never seen him talk (well, _type_, but still) this much before!

Then again, opposites attract. Maybe that was the case with Ryou and Bakura – they certainly weren't bored.

They kept at it, and I decided to stay out of it. Since they seemed to be getting along, well, _sort of. _

"See what I mean?" Yami said as soon as I finished going through _those _updates. Those were mild compared to Malik and Marik's… extravaganza.

Apparently while I was gone, Malik and Marik decided to come out of their private chat. Malik started uploading videos and pictures while Marik commented on them like the crazy person he is… Which only encouraged our maniacal Malik even more.

Pretty soon, the entire site was flooded with albums and albums of pictures (thankfully of none of us) and rows of videos. But that's not even the craziest part.

How did it become even crazier? Malik shared his 'Moderator' title with _Marik _of all people!

Now I have so many videos and pictures coming into the site that my updates are overloading! _Who does that?!_

I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. "This is just… just…"

Yami chuckled a bit before finishing the sentence for me. "Just crazy? Welcome to my world…"

I groaned again, and he decided to keep talking.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves though – I'm more surprised with Bakura, since he's not really a 'conversing' type. He's hitting it off pretty well with Ryou, though." Yami already knew everyone's real names, just because I told him.

"_That's _what's weird! Ryou's normally shy, especially when talking to people he doesn't know!" And I was worried that Marik would make Malik as insane as he is!

"I really don't know what's going on, Yugi…" Yami spoke, as confused as I was, before continuing with a new subject. "By the way, you never told me what led you to telling the psychos about the site."

I automatically froze, wide eyes growing larger. _Crap! _What am I supposed to say to him? I was so hoping he would just forget about it!

"Uh, well, they wouldn't stop bugging me about what me and you were doing together—"

"I _told _them it was none of their business!" Yami huffed out, muttering something along the lines of 'nosy-ass thief' and 'crazy psycho' and such.

"So for them to stop, I had to make a deal with them…"

There was silence before Yami uttered in horror, "Yugi, you didn't."

Jeez, judging by his tone and slight gasp you'd think I soled my soul or something! "Yeah, and so I invited them to the site."

I hoped that would end the discussion, but unfortunately, Yami was just too perceptive for his own good…

"Wait, what did they offer you?"

Cue the heavy sweating. Would he get mad at me? I really hoped not…

"Yugi?" Yami asked after a minute or two of silence.

I let out a sigh. "They sent me a picture of you."

Heavy pause there.

"They did _what?!" _

I flinched. I knew his anger wasn't directed at me – or rather, I hope it wasn't – but the yelling is something I didn't like.

"It's a really good one, mou hitori no boku! They said it was recent…" I told him, using his nickname I gave him in hopes of that calming him down.

He growled. "They're still going to pay for doing that without my permission…" He muttered, and my crazy heartbeat settled slightly, just as his tone of voice turned hopeful. "So you like it? I mean, erm, the way I look – the picture?"

I smiled then, and giggled. "Yeah! What's not to like?" Realizing just then how that sounded, I immediately blushed and started stammering. "I-I mean, you were wearing leather and your eyes were red l-like you told me—"

I stopped once Yami started chuckling, which made my face flush even worse.

Suddenly, something slammed very hard in the background on Yami's line, and I instantly heard Bakura's voice shouting at Yami.

"_That damned psycho and his twin won't butt the hell out of mine and WhiteMage's conversation! It's starting to really piss me off with their damned random asses and—oh."_

Apparently, (as much as I could tell while over the phone) that was when Bakura must have realized that Yami was talking on the phone with me, and that was also when Yami's earlier anger resurfaced.

"Yugi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to hang up now." His baritone voice was suddenly clear and even, but with the telltale sign of threat right under it.

I sighed. "I thought so. I wish you luck with your 'punishment.'"

I think Yami might have smirked a bit. "Goodbye, Aibou. I'll call you soon."

And with the _click! _of the phone, I looked back at the site to see the instant reaction.

_CrimsonPharaoh has logged off._

_TombRobber has logged off._

_Psycho-Psycho has logged off._

Well, that takes care of that. I started stretching and looked over at the clock, finding the day waaaay too early to just be sitting around…

Suddenly, my phone went off and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi!" That was Malik, sounding overly chipper over the phone. "I was just wondering if you want to come hang with me and Ryou."

I looked up at my starry ceiling as I thought. "Sure, where at?"

"Ryou's house. Want me to come and pick you up?"

A shudder ran through my spine – Malik's driving kind of scared me. "Nah, Tristan's in the area, I'm sure he won't mind giving me a lift."

An eerie suspicion was laced in my friend's voice when he spoke, "Okay, see ya soon!" And that was that.

I just stared at my phone for a few seconds after hanging up, wondering why Malik would be suspicious… Then again, both him and Ryou will probably be asking me why Bakura and Marik logged off suddenly.

Shrugging, I called up Tristan (who happened to be close by as I thought), and he agreed to drive me across town to Ryou's. He usually went that way anyway to workout in the public gym.

I told Grandpa where I was going and waited for Tristan. I stood by the door rather than give into the temptation that was the comfy couch – once you're swallowed, you get waaaay too comfortable.

Pretty soon, I could hear Tristan's motorcycle and looked out to see him pulling up.

Smiling, I walked out and met up with him.

Luckily, Tristan and the others haven't been on the site today to meet the psychos, so I didn't have to worry about any explanations… For now. He was mainly just asking about Yami, though he seems to be more accepting of him now that he's talked with him on the site.

Twenty minutes later, we were at Ryou's apartment.

"And you're _sure _you don't want to come in for a while?" I asked him again, already off the bike.

He laughed. "Yeah, I've gotta meet up with some of the guys." He took the bulky helmet from my hands. I hate having helmet hair – thankfully, though, my hair was naturally gravity defying.

I nodded, my hands reaching up to grasp the straps of my bag out of habit. "Okay, well have fun!"

Tristan smiled. "Same. See ya at school!" And with that, he was off and I was on my way inside.

Ryou lived alone – since his parents were _always _gone – so someone usually came over and stayed to keep him company or Malik or myself invited him over. No one likes to be _that _alone…

As soon as I reached the door it was opened before I had a chance to knock.

"What's the secret pass-phrase?" Malik stood before me looking very serious and showing off as much tanned skin as possible without being completely nude.

I straightened up and gave him my serious face. "Isn't having a smoking section in a restaurant like having a peeing section in a swimming pool?"

Two seconds, three seconds…

Malik's serious mask cracked and fell as he started laughing. Hearing and seeing Malik laughing caused me to join in.

_Gosh we can be so silly and random! _It was funny how Malik always seemed to be the one to bring this out of me. See, we have this rule that we started over a year ago that when answering the door we present the other with 'What's the secret pass-phrase?' It was so much more funnier with a phrase than a word. Because the other states a random funny phrase just to make us both laugh.

Malik raised up then, breathing a sigh and wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. "Man, that was good!"

I just smiled and was allowed in.

"Where do you get them?" Malik asked me once I walked into the warm apartment.

I shrugged. "Internet."

"Of course!" Malik nodded to himself, acting as if this would be the secret weapon to take over the world – which, hey, it probably could.

I looked around with a small smile. Despite living by himself, Ryou still kept everything really tidy and even added life to the hollow home by having pictures up and plants here and there. And, there was…

"Poppy!" I shouted once the white fluff came into view, it jumping into my arms happily.

I giggled slightly as the warm furball snuggled into me and I rubbed my face against its soft, silken fur. Poppy was Ryou's pet albino rabbit. It was slightly bigger than your average bunny, and really friendly too. It loved to jump around, especially into someone's arms or lap.

Malik suddenly took notice of my bag and his eyes lit up. "You brought your bag! You know what this means?!" There was a pause, in which we just stood there staring at each other before Malik continued excitingly. "_Sleepover~!"_

I shrugged and followed after the happy Egyptian as he ran to Ryou's room. That was actually why I went ahead and brought a bag – this kind of thing usually happens.

Poppy was content in my arms as I walked into Ryou's master bedroom – he was the only one living here, so why shouldn't he have the biggest room?

When I walked in, Malik was already laying on his stomach on the big king-sized bed with his legs propped up in the air. Ryou was at his computer desk, typing away on his laptop. I decided to sit on the black couch and pet the sniffling rabbit.

Ryou sighed suddenly and turned around to face me. "Yugi."

"Ryou," I spoke in the same level of tone as him and we stared at each other. I saw Malik look up from his phone from the corner of my eye.

"So are you going to tell us about CrimsonPharaoh?"

It was my turn to sigh. This will probably turn out differently than with Anzu... "He's a guy I know... He's someone I started texting back in December."

Malik raised his brows at this while Ryou's lowered. "Who is he?"

"His name is Yami Sennen, he's seventeen, and lives in Renka with his two cousins - the site's newest members, TombRobber and Psycho-Psycho." I admit it was weird to be saying their usernames out loud like this.

There was silence, and then Ryou broke it.

"Yugi... Do you even _know_ this guy? Know what he looks like and what he says is true? What if he's just out to... you know, hurt you?"

I started shaking my head. "I _do _know Yami. I know him really well - we talk everyday. We started texting first, then phone calls, now the site... I even have a picture of him!"

Malik's eyes instantly lit up, and he was up and right beside me faster than I could say 'Poppy likes pudding.'

"Let me see! Let me see!" Okay, someone's excited...

I got out my phone from my back pocket and quickly found the picture. By this time, Ryou was already on the couch and in our little huddle as well.

As soon as they saw the picture, they both gasped.

"Wow..." Ryou murmured, studying and probably noticing the differences between Yami and I, whereas Malik just stated the obvious.

"Dude! He looks like you!" Malik was laughing a little, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not entirely. I mean, at first glance you would think he's related to Yugi, but keep looking and you'll see that there are some major differences." And Ryou went on to state the differences, and afterwards Malik summed it up.

"So basically," Malik began. "This guy is like a more matured version of Yugi—"

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, rolling my eyes once again.

"And he's red and your purple. _And _he has slightly tanned skin because he's Egyptian, and his hair is a little wilder than your own with bangs shooting up into his hair like friggin' lightning bolts!"

Ryou and I shared a look before nodding. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Well we both said something along those lines, anyway...

Malik grinned widely before flashing his phone out. "Now check out _my _look-alike!"

Curious, we both grew closer to look at the guy on Malik's phone. If I had just given it a quick glance, I definitely would have passed it off as Malik on a bad hair day.

But the guy on his phone looked very similar, yet different in some ways from the Egyptian sitting with us...

Similarities: Both had sun-kissed tan skin, purple eyes (this guy had darker ones than Malik's own lighter ones), and platinum blond hair. Differences: This guy had sharper features and _wildly _spiky hair! He also seemed really serious-looking...

"So who is this?" I asked after me and Ryou were done looking over the picture.

Malik looked like he was barely containing his excitement when he blurted out, "It's Marik!"

Major pause. It got so quiet you could hear Poppy shuffling around - which was near to impossible since the rabbit was silent.

_Marik?! As in Yami's cousin Marik?! _

"You know, Psycho-Psycho - from the site!" Malik continued eagerly when we were still silent.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, we heard you Mal'... Still trying to process it, though..."

Suddenly Ryou exploded. "I can't believe you!"

I jumped slightly from Ryou's sudden outburst while Malik's eyes just widened slightly.

"Why did you—How did you—Do you have any idea how irresponsible that is?!" Even Ryou seemed to be at a loss for words.

Malik remained nonchalant about it, giving his phone more attention. "Yes, yes I know."

Ryou just groaned and let his head fall in his hands - his long white hair falling around him. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

Malik grinned and leaned over to lay his arm around my shoulders before saying with a smirk, "Love us for all eternity and forgive us for being too friendly to total (albeit _hot_) strangers?"

Ryou raised his head and gave Malik a hard look while I blushed at his statement, but I smiled once Ryou seemed to accept that. He really did love us, and vice-versa.

Once that was cleared up, Malik leaned away and the three of us found ourselves sitting comfortably on Ryou's large bed.

"So why did the three of them log off the site suddenly?" Malik asked, referring to Yami and his cousins.

"I was wondering the same thing... And _why _did you even invite them in the first place?" Ryou murmured, and I met their gazes after lulling Poppy to sleep with my petting.

"Well you know how Yami has been on the site a lot lately? Well his cousins were curious and kept badgering me about it until I finally relented..."

Malik did a half-smirk. "And so you sent them an invite?"

I nodded sullenly, still a little sour that I gave in like that.

Ryou had been thinking on the subject and looked up at me when something came to him. "And you got the picture of Yami in return for inviting them?"

I was a little shocked that he seemed to put two and two together so easily, but nodded. "And when I told Yami about that, he sort of freaked and got off to hunt down his cousins." I wonder how that's going?

Malik pouted. "Well he better hurry up! I'm ready to talk to Marik again!"

I just raised a brow and smiled.

"You two have such similar names..." Ryou voiced what I was thinking, and that caused me to laugh a bit.

Malik just stuck his tongue out before turning to me. "So this whole time it's _Yami _that you've been talking to?"

I blushed a little and nodded, staring down at my blank phone.

"So what's the deal with Tristan?"

Malik's question made me look up in confusion; what about Tristan? "What do you mean?" And then it hit me. "Oh! Tristan was the first person to find out I was texting Yami... He found out like on the first day we started talking."

Realization flashed through their eyes and both simultaneously looked down. Okay, now I was suspicious... "What did you _think _it was about?"

Ryou seemed way more hesitant while Malik just blinked, looking at me. "So, wait... You and Tristan _aren't _secretly dating?"

My eyes grew impossibly wide while I just sat there in shock. "W-What?!"

_"Malik!"_ Ryou smacked the smirking Egyptian in the arm and then turned to me with an apologetic look. "Sorry, we just assumed since you two kept acting secretive around us and sharing looks..."

I was still trying to get over my shock while Malik decided to start laughing - holding his sides and all. When I got over it, my eyes narrowed.

I was just about to say something to the snickering blonde when a familiar sound met my ears.

Ding!

I looked back down at my phone and saw it was a text from Yami.

_So I've... 'talked' with the psychos and they should be getting back on soon. But I was wondering, since it would be fair, if you could send me a pic of you? :) _

My stomach clenched with nerves. A big part of me knew that it would come to this, but I was still having trouble coming to terms with it... _What if he doesn't like the way I look? Would I be too childish-looking to him? Some people mistake me for a thirteen or fourteen year old sometimes..._

"Yugi?" I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up into the eyes of my best friends. Ryou was the one with his hand on my shoulder, and Malik was now sitting right beside me. I guess they could tell I was in a depressing dilemma...

I took in a deep breath. "It's Yami... He wants a picture of me... Since it'd be only fair since I have a picture of him." My voice was really low as I still stared at my phone.

"Then we'll give him one." Is that a smirk I hear in Malik's voice? I looked up to see him going through his phone, a devious expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and Ryou just sighed from next to me.

"We're going to give him the best pic of you I've ever managed to get, that's what." He suddenly found what he was looking for and flashed the phone in front of my face.

I took the phone to get a better look. The picture must have been taken at our New Year's Party because I was in my 'Game Nerd' shirt that Anzu got for me, and we were in the Kaiba Mansion first floor.

I noticed the happy look on my face, and my hair looked slightly damp - so it must have been right after our 'Snow War.' My amethyst eyes looked incredibly shiny in the shot - they seemed to glitter with the happy emotion that stood dominant on my pale face. Because my hair was kind of wet, my golden bangs dropped slightly over my face.

I blushed when I realized just how tight-fitted that outfit was on me. _Anzu knows how to pick'em... _I didn't even know I had curves like _that!_

Well. This picture certainly shows that I'm most certainly _not_ a child!

I sighed and gave back Malik his phone.

"So what do you think?" Malik wagged his eyebrows, and I couldn't hold my frown anymore.

"I think you're a a _genius _when it comes to photography!"

His grin was so wide that I thought it'd split his face.

"Let me see!" Now Ryou was curious...

After that, Malik sent the pic to my phone and then (with shaky hands) I sent it to Yami. I could only wait in nervous gestures until Yami replied back.

"Yugi, you need to relax. I'm sure he'll still like you just fine." Ryou tried reassuring me.

"If anything, he'll like you even _more..." _I heard Malik mutter before speaking louder, "Yeah, if he doesn't like it then I'll personally come after him!"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, guys."

Ding!

My hands were on my phone and scrolling through before my mind could catch up to my actions.

_Wow, I think you broke Yami... He's in shock. O.O_

**_XxCRAZYxX_**

Well, that wasn't exactly the response I wanted to hear... Was it a good shock or bad? And why the hell was _Marik _texting me this?!

"What did he say?"Malik seemed a little too eager about the response.

I sighed. "It wasn't him... Marik texted me saying that Yami's 'in shock', is that a good or a bad thing?" I decided to ask my friends.

Ryou seemed to ponder it while Malik grew angry.

"What?! Why hasn't that psycho texted me back yet?!" Suddenly, Malik's phone made a noise. "Oh, that's him..."

While Malik's attention was absorbed by his phone, Ryou and I shook our heads at him.

Ryou then turned to me. "Well considering how that picture was... I would say it's a good shock."

_I hope you're right, Ryou... _

So ten minutes passed, and by this time we were all back on the site, along with Bakura and Marik.

"So what's the topic of discussion this time around, Ryou?" Malik asked in a sing-song voice while the quiet whitenette sighed from his place at his desk.

"Well we've ventured into Harry Potter territory..."

"Uh-oh," I said. Ryou was known to be a Harry Potter fan - he even cosplayed one year when they had a convention here. He greatly loved the books, and admired _some _of the movies.

I was sitting beside Malik on the bed - we took up to watching videos that Marik uploaded and Ryou went back to forums, and guess who followed him?

Malik laughed. "Man! I hope for his sake that he knows what he's talking about - after all, Ryou loves Harry Potter as much as Yugi loves Duel Monsters."

Ryou and I both shared a smile at that. _No one _could out-do us when it came to our passions!

Ding!

I quickly dug out my phone - nervous as heck, but also eager to know Yami's reaction.

_Sorry for the delay, Aibou. I got... distracted. But wow, we look a lot alike don't we? :)_

I found myself breathing a sigh of relief, and with much more vigor then I intended, I texted him back.

_Oh, it's okay! :) Yeah, that's what I said when I got the pic of you... Well I think your nickname fits you, Mou Hitori no Boku. Isn't it weird how we look so similar? Even Malik and Marik look-alike!_

I waited patiently for him to respond...

Ding!

...Which happened to be a fast response.

_There are some differences between us, for instance your eyes... I have to say Yugi, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! You were right about them being amethyst, they glitter just like the gem. I'm very happy that you could share a pic with me. Thank you for trusting me. :) _

I felt the blush slowly spread throughout my body - though it must have stood dominant on my face because that's where I felt it the most. Sure I've heard people comment on my eyes before, but the compliment from Yami just seemed so much more... _important._ It made me blush even worse to see that he called them 'beautiful.'

_Thank you for trusting me... _And with a sudden, fluttering emotion I realized how true that was. I really did trust Yami, as much as anyone from my group of friends.

"Judging by the ten shades of red you just went through, I'm guessing he likes the way you look," Malik spoke up suddenly, interrupting my thoughts and causing me to look up. Both Ryou and Malik had their eyes on me, which made me flush worse.

"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered as I desperately tried to control my raging blush.

Malik's eyes lit up while Ryou smiled. "Let me see! Let me see!" I was suddenly bombarded by Malik - who tried taking my phone away to read my messages.

"H-Hey! I'll just _tell _you what he said, all right!" I told the crazy Egyptian, who did not relent.

"No! You'll cut out all the good stuff because you're so damn shy! I need to know the _details~!_ ACK!"

Suddenly, Ryou was there to the rescue. He sat right on Malik's back - effectively stopping him from completely over-powering me.

"What the hell, Ryou?! Get off!" Malik started shouting and Ryou just shook his head with a half-smirk on his pale face.

"Malik, calm down before I throw you out of my house." Ryou stated in such a calm manner that I laughed.

Yeah, I guess I could say that things are looking up!

* * *

Yugi: *starts giggling* I can't believe Ryou did that!

**Ami: **Neither can I, then again, Ryou is just full of surprises... *bonks her Hikari on the head* Hey, get out of your slump so you can finish the next part before the end of this month!

Keira: I will! Or I'll try anyways... Stupid plot bunnies messing with my head! *scratches it* Anyway, I was mainly having trouble with how everyone is going to meet later on (you know, face-to-face), but now I think I have it sorted out, at least with YugixYami and MalikxMarik. Sorry, this was initially going to be all one super long chapter, but because of the depression I've been dealing with (coupled with writer's block and friggin' plot bunnies!) I decided to give you all what I have written now, and just do the other part separate.

Yugi: Which kinda makes sense since 'Playing With Two Devils' takes place in the month of March, and leading into early April...

**Ami: **Oh, and since no one exactly guessed the two lines from the last chapter (the ones from LK's work), we're going to go ahead and tell ya.

Yugi: *reading from script* They were: "I think it's Japanese for penis." -From YGOTAS episode titled 'Melvin'd' and it was (Hikari) Marik who said it to Bakura. Then there was "You leave my glow out of this!" -Which was said by Yami in Yami Plays Fallout 3. ^_^

**Ami: **Gah, you're such a nerd!

Keira: * pouts* You are too! You watched them with me! A lot of people mentioned "Fluffy" and "Kitty", so I guess they were like the 'hidden' YGOTAS lines...

**Ami: **You're just saying that because you forgot all about those!

Yugi: Ice cream to everyone who guessed the 'hidden' lines! :D

**Ami: ***raises a brow* Why ice cream?

Yugi: We ran out of cookies...

**Ami:** *nods* Oka-WAIT! We ran out of cookies? How the hell am I suppose to get energy to DO things now?

Keira: *groans* Well aren't you two in such good moods...

Yugi: *turns to Keira* Are we causing you to get in a good mood?

Keira: *thinks* Yeah, it kinda is actually.

Yugi: Yes! :D Please encourage our authoress to get over her funk! Oh, and thanks so much for all of your support!

**Ami:** And Keira and (maybe) myself will be introduced into the next chapter... Hope you all look forward to it. :)


	8. Text 8: Playing With Two Devils pt 2

Keira: _Finally! _It's here! :O

**Ami: **Gah, you work too much…

Keira: I know. -.- I seriously wouldn't have said "yes" to management if I knew it would take away most of my time to write! *hugs computer* But on another note, at least I'm starting to feel better…

Yugi: *points out* Except you're always tired.

Keira: Yeah, but that's a given since I have to stay up late and CLOSE THE FRIGGIN STORE DOWN!

Yugi: Better?

Keira: *slumps down* Much.

**Ami: ***shakes head* So anyway, any thoughts pertaining to this chapter?

Keira: *thinks* Nah, not really. I ended up introducing Ami into the chapter early, as well as a familiar character…

Yugi: *smiles cheekily* Wait for it…

Keira: *jumps beside Yugi* Duke Devlin! *plays Sexy Back music*

**Ami: ***face-palm* Oh Ra, what have you done?

Keira: The real question is… What have I _not _done? –pause- *starts giggling like mad*

**Ami: **Great, just great. She's back into her giggly mood. *smiles*

Yugi: Well, that's a start. *smiles too and joins authoress in giggling laughter*

~ We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! That fandom is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release. :)

* * *

**Text 8: Playing With Two Devils pt. 2**

I groaned as soon as my body hit the most-comfortable-couch currently in our living room. Today was just… _exhausting._

Why you ask? Because Grandpa and me spent the entire day job-hunting! You'd think that there wouldn't be too many places open to hire a teenage high school student, but I was wrong… so wrong…

It turns out, a lot of places really wanted part-time workers, though I could tell that some of the places probably wouldn't hire me because I'm so young…

I ended up spending the night over at Ryou's place, as I had guessed (plus Malik wouldn't exactly let me leave), and naturally we stayed up the whole night playing around on the internet and watching movies. We even attempted to do karaoke, but that didn't go so well…

And then we all walked to the Game Shop so I could get ready for my _exciting _day. Truth be told, I was really nervous at the first couple of interviews, (which is why I was immensely glad for the jobs that just made you fill out an application and then turn it in) but after a while of them… I think I got over my nervous jitters – as Grandpa put it. It was nice to hang out with Grandpa for a day, so that was a huge plus.

Ding!

I lazily got my phone out from my pocket and looked at the screen.

_So how was today?_

Yami had been busy all day with a school project, so we unfortunately haven't gotten to talk as much today.

_Nerve-wracking, sort of fun, exhausting, and I'm so glad it's over!_

There, those were my exact feelings pertaining to today in general. From the point of waking up in Ryou's king-sized bed with a muttering Malik and a _very _sleepy Ryou (This is what happens when the three of us have 'slumber parties' as Malik puts them…), to the final point with us just getting home – and it was almost dark!

Ding!

_Poor Aibou :( __Well at least it's over and you can relax… So how did the job-hunting go? Do you think you did good?_

I smiled while I texted mou hitori no boku back.

_Hmm, I don't know. I gave it my best, I mean. Most of them probably won't hire me since I'm in school and so young… But I'm really hoping I get hired somewhere, so I can help Grandpa out! :)_

With that, I groaned again and turned over so I rested more comfortably on my back.

"Yugi, I made some hot chocolate." Grandpa said as he came in carrying two mugs.

I instantly sat up when the warm fragrant met my nose. Okay, I'm a huge sucker for hot chocolate.

I grinned widely and grasped the hot mug Grandpa gave me. "Thanks, Grandpa!" There were mini marshmallows and chocolate syrup on top – just the way I like it!

He chuckled at my sudden excitement. "You've earned it after today." Grandpa told me as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

I looked at him then, blowing on the hot chocolate so it would cool faster. "Do you really think I did good?"

He nodded, still smiling. "You were honest, and that's what matters."

We sat there watching TV for a little while, and right when I started enjoying my hot chocolate (since it was _finally _cooled off), the phone went off in the kitchen.

"I wonder who that could be…" Grandpa muttered, getting up to answer it. I just returned my attention back to the TV, the show we found was really interesting.

It was about a half-hour later when Grandpa returned from the kitchen, wearing a very happy look.

This instantly caught my attention. "What is it?"

"I'm not so sure I should tell you right away…" Grandpa teased, looking away and putting on his 'deep-thinking' face.

I jumped in front of him, looking pleadingly up at him. "_Grandpa! _Please tell me!"

That broke him. He started laughing instantly and turned to me with a cheery smile. "Okay, okay – you just got a job!"

My eyes widened. No way! "What? Really?" That fast?

He nodded. "Yep, I just finished talking with them now, and they want to hire you right away."

I think my eyes were as wide as saucers on my face. "That's fantastic!" I joyously hugged him, and he chuckled and hugged me back. "So who was it? Who's hiring me?" I asked as soon as we were done hugging.

With smile still in place, he told me. "Burger World!"

My face fell and shoulders slumped. "_Really?" _Seriously? Fast-food? "Well, I guess I can't complain…" I wonder what the gang's going to say about this?

"That's the spirit! After all, there are a lot of people without jobs." Grandpa wisely told me, completely oblivious to my dampened mood.

I just smiled and nodded at him. Well, I think it's time for some more hot chocolate…

. * . * .

"Wow, so a job already?" Tristan asked after I told them the good news. We were all huddled together, in our last class of the day.

I nodded, checking with Ryou that I had everything done for my math assignment… I completely resent that subject!

"That's really lucky, Yugi. And you're starting today?" Anzu was bright and chipper when she found out.

Once again, I nodded. I sighed once all of my homework was good to go – I was going right after school for an interview with the manager (since I just turned in an application for Burger World). I didn't know how long it would take, so Ryou helped me with getting all of my schoolwork done. Better safe than sorry.

"What'd you expect? Who wouldn't hire my best pal?" Joey said this with a playful noogie my way – to which Anzu scowled about and started fixing my hair back. I'm seriously considering telling Anzu to just go for Beautician instead of dancing…

I just smiled and swatted Joey's hand away. Once everyone found out about Yami (and his cousins, since Ryou and Malik told them about the mayhem on the site), I was shocked by the mild treatment I received… I mean, yeah most of them yelled about how 'it wasn't safe to talk to a total stranger in the first place!' but other than that everyone seemed to accept it.

Joey was kinda mad about being the last to know, but he quickly got over it once I told him more about Yami. I think Joey has some respect for him… Especially when I told him how much Yami has been there for me… Including during the whole bully incident. So that's a plus that I have my best friend behind me, and Joey and Yami already got along well on the site.

I think it was Tristan who had the most trouble accepting… Well, accepting everyone else's reactions. I think he was expecting some more, um, _drama _to put it bluntly. Hell, even I was! But I guess when your friends with the people around you for so long that it's easier to accept whatever happens and move on with it.

Or just going with the flow. That too. Plus, we've all done things before…

I think the funniest moment had been at lunch (when I came clean with everything to them) when Malik voiced his suspicious about Tristan and I secretly dating. It was an instant, hilarious reaction.

Anzu had dropped her sandwich, Joey spit out his drink all over the place (thankfully I was out of range…), Tristan looked like a fish on dry land, and Ryou and I face-palmed in unison.

"_Dude, _seriously?!" Joey had been the first to yell after recovering from the shock – all eyes were wide.

"What? You can't deny that you didn't see all of the hints! Ryou, back me up on this!" Malik had turned to a sighing Ryou – who refused to divulge in all of the hints (that they had shared with me before at our sleep-over).

Then, Tristan recovered and started shaking his head violently. "I don't even want to _know _what goes on through you guys' heads," Tristan promptly ignored all of the angry shouts of "Hey!" from Malik and looked at me. "No offense, Yugi, but I like ya but not _that _kind of like!"

I just smiled. "None taken, I feel the same."

So of course, _that_ had been an interesting lunch…

…Those memories had kept my nervous jitters away until now, but here I was, standing just outside the big yellow (and inviting) building of Burger World.

_Ra, help me now._ I'm not sure if that was a silent prayer or just a last plead my mind had… but here goes nothing!

As soon as I walked in, I immediately smelled all of the tantalizing smells of food – just what you would expect from a restaurant. _I still can't believe I'm going to be working here!_

I breathed in deep and softly let it go – Ryou told me that helps with nerves. I walked up to the front counter, my eyes finding the employee instantly. I noticed that there weren't that many people, so maybe it was a slow hour or something…

"Yes, can I help you?" Came a happy voice and I noticed that the employee had walked up to the counter without me realizing it. She was a short girl (but of course, taller than me) with brown hair and eyes, she looked really friendly, and her smile really made her look young… Maybe she was as young as me too?

While I observed, she was still patiently waiting and I flushed. "Oh, uh…" Get it together, Yugi! Stop stammering. "H-Hello, my name is Yugi Motou. I'm here for an interview…?"

Realization dawned in her eyes, and she smiled wider. "One second!" She walked a little toward the back, but I heard her shout loud and clear. "Keira! Job interview!"

Wait a second… Keira? As in—

Suddenly, a blur of red came rushing toward me. "Yuuugi~!" She sang happily, and knocked me into a hug – with both of us landing on the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped, but my eyes instantly met with large baby blue ones. "Keira?!"

She laughed and loosened her tight hold a bit – though we were still on the tiled floor hugging.

"Yup! It's me!" She giggled, and as soon as I heard that familiar tinkling sound, something kicked in. Somewhere, deep inside me, just let go and I latched onto her.

Keira was as small as me (in height, and probably weight too), we've always been the same size growing up…

"I missed ya, cuz." Keira spoke softly, pouring emotion into her voice that just made me hug her more. That's right, we were cousins. I remember how we used to hang out all the time growing up… before father got—

"I missed you too." I told her, and continued hugging each other – on the cold floor – until we heard a unison of aww's.

Keira was the first to look up at our audience – the brown-haired girl from before and a new girl with lighter brown hair and freckles. Keira just gave a _look_ to them before turning back to me with a smile.

Suddenly, realization hit me at the same time I noticed the uniform my cousin was wearing. "Wait a second… How did I get this job exactly?" I raised a brow at the red-head. Oh, and I do mean _red._

She put on her best innocent look – which was inherited through this family, I might add. "Why, whatever do you mean?" She batted her eyes while I gave her a pointed look. "Okay, so I _might _have had some influence…"

"Keira!" I reprimanded, though I wasn't complaining.

One of the girls snorted behind the counter in amusement. "More like a _lot _of influence…"

It was then that I noticed the difference in uniform between all three of them. The two girls behind the counter wore red and yellow uniforms while Keira wore a dark blue shirt, and her nametag said…

"You're a manager?!" My eyes widened as I took in the copper-tinted plating that read "Keira Motou: Shift Manager."

She nodded excitingly. "Yep, as of a week and a half ago!"

"That's incredible!" I hugged her again and she giggled. "So, um, can we get off the floor now?"

We all laughed as me and Keira helped each other up. She was actually nineteen, but with the big eyes and cherubic face (like me), she looked younger… (Also, like me. Gotta love family traits!) But other than that, and our pale, ivory skin, we didn't look that much alike. Keira's father (who married my aunt, Keira's mom) has stoplight red hair, which my cousin inherited. Keira had the longest hair of anybody I know! It came down a little past her waist and was in choppy layers – though you couldn't tell right now because she had it up in a styled bun, complete with colorful hairpins.

The girl with light brown hair and freckles shook her head once we got up. "I still can't believe you did that." Meanwhile, the other girl was laughing.

"Oh, _please_! I've done crazier things before!" Keira rolled her eyes and then turned to me. "Yugi, this is Harley." She said this while pointing at the light brown-haired girl with hazel eyes. "And _that,_" She decided to thump the laughing girl on the shoulder. "Is Cin."

"Cin" pouted and rubbed her shoulder where Keira thumped it. "Jeez, boss. Talk about abuse!"

Keira just smiled and shook her head while "Harley" turned to me with a smile. "You'll get used to things around here, but it's nice to finally meet you. Keira has been going on and on ever since she found your application," she said and dodged a French fry that apparently came out of nowhere. Harley was suddenly marching off toward the back area, after another employee.

Cue sweat-drop here.

"Yeah, welcome to Burger World! All of the work people here are really nice and helpful—" Cin was suddenly cut off as a wad of paper towels came heralding from the back and hit her in the head. "JADEN!" And suddenly, she too, was marching off into the back area.

I just stood there in total confusion.

"Yeah… This place is weird, but a good kind of weird. You get used to it." Keira shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence, which it probably was… "So, ready for your interview?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, and so the long hour began…

* * *

Okay, so the interview itself didn't last too long since Keira already knew me. I mainly just had to go through a book that held information and sign a few things. Afterwards, we sat around talking. Catching up, we haven't seen each other since the 'failed' trip incident… You know, the one where we all went to the beach for the week and Ryou and I got blistered? Yeah, that one. Keira's father owns a beach house, and that's where we stayed.

"So how's Ami doing? Does she work here too?" I asked her eagerly, Ami was pretty much the opposite of my cousin. Her and Keira grew up together, and they always referred to each other as 'soul-sisters.' They were pretty attuned with each other, which kind of reminded me of me and Yami now that I think about it…

Keira hastily shook her head. "_Ami? _Working _here?" _The red-head scoffed and I found myself agreeing with her. Ami was generally a lazy, non-people person. "She's the same as always, but she does have a job – believe it or not, and she's been at it for a year now."

"Really? Where at?" I asked curiously.

"You know the mall in Renka?" I nodded, everyone knew about the mall in Renka. "Well, Ami's working at the electronic store there."

My eyes lit up. There's no way! That has to be my favorite store in the whole mall!

Keira giggled at my reaction. "She actually enjoys working there, too."

I quickly got out of my funk to respond. "Tell her I said congrats!"

She laughed, "Will do!"

So after that, Keira gave me my uniform and I quickly worked it out so I could begin training this week. The sooner the better, because after the first initial training week I would start earning my pay and regular hours. I was kind of excited now, since I knew I would be working with Keira. Now I knew why Grandpa had looked so happy after coming back from that long phone call the other night… Keira had called him to tell him about the job, and more than likely to catch up. Family was important to Grandpa.

. * . * .

So the first initial week was training, so I only had a few hours out of three days. Keira was training me on front register since she said, and I quote, "You're too cute to be put in the back, plus have you seen your smile? The customers will love you!"

…So yeah, that was that. Surprisingly, I found myself actually enjoying my time there. The work wasn't hard, and I just kind of adapted into the role as 'friendly, people-person.' Plus, the co-workers were all nice. Weird, but nice. Then again, I can't say much judging by my own group of friends…

Speaking of which, I was currently at home and looking up the site. Everyone was on, and I do mean _everyone._

Yes, including the two psychos, who were being rather hyperactive at the moment…

I sighed.

Fifty-plus updates, and that was just on the Videos & Pics section – I didn't want to go anywhere _near _the forum area.

Bing!

FairyDance: This is just crazy!

Boy, was that the understatement of the year! FairyDance was Anzu.

Blackskull: Man, those guys are relentless!

Red-Eyes: Hey, Yami, mind controlling your cousins a little?

I smiled, that was Tristan and Joey.

CrimsonPharaoh: That's easier said than done…

DarkMagician: _Please? _Yami they're overloading everything!

CrimsonPharaoh: -sigh- Fine.

TombRobber: Whipped.

My eyes widened. _Oh God, they wouldn't… Not here! _Recently Marik and Bakura have taken up joking around that Yami and I are, um, _together. _And they will _not _leave it alone no matter how many times we tell them we're not!

Psycho-Psycho: Hahahahaha, robber is right. Seriously Yam-Yams, you give in too easily. XP

TombRobber: All because your precious _Yugi _said to… Really Pharaoh, you've gotten too soft.

Red-Eyes: What the hell are they talking about, Yug?!

FaireyDance: Language, Joey.

Red-Eyes: But Serenity isn't even on here!

Blackskull: Wait a sec, is there something going on between you and Yami?

tombkeeper: -snickers- Bwahahahaha, sure sucks to be you right now! XP

WhiteMage: You don't have to be so insensitive about it, Malik.

I wanted to slam my head down on my desk (where I was currently sitting at) after reading the line of comments. In fact, I did. It hurt - a lot - but I didn't care much…

CRAP! This is not happening! Why did I invite those two to the site again? Oh, right… And I proceeded to drop my flushed face back onto the desk.

DarkMagician: Listen, there's nothing going on between me and Yami! Robber and Psycho just like to mess with us and take everything wildly out of perspective!

Yeah, emphasis on the 'wildly.' I continued, might as well lay down a few rules since I have everyone here, right?

DarkMagician: Now, I'm gonna set some rules. And yes, that means you have to follow them! #1: Respect for other members. I don't want any fights here. #2: There is now a strict limit to the amount of videos and pictures that you can post…

tombkeeper: WHAT!

DarkMagician: …And the Moderators CANNOT share their status with another member!

tombkeeper: -growls- Fine…

Psycho-Psycho: There, there, everything will be okay Malik-pretty!

FairyDance: Malik-WHAT?!

Red-Eyes: Seriously, what the hell is going on here?

WhiteMage: Psycho and Malik have been talking to each other recently like Yugi and Yami.

Blackskull: Yeah, but still… In the words of Anzu, Malik-WHAT?!

Psycho-Psycho: What? Malik is very pretty.

tombkeeper: Why thank you, Psycho. xD Ur not bad yourself…

TombRobber: -gags- So much drama…

CrimsonPharaoh: Shut it, Thief.

TombRobber: Make me!

DarkMagician: Can we PLEASE get back on track?

tombkeeper: Hey, are we going to go in and play some more of MW? We need to level up desperately if we want to beat that dungeon guy!

If I could, I would have loved to reach into the screen and strangle Malik…

TombRobber: What the hell are you talking about? What dungeon?

Psycho-Psycho: Yes, do tell! XD

CrimsonPharaoh: Yugi?

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I'm sure there's going to be a lovely red spot for all to see tomorrow…

So I explained our rpg online game, and of course they literally demanded to be apart of it. I sent them invites (again, what am I thinking?!), and walked them through on how to 'create your character.'

After that, they were in, but they were in the beginning stage without any experience. I got my character to leave everyone else so I could go and help them along…

Which proved to be another bad move, since Marik and Bakura tried to kill me again and again. Fortunately, I was experienced so I could get away from them – Yami, not so much.

CrimsonPharaoh: Would you psychos quit doing that?! I've already died five times!

Psycho-Psycho: Hahahahahahahahahahaha, THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! DIE PHARAOH, DIE!

TombRobber: Bwahahaha, did you see that just now? I chopped his head off!

DarkMagician: What is wrong with you guys?!

I mean, seriously! I'm so glad that this is the beginning stage or Yami wouldn't be so lucky… These two seemed more keen on stabbing Yami's character to death – maybe I _shouldn't _have given them pointy weapons…

I'm just full of bad ideas today. Something tells me that this is going to be a looooong night… And I have school in the morning!

* * *

"So do you still live with Aunt Mishi?" I asked Keira one day. It was after work (my last day of the training week) and we were hanging out while waiting on our rides to show up.

The red-head shook her head. "Nope, didn't I tell you? Ami and I got an apartment to ourselves!"

"Really?" I spoke around my milkshake – they have peanut butter milkshakes! How in the world I didn't know this before, no clue. Then again, we all usually just get our usuals when coming here…

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it was sort of a Graduation present to us both… We're pretty inseparable, so we just decided to be roommates and split the bills." She then leaned in closer to whisper, "Plus, I don't know about you, but Ami is pretty hopeless without me!"

"Better not let _her _hear you say that." Came a sly voice, which made us both yelp and stare wide-eyed at the brunette standing beside our table.

It was Cin, one of the nice girls I met on my first day here.

"Jeez, Cin! Give us a heart attack why don't ya?" Keira teased, sighing – I'm sure relieved that it _wasn't _her darker half…

Cin just laughed, and I noticed that she was carrying her purse. "Are you leaving?"

She nodded, brown eyes happy and light. "Yeah, I just came over to say bye."

"Well, enjoy your vacation week! Be safe, girl." Keira proceeded to hug her while the two giggled away – some things just never change, Keira has always been giggly and huggy. It's one of the things I just can't help myself admiring about her, how she can be so open…

"Bye, Yugi. Good luck!" Cin's goodbye broke me out of my thoughts, and I smiled and waved at her.

We watched her leave, and I caught a glimpse of a taller girl with striking silver hair – I think she was Cin's sister, or something like that…

Anyway, Keira and I were once again in deep conversation.

"So, liking it so far?" she asked me curiously, but I could tell she was earnest – she really did want me to like it here. Which wasn't hard, since all of the co-workers were friendly and nice. They treated each other like a big, dysfunctional family – even when they were busy and in a rush hour, they still had fun! It was way more different than what I had envisioned a work place to be like that…

"Hellooooo~! Earth to Yugi!" I abruptly came out of my thoughts to find Keira waving her hand in front of my face. I _really _have to stop doing that.

I shook my head and smiled at my bright cousin. "Sorry, I tend to—"

"Get wrapped up in your thoughts? Yeah, I noticed." She giggled lightly and shook her head.

I smiled again and answered her question from before. "But yeah, I really like it here."

"Good, because since Cin went on vacay, you've gotta take up most of her hours next week!" She told me and I sighed. "Man, I wonder where the heck Ami is?! She better not of forgot to pick me up! Ugh, this is the last time I let _her _drive my car!"

While she ranted, I watched Ami walk in (since Keira's back was facing the door) and with a sly smirk, she came up behind the ranting red-head.

"Gah, don't you ever shut up? I thought I told you not to complain as much…" The taller girl said, resting her arms on top of my cousin's head and leaning slightly.

Keira gave a surprised yelp and looked up at the other girl. "You gotta stop doing that!"

Ami shrugged. "Not my fault you're so easy to sneak up on, big mouth."

"Hey!" Keira shouted with narrowed blue eyes.

Ami was taller than Keira (Go figure, everyone is!) and has slightly tanned skin. She pretty much looked the opposite of Keira: dark blue eyes that were slanted in a serious manner, sharp face with high cheek bones, short hair with the bangs longer in the front, her hair was raven black with red streaks put in (that I'm sure Keira must have talked her into doing some time ago), and she always wore dark-colored clothing that were simple. She actually looked rather exotic-looking… whereas Keira resembled a baby doll or one of those lolitas that she fashions after…

Just then, Ami looks at me and smiles slightly. "'Sup, shorty?"

I smile back, "shorty" has always been her nickname for me growing up. I shrug while I answer, "Eh, nothing much."

She nods and decides to take a seat beside her still fuming 'soul-sister.' "Long time no see. You know you can always come by and hang out – we won't bite, much."

Keira just rolled her eyes at the darker girl while I continued smiling. I really missed hanging out with these two, they were like two big sisters to me, in a way…

"I'm still mad at you."

…Even if one can be childish sometimes.

Ami just sighed at the pouting girl beside her who was currently sipping at her cookies and cream milkshake – yeah, those are good too.

"So would you and your friends care to come over one day? You know, to catch up? We've really missed you guys," Ami told me, and I felt a small pang in my heart. I was touched that the usually more silent one of the duo was reaching out to me.

Keira perked up at this. "Yeah, I can cook some of my homemade meals and we can play some games – the new entertainment system we got _needs _to be used!" She all but gushed, blue eyes lighting up brighter.

I chuckled while Ami just shook her head fondly. "Yeah, sure. I'll talk to the gang and let you know the nearest time we can come over."

"Okay, this weekend's good since we don't have any plans and we're both off." Keira told me, still excited and I couldn't help but share that feeling with her. What? It's contagious!

"I'll see if I can get the others to come," I promised, and Ami nodded and rose up.

"C'mon, 'Kay. We gotta go meet Baku-Baku and Mar-Mar," Ami told her.

Keira was in the middle of getting up before she turned to face the smirking girl with a raised brow. "You just _loooove_ taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?"

Ami just laughed while I thought to myself: _What strange nicknames._ I honestly felt like I was missing the point in something, but my brain kept going dead to really grasp and think about it.

_Huh, oh well._ I shrugged mentally.

"Well, catch ya later short stuff!" Ami was telling me as Keira got her things together.

"Bye, Yugi! Call me soon, 'kay?" Keira told me, suddenly hugging my neck. It took me a second to respond back, and I hugged her small form back. She was so affectionate… It really reminded me of her mom and my mom… The way things used to be so long ago…

"B-Bye," I whispered, feeling my voice crack a bit. Ugh, stop thinking! Sometimes I wondered if I really _was _okay as I seem to be. It seemed like the littlest things got to me these days…

She must have heard it, because I saw her big eyes soften when she withdrew. Suddenly, before I had time to grasp what she was doing, she kissed my forehead.

And just like that, it was over and she was already following Ami out. But wait… Did I hear her say something to me? It sounded like she whispered something…

I saw them wave and I caught myself and waved fully back to them – I'm not so sure that I was smiling though…

"_It'll all be okay, Yugi. I promise." _That's what I thought she whispered… But it was her action that really shook me.

My slightly shaky hand reached up and my fingertips lightly brushed the spot on my forehead where she kissed me.

_That's what Momma used to always do… _It was like a bedtime ritual – mom would always give me a goodnight kiss on the forehead. Always.

How long has it been since I've been kissed there? And why in the world was it making me so emotional?

I lowered my head – glad that there weren't that many people here – and grasped the fabric over my heart. _Clutching _was more like it. I couldn't – _wouldn't _– fall apart.

I've found a weakness and I have to put it behind me… Or at least in the back of my mind. _Don't be weak, Yugi._

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and got it out – remembering that I had put it on vibrate just before work.

When his face and name showed up on the screen, I couldn't help it.

I smiled. _Yami._

"H-Hey," I answered his call, breathing in deep to overcome the lump in my throat.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" Yami's sudden anxious voice filtered through, and I suddenly felt like I was put on the spot. Like I wanted to confess all of my heartache and traumatized pain to him, and let him take all of that darkness away from me…

With a sudden realization, I realized that I wanted someone else to _know. _Like really, _really know me. _The me that I keep bottled up inside…

And that was very, very selfish… And I was afraid. Afraid of opening up so many previous chapters of my life….

"Aibou? Are you there?" Yami's once again anxious voice quieted my raging thoughts and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

So with a deep and relieving sigh, I started in a less shaky voice. "Yes, mou hitori no boku. I'm here." I found myself smiling, I didn't even mean to call him that that time… It just came out so naturally and effortlessly. This time, more than all of the other times…

He sounded relieved. "Just making sure. You know you're important to me, don't you?"

My heartbeat quickened, and I felt my face heating up at the tender note in his voice. "Y-Yeah, and you're important to me too." And my face melted so naturally into a smile as I continued to hear his voice. There was just something about Yami that kept all of the darkness away…

. * . * .

"Man, I can't wait ta' see those two!" Joey said as we all walked on the street. It was a really nice day out so we all decided to just walk our way to Keira and Ami's apartment. They lived in the farthest part of town where there wasn't that many shops, just houses. They didn't live too far away from Aunt Mishi – who lived in the outskirts of Domino City, the "country" part you could say.

It was warm and sunny (yay! An early Spring!) so everyone was wearing loose clothes and Anzu and Serenity were wearing shorts.

"I can't believe we're _walking _the whole way though!" Malik complained, he preferred to ride his motorcycle instead of walking.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be such a wuss!" Tristan teased, and Malik retaliated.

"I am _not _a wuss!"

Ryou sighed from beside me and rolled his eyes. I just continued smiling, enjoying everyone's company as we all talked, playfully jabbed, and listened to Malik's complaints along the way. Apparently, Marik pulled an old April Fool's joke on him. I remember when we used to do those all the time… Well, I mean, we still do – just nothing crazy like we used to.

Finally, we made it to the ordinary-looking apartment building and made our way to the upper level. Keira and Ami had a large space at the very end, so they didn't have to put up with as many neighbors…

I was the one to knock, and we waited while I heard scuffling on the other side.

"Ow! Get the door, nimrod!" I heard Ami shout impatiently.

"No! You!" Retaliated Keira.

"I said you!" Ami shot back.

"No, you!"

"I said you!"

"Now I'm telling you to!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Suddenly, the door was opened and Keira stood smiling at us along with a disgruntled Ami behind her.

"Hey, guys!" Keira greeted us with a bright smile as if we just didn't hear her and Ami bickering back-and-forth.

The gang was laughing behind me, and I just shook my head, trying to stifle my own laughter.

"Hi, Keira!" So yeah, it turned out that everyone was free on Saturday, so we all decided to go hang out at Keira and Ami's place – to which Keira had been super ecstatic about over the phone.

Keira seemed putout by all the laughter and stared confusingly at all of us. "What are you all laughing about?" Suddenly, realization flooded her eyes and she gasped and turned around to stare accusingly at the smirking Ami behind her. "You put pudding in my hair didn't you?!"

I raised a curious brow while Ami lifted one as well. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about now?"

"You _know _what!" Keira suddenly reached up to pet the large yellow bow that was sticking out from her headband in her red hair. True to one of my earlier statements, Keira was all 'dolled-up.' She had on a soft yellow 'cupcake' dress with knee-high stockings and bows _everywhere. _She looked just like a lolita!

Ami, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She wore jean kaprees and a dark blue tank-top – not at all dressed up.

Suddenly, Keira spoke to us in a whisper, "Stay away from the pudding!"

We all didn't know what to say to that so we just eyed her silently, that was, until Ami hit her over the head.

"Baka! Don't just let them stand outside all day!"

And with that, we were all inside the surprisingly spacious area. We were all immediately in the living room area – complete with an L-shaped couch and few armchairs and entertainment system. I could see the kitchen off to the side and then a hallway leading to other rooms from where I stood.

"So welcome to our humble abode~!" Keira sang, and Malik was the first to run up and get a hug.

It went something like this:

"Keira!"

"Malik!"

And then they both embraced and started talking non-stop. Yeah, when those two first met at our 'failed' trip, they hit it off. I think Malik was one of the only ones to still keep in contact with her even after our summer trip. They _really _have a lot in common…

So while Keira and Malik were talking all giddy-like, we all looked at Ami who did a half-wave.

"Hey." Was all she said, so I guess we'll have to offer up conversation…

"Hey Ami! So how have you been?" Anzu was the first to talk, and Ami eyed her with a weary look… Yeah, Anzu and Ami never _did _hit it off… Then again, most people don't with the reclusive girl.

"Good. What about you guys?" She seemed to try to be friendlier when Keira shot her a _look._

Everyone started talking about different things and I walked up to Keira and Malik. They were currently looking through Malik's camera—wait, when did Malik get his camera? I didn't even see him bring it!

"Oh. My. Ra. Malik these pictures are soooo awesome!" Keira gushed and Malik grinned wider, looking proud. "You've gotta get me some copies since I don't really have any pictures of you all."

Malik nodded. "Don't worry! They're actually all on my computer, I can e-mail them to you right now!"

Keira's eyes lit up. "Okay! Right this way!" And with that, they both went into the kitchen.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Ryou spoke, coming up beside me and I nodded silently. Oh yeah, if Malik and camera were involved in a sentence together then… Well, you already know.

Ryou and I shared a look before deciding to walk into the kitchen after the giddy duo.

Their kitchen was light and open, and my senses were abruptly consumed by all of the yummy smells wafting in the air. Keira's homemade cooking was always _so _good… Just like her mom's, who she learned from.

There was some food that was done while some was still cooking, but my eyes zeroed in on the pie sitting in the middle of the island. If this were a cartoon, I swear the steam would be forming a hand and beckoning me forth. Oh yeah, Keira's baking skills were top-notch – her sweets were _always _good.

I saw Keira and Malik sitting at the empty dining table, both engrossed over a laptop that must have been Keira's. Well, judging by all of the pink designs decorating it…

Again, Ryou and I shared a look and headed over to where we could see and supervise over the two. After all, we don't want any embarrassing photos getting out…

* * *

So it was about two hours later at Keira and Ami's house and everyone had become comfortable – situating to the living room. We all ate some time ago, so everyone was relaxing before the large screen TV.

"Dang it!" That was Joey, getting riled up as he furiously pressed different buttons on his controller.

"You might as well give it up, Joey! Ami is a true gamer," Keira said this with a smirk, looking up from her and Anzu's conversation to gaze at the heated competition.

Ami appeared cool and calm as she diligently pressed certain buttons. Her and Joey were playing an action game and they were fighting each other.

"Dibs on playing the winner!" Tristan yelled out, looking very pleased from his spot on the couch where he sat beside Serenity.

Ryou looked at Tristan quizzically. "Tristan, you do know Ami plays these games every day?" We've already shared lots of stories, including where Ami worked.

Tristan quirked a brow, looking confused. "Yeah, so?"

"So, she's going to wi—"

"ARGH!"

"That," And Ryou pointed at the angry and defeated blond who was currently fuming while Ami just smirked.

"Oh…" Tristan suddenly looked nervous.

Meanwhile, Serenity was trying to console her older brother. "Hey, it's okay Joey…"

"Man, how could I lose?! I had her! I was about to use my secret move!" Joey groaned out loud while Ami raised a brow and snorted.

Then, abruptly, there was a resounding knock at the door and everyone stopped what they were doing.

I watched Keira and Ami share a look. "Were we expecting anyone today?" The red-head asked her darker counterpart.

Ami just shrugged. "Don't think so…"

Keira got up and answered the door.

Now, imagine my shock when she opened the door and in came someone I've seen on TV before! That's right, it was Duke Devlin – creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

I never would have expected the newest chapter that this encounter would open – the next chapter of all of our lives.

* * *

Keira: Yay! Dukey has been introduced! :D

Yugi: As well as a few side OC's… By the way, everything that happens at the job is going to be based off of Keira-chan's own personal experience…

Keira: Uh-huh! So be looking forward to more!

**Ami: **I can't wait till the next chapter. *smirks*

Yugi: *eyes brighten* Me either!

Keira: *nods* Yep, let's just say that next chapter is going to be a very big one… No, they don't meet (yet), but it certainly leads up to it… But some other characters get to meet face-to-face! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

**Ami: **Would you stop doing that!

Keira: No! *sticks out tongue* So, yeah… This was pretty much a silly chapter, and I didn't expect to end it like this, but with the introduction to Duke I figured it would be a great stopping place in preparation for the next mega chappie! XD By the way, I was wondering how you would all feel about the side pairings in this story? Should it be TristanxSerenity (I have to admit, I've always liked this pairing from the show in general) or should I make it DukexTristan? I need your comments on this, please! Just note that I have absolutely no idea how to do DukexTristan (if the majority chooses them) so I'd be winging it in my own way… So, yeah. If I can figure out how to do the poll thing, then I'll post that up so make sure to check out our profile when you all get the chance! :)

**Ami: **You talk too much.

Keira: And you don't talk enough!

Yugi: Oh yeah, isn't that a drawing of you guys that your using for your profile image?

Keira: Yep! ^_^ Ami did it, since she's the artistic one! You can view more of her drawings at deviantart. (Our username is the same: HikarixYamixYaoi)

**Ami: **We'll try and post the link up to our profile shortly. And if you watch us, then we'll watch you.

Keira: *Sweat-drop* That doesn't sound creepy at all… Well, I've gotta close tonight – and then I'll focus on getting the next chapter out for my other story, _Kitten Tales._

Yugi: Please let the authoresses know if you enjoyed it or not! :D


	9. Text 9: Revelations

Keira: Okay, so I just have to say... Is anyone else blown away by how fast April went by? _Seriously?!_

Yugi: *looks up from phone* I noticed it, but then again, you've been very busy.

**Ami:** Too. Much. Work.

Keira: *sighs* Yeah, I know, but now I finally got the hang of it and now I really like closing! Because I'm totally in control, and can go at my own pace without stressing out...

**Ami:** ...And why are you still talking about this?

Keira: I dunno... you brought it up! *points accusingly* But yeah, back to the story at hand... I CAN'T BELIEVE AT THE AMOUNT OF FEEDBACK I GOT FROM YOU GUYS!

Yugi: *peeks one eye open after shutting them and holding his ears at Keira's outburst* I thought I'd be used to this by now... but I was wrong.

**Ami:** *grumbles and removes ear plugs* How do you think I feel?

Keira: And was anyone else super happy when LK's channel came back on - only for it to get taken down AGAIN?! Curse Youtube and there ways! :(

**Ami:** Hikari... You're getting distracted again...

Keira: Oh! Sorry! ^_^' I would just like to thank you guys for accepting and even liking my OC's, it means a lot, it really does. And how I even got 34 reviews from the last chapter was just outstanding! It REALLY blew me away, I have to say you guys are unpredictable - the best readers EVER!

Yugi: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed, we're honestly surprised we still keep getting those...

Keira: Notes for this chappie is that Duke and Jaden may be OOC (Out Of Character), just because I'm more used to the abridged versions of these guys and only dimly remember the actual original characters from the series...

**Ami:** So naturally she just made them into what she needed for the story - so they may not even be like their Abridged selves or their original selves... But some kind of strange mixture of the two.

Yugi: You can be dangerous when it comes to writing, Keira-chan.

Keira: Yeah... *sweat-drop* So I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's building up to something big! :D Yugi, disclaimer please!

Yugi: **HikarixYamixYaoi** do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly, they do not own me... But own themselves: Keira and Ami! :)

~Let the Text begin! Oh, and sorry about the late update! :(

* * *

_Previously:_

Then, abruptly, there was a resounding knock at the door and everyone stopped what they were doing.

I watched Keira and Ami share a look. "Were we expecting anyone today?" The red-head asked her darker counterpart.

Ami just shrugged. "Don't think so…"

Keira got up and answered the door.

Now, imagine my shock when she opened the door and in came someone I've seen on TV before! That's right, it was Duke Devlin – creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

I never would have expected the newest chapter that this encounter would open – the next chapter of all of our lives.

* * *

**Text 9: Revelations**

I heard shocked gasps from other members of our group as we watched the tall and lanky guy walk up to Keira. He had a nice olive complexion that was probably inherited, long raven black hair that was put up in a high ponytail with a few spiky bangs coming down in and around his face, bright lime green eyes that _seriously _reminded me of a cat, and were those black tattoos under his eyes, or did he just draw them on? He wore a black tank-top with a sleeveless red thin jacket over it, (skinny?) jeans, and then dice earrings. Either this guy liked to dress up because he had the money, or he was… well, liked to dress slightly feminine.

Once again, Ami snorted. "Duke? What the hell are you doing here? And it better be good."

Duke just ignored her and instead focused on my cousin, he lightly grasped her hand. "Why I'm here to see Keira's adorable face!" He gave a flirty look to my not-even-blushing cousin (what was up with that? My cousin was prone to blush at just about anything! She was just smiling _fondly _at him!) before giving a serious look to the other ravenette in the room. "That, and because I was in town…"

"…And you pick our place to hide from your fangirls? Real nice, Dukey." Ami once again commented, but not moving an inch from her place in the purple armchair.

Duke grimaced, from Ami's statement or the nickname, I could only guess…

"I missed you guys, and uh… Company?" The green-eyed ravenette finally looked around to see the full living room.

Keira sighed, pulling her hand away from the taller boy. "Duke, our friends. Friends, Duke Devlin." She introduced, and the celebrity gave a wave.

First, there was silence, and everybody just stared at each other. Then, Joey was the first (naturally not being able to contain it) to jump up out of his seat.

"_Duke Devlin?!" _Joey yelled in shock, before he turned to look at me. "Hey, isn't tat' the guy we saw on TV, Yug'?"

I, along with almost everyone else, face-palmed. Gotta love Joey. "Yes, Joey. That's him, he's the creator and reigning champion of Dungeon Dice Monsters." Then my eyes, now bright at having someone like Duke in the room (I mean, he's even met _Pegasus _before!), turned to look at said celebrity. "But I'm just shocked that you would be here!" Then I turned accusatory looks toward my cousin and Ami. "How exactly do you know him? And for how _long?"_

Keira looked guilty and gave me her best apology through her eyes alone (which, had to admit, was working. Same family, remember?), while Ami simply shrugged, not really affected.

"He came in the store one day, and Keira was there, and he would. Not. Leave. Her. Alone." Ami shot daggers at Duke, who shrunk back behind Keira (which wasn't really effective since she's, well, _short)_.

Keira let out a small laugh, you could just _see _the sweat-drop on the side of her head. "That was, what, a little over a year ago?"

Ami shrugged nonchalantly. "About the same time I started there. Remember how I got promoted after being able to help Duke with whatever the hell it was he was looking for?"

Keira nodded to herself. "Oh yeah!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Anzu threw her hands out to stop the current conversation. "You're saying that _Duke Devlin _stopped and _flirted _with you?" Anzu's sapphire eyes were wide with disbelief – though I think she was still having trouble accepting that there was a famous person amongst us. Then again, she _did _say once that she thought Duke was hot, so…

Keira lightly flushed and scratched the back of her head and Ami put down the magazine she was reading to raise a brow at Anzu. "What? Is that so hard to believe that he would?"

I smiled slightly. No matter what, Ami was always there to defend my cousin. Then again, she also says that _she's _the only one allowed to 'poke fun' at Keira…

Anzu immediately blushed at the accusation thrown her way and quickly grew flustered. "N-No! That's not what I meant! I would never say something like that about Keira!" And that was the truth, I knew of that. Anzu kind of looked up to my older cousin, plus she'd never offend a friend.

Keira just smiled, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I was weirded out when he walked up to me, too." She giggled, and that seemed to lighten things up a bit.

"It is kind of weird that you would have a friend as someone as popular as Duke." Ryou commented, smiling politely.

"And don't forget to mention awesome!" Malik inputted from beside him.

"Thanks," Duke smiled at all of us before turning to Keira with an apologetic look. "Sorry I crashed your party, if I had known, I would have waited till later."

Keira shook her head. "It's fine, we haven't seen each other since you went away to do one of your tournaments – by the way, how was that? I saw that you won, _again." _They both laughed at this. It was strange to see how comfortable Keira was with this guy, usually it took a while for her to warm up to people – especially guys like Duke - so that just tells me that she trusts him.

"It was sunny California, so I got to work on my tan! Did you get my postcard?"

"Yep! It's hanging on the fridge!"

"So you just came by to say hello?" Ami interrupted their chipper conversation.

Duke stopped. "Well, yeah…"

"Oh, I know!" Keira's eyes suddenly got a _lot _brighter, and when that happened, you know she has a great idea planned. "You know how you've been saying how much you would like to play a nice, friendly game of Duel Monsters?" Duke opened his mouth, but Keira kept going on in an excited manner. "Then you should play Yugi!" She pointed to me unexpectedly, and I blinked profusely. "He's _amazing _at it!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on me, even Duke's lime green ones. He studied me for a second before looking at Keira, then back to me, then back to her again.

"Is this your cousin?" Wow, most people don't figure that out unless we tell them.

She nodded, and he started smiling at me. "Keira talks about you a lot, it's very nice to finally meet you." He held his hand out.

I took that as my cue to get up, and I shook his hand while smiling. "Thanks, although she hasn't said a word about you."

He laughed, and we let go. "I'm actually kind of grateful for that. So, you can play Duel Monsters really well?" At my confident nod, he continued. "I've been wanting to play a game of it for a while now, but everyone who I know that knows how to play is a tad… _competitive." _He grimaced, and at the back of my mind I wondered who he was talking about.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I love to play, but mainly just for fun. It only gets competitive to me if the game gets really serious."

He smiled. "Same for me, so do you mind playing?"

My eyes instantly brightened. "I would love to!" I haven't played against someone other than my friends in a while!

Duke smiled fondly. "I see the family resemblance right there." Both Keira and I smiled at each other before Ami sighed, getting up.

"I'll go set up the table…" she spoke in a low, bored tone.

Turns out, I carry my deck around with me in case I'm ever bored, and Duke already had his so we were all set to go. Ami actually had a fold-up game table that she had in a nearby closet, so we set up in the living room where everyone was comfortable.

While that was being set, everyone introduced themselves to Duke. Of course, when he got to Serenity, he instantly turned flirty. And Tristan didn't like that at all…

"Hey man, back off!" Tristan roughly pushed the celebrity away when he got too close to the younger Wheeler.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Duke asked, seemingly confused about being reprimanded by the tall brunette.

Tristan ground his teeth together. "My problem is you flaunting yourself around!"

Duke blinked. "Excuse me, but I _am _Duke Devlin!"

"Gah, you're so full of yourself!" Tristan yelled, both guys edging closer together.

Crap, if this didn't end soon, a fight might escalate… _Which is not good. _"Guys!" I spoke out, but neither paid me any mind – their attention was focused on each other.

"And what do you care if I _flaunt _myself? You don't know me!" Duke shouted right back, his green eyes looked dangerous… Tristan seemed to still at his words, loosing steam, and Duke looked him over, a sly smirk coming to his face. "Unless you _want _to get to know me better…" The ravenette suggested heavily, giving a flirty look.

My eyes widened. _WHAT?!_

Simultaneously, Tristan flushed a pink-red and backed away while shouting exactly what I, along with a handful of my friends I'm sure, thought: "_WHAT?!"_

Duke straightened up and shrugged, looking innocent. "What? I swing both ways, sorry if that offends any of you guys."

I'm pretty sure I was gaping now, and a heavy silence filled the room before _Ami_ started laughing. And I'm talking about holding-your-sides laughter – which was very, very rare for the normally silent girl.

"Y-Your faces!" She managed to get out in between laughter, her face was starting to turn red from the intense laughter.

I smiled then, and Keira started giggling at watching her darker counterpart laugh away. I can kind of see what she means… Most of our faces were in a weird shocked form… But still, that was…

"Hey, sorry about that. Lost my cool there," Tristan apologized, scratching his head in embarrassment. See, that was the thing with Tristan – underneath all of that jockey exterior, he really was a great guy. Even shy – when it came to girls, that is.

Duke shook his head. "No sweat. Friends?" Duke held his hand out to Tristan, as a silent agreement to put that argument behind them.

Tristan smiled at this. "Yeah, I'd like that." And with that, they shook hands and I smiled. I think Duke would make a nice addition to our little group…

Suddenly, Duke's smile turned into one of his famous sly smirks, and he grasped Tristan's hand tighter and pulled the shocked brunette closer. "Of course, I don't mind being _more _than just friends." And with that statement, he winked and let go of a very flustered Tristan.

As I gaped, Duke turned around to face me with one of his normal smiles like nothing just happened.

"So, ready for that duel?"

Cue group dramatic anime-fall here.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since we started, I just knew I. Had. To. Win. This. Duel.

Remember how I said I normally don't get overly-competitive (my friends' opinion, not mine) when it came to Duel Monsters unless it gets to become a real serious game? Yeah, this was one of those games.

I had already summoned Dark Magician to the field, but Duke was able to destroy him due to a trap card. But now I was working on the perfect combination to bring my favorite monster back into play… with a few bonuses.

I smiled once I was able to work out my plan, the odds turning on Duke in an instant. He sat back, shocked, while my friends cheered me on.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Anzu cheered from beside me – she was always right beside me to cheer me on when it came to games.

"Yeah, that's my best pal!" Joey shouted excitingly, standing right beside me – he was there to see me play out my move. He even did a fist-pump before I even started playing it out.

Now I had the Dark Magician back into play with 3500 attack points _and _the Dark Magician Girl alongside him. I made sure to take a few safety precautions and had the spell card, Mirror Force, along with a few others face-down on my field.

Duke smiled once he got over his shock. "Wow, Keira wasn't lying when she said you were good."

"Of course I wasn't! Yugi is the best I know when it comes to games!" Keira commented from the couch – she was sandwiched between Ryou and Malik, they were all apparently engaged in a conversation of some kind while we were dueling.

Duke frowned suddenly. "You know, your name sounds really familiar. Have you ever been in any tournaments?"

I thought about it but then shook my head. "Not any _major _ones, just local small ones."

Suddenly Joey was right there, his arm wrapping snugly around my neck to pull me closer. "And he came out on top in every single one of'em!" Joey's Brooklyn-accented voice rung high and proud. I smiled at that, Joey would usually always take second place in those too… Well, unless Kaiba entered.

Duke just smiled but continued to look thoughtful. "I swear I've heard—" Suddenly, Duke's green eyes went impossibly wide. "No way."

Now I was confused, and I'm sure that was shared with everyone in the room. "What?" I asked him, he started looking pleased… Like he just found something important that everyone always talks about…

Which so happened to be the case.

"You're the guy that Yami's always talking about!"

That sentence made my heart stop… Before picking up again in a frenzied beat.

There were multiple _"What?!" _around the room (that seemed to be the favorite word of the day) but I couldn't get past my own thoughts to really respond.

He knows. _He knows Yami!_ How in the world can this be possible? Then, everything hit me all at once.

It was from our very first conversation together, the first game we ever played – Twenty Questions. Yami had told me about his friends… How I really didn't believe him when he said he was friends with _Duke Devlin._

_Holy Ra!_

"How well do you know Yami?" My voice seemed to carry through to Duke even through all of the chaos going on around us. I was surprised by how nonchalant my voice sounded, whereas inside my head I was still freaking out at this information.

Duke blinked before turning away from our group to look at me head-on. "He and I are real great friends. He's actually one of the most competitive people I know, him and his family have helped me out a lot before, so we keep in touch." Suddenly, Duke raised an inquiring elegant brow. "You know he talks about you _all the time_. He's actually starting to annoy everyone…"

My face was instantly on fire as I looked away – preferring to look down at my card-holding hand. I always thought Marik and Bakura were exaggerating when they tell me that!

I glanced up to see the ravenette smirking at me, and I instantly looked down again. What all has Yami been saying about me?

"Wait…" Keira was appalled, and I looked up to see her looking at me with shock. I watched her gasp, and I prepared myself. "No way! So you're the one who Yami has a cru—Oof!" Suddenly Ami cut my cousin off as she laid a tanned hand across her mouth.

Keira glared up at the taller girl while Ami smirked at me. "I didn't know you knew Yami."

I just nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Wow, it's a small world after all…" Malik stated, texting away on his phone – he hadn't left his spot on the couch.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Ever since Malik and Marik exchanged numbers, I swear Malik has become a textaholic. You normally always see him on his phone.

Keira finally swatted Ami's hand away and huffed at her before turning to me once more. "Okay, my question is: Why have you two not met yet?"

I just sat there, my face still flushed. "I don't know really… We've just never talked about it before." And that was the honest truth. We've really never ventured into talking about actually meeting… yet.

Duke's wide smirk caught my attention as he spoke up. "Do you _want _to meet?"

I gazed around the room, noticing that everyone was calmer now. I didn't see any opposition, though I know they more than likely would want to meet him too. "Yes, I do." I was speaking from the heart – as cheesy as that sounded.

"Well then how about a bet? If you win this duel, then I'll personally orchestrate the meeting."

"And if I lose…?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Then you'll just have to wait," When everyone started retaliating against this, he pointed behind him at Keira and Ami. "And these two can't help you either."

"Hey!" They both shouted together, along with different outputs from the gang.

Duke looked at everyone with a mock-pout. "What? I can be mean too!"

I thought about it and looked down at the playing field. Well, I was about to win anyway… "Deal." I told him, and we shook hands.

Soon everyone was paying attention to the match, though most already knew I was about to win.

The fun thing about Duel Monsters though, is that your opponent can _always _throw in a twist to your plan.

I sighed just as Duke ended his turn. Looks like this may take a while…

* * *

Well, by the end of the duel, I had won Duke's respect. He even invited me to his Dungeon Dice Monsters stadium so we could do a match on his turf.

Oh, and I won. And once Duke mentioned the stadium (which happened to be in Renka), Keira excitedly told him that we should all meet up there. And when I say all, I mean _all _of us. As in Yami, Bakura, and Marik too.

Before I could fully realize what was going on, everyone started making plans around me about the exact date and time.

Then it hit me.

I'm going to meet Yami.

I felt my eyes widen further. _I'm going to meet Yami!_

Okay, don't start hyperventilating Yugi!

But still… I sat in total shock as everyone excitedly continued to make plans.

My eyes lit up. I'M GOING TO MEET YAMI!

. * . * .

"I still can't wrap my head around it though…" I spoke in an awe kind of voice. I was talking to Yami now, lying in my bed hours later after our get-together at Keira and Ami's place.

He chuckled. "I know… When you told me I could hardly believe it. We've never had this sort of talk have we? At actually meeting each other, I mean."

I shook my head despite the fact that he couldn't see the motion. Yami just _knew. _Just like I know that he's gaining a serious look to match his tone of voice now.

"You don't have to be pushed into this – or anything, Yugi."

I suddenly grew defensive. "I'm _not _being pushed into this!" Why is it that everyone always underestimates me?

"Then why haven't we talked about it before?"

That stopped me, and my defenses deflated. "I-I don't know… It just never come up… We've never…"

A silence fell, and I refused to get wrapped up in my thoughts. Those would be too dangerous now.

"Are you afraid to meet?" he asked so softly that it blended with the quiet atmosphere.

I took in a deep breath, trying to get myself together before exhaling. "Yes."

"What are you afraid of?" His voice was so careful as he tried to coax the answer from me.

_Too much. _"Th-That you may not like me anymore once you meet me – the real me." I said the last part a tad darker and lower than I intended. I kept the memories at bay, but the _feeling _was hard to ignore.

"Yugi." I noticed his voice was stronger when he spoke, as if he were prepared to chase all the demons away… "Aibou, you know I'm not one to judge. I like you a lot now, and I want to get to know you even more... If you'll let me."

He sounded so sincere when he spoke that I melted a little. _Wow, way to be a sap, Yugi. _I shook my head.

"You know I like you too, Yami. It's just..." I gnawed on my bottom lip, trying to find a way to phrase this right.

"We all have a past?" Yami offered, and I smiled a little.

"Yeah... I'm just afraid of what you might hear." After all, people still talk around town...

"I'll be sure to put in some ear plugs when I come into town," he joked, and I smiled even more, I'm sure gaining a bemused expression.

"It's not _that_ bad." I mocked, playing along since this kept the darkness at bay.

He laughed, before turning serious once more. "So... after we meet and all..."

"Uh-huh?" I said once he didn't continue, I started mindlessly twirling a stray strand from my blanket around my fingers. Why did I have to have such small hands?

"Well, will we get to hang out? Like, in real life?" He seemed really nervous... And I had to put him at ease.

I shrugged. "I don't see why not. It actually might do some good if my friends got to know the 'real' you."

"They still think I'm an old pedophile guy?"

I nodded, and once again he sensed it and started laughing, which I joined a moment later. This was one of the things I liked about Yami. He could put me at ease in a matter of seconds.

. * . * .

"Yugi! What did they want on their sandwich again?" Keira yelled from behind the bun toaster of the sandwich station.

I turned away from my register to shout back, "Just ketchup and onions!" I had to shout because it was very loud where the sandwich station was located - the fryers behind it and the grill right beside it. Plus, Keira had a headset on (where you can listen to drive-thru orders) so that kinda took away half of anyone's hearing...

I watched Keira nod to herself and quickly prep the sandwich and finish in seconds.

"Here ya go!" She handed it to me with a smile and I dropped it gently into the small bag.

"Sorry about the wait, have a great day sir!" I told the customer with a bright smile and watched him thank me with a smile of his own. When I turned around, Keira was there smiling and nodding.

"You're coming along nicely! I'm sure the boss is gonna love you!" Keira said with a cheeky grin, and I raised a brow.

"The boss?"

"Yup! She's out on vacation leave, but she'll be returning soon. She's kinda blunt, but a damn good boss to work with."

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound of metal meeting the hard floor from in the back, and we both ran to the sound.

There at the grill was a lightly tanned guy with brown hair with lighter brown patches (his hair oddly reminding me of a kuriboh) on top and brown eyes. He was seventeen, and started a month before me - or so Harley told me one day. His name was Jaden, and was the 'comic-relief' around here. (Or the one who likes to throw food at other employees when no one's looking)

He had a deer-caught-in-headlights look as he looked completely horror-struck at Keira. "Wait - back up... She's returning when?!"

Keira, not at all deterred by Jaden's reaction, started thinking. "Um... I think next Wednesday, or maybe Thursday..."

Jaden suddenly yelped and jumped to hide behind the large fridge located a few steps away. Surprisingly - or maybe unsurprisingly, since Jaden is a limber kind of guy - he managed to wedge himself in the small space.

Keira and I just shared a look before Keira leaned over slightly to peek at the hiding teen. "Um... Jay, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm _hiding._"

"Yeah, but _why?" _I asked, puzzled by his reaction.

Jaden just gave me a crazy look. "Dude! You haven't _met_ the crazy chick yet!"

Keira rolled her eyes. "You're blowing this wildly out of proportion. She's not _that bad."_

Jaden cut his eyes to the red-head. "That's because she likes you. She doesn't like me! I think the only reason she keeps me is because she's planning on using me in her goal to take over all of the local food chains!"

I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. Keira just wore an amused expression but had her hands on her hips.

"Jaden, she's not evil."

"How do you know she's not evil? For all we know, you could already be one of her brainwashed minions!" He accused before his eyes lit up further and he gasped, pointing at me. "And you just roped Yugi into this so he can be brainwashed too!"

Suddenly, with lightning speed, Jaden removed himself from in between the large fridge and wall to hold me desperately away from my cousin.

"I won't let you let her brainwash him! He's too young!"

Before a reply could be made in this most unusual and hilarious conversation, a dull voice spoke from directly behind me and Jaden.

"What are you doing now, slacker?"

Jaden squealed (yes, squealed) and jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling above.

He successfully landed and turned to the dull boy. "DUDE! Warn a guy next time when you're _right behind them!"_

"Jaden, don't be too loud. We still have customers in the lobby." Keira reprimanded in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, why won't you listen for once." The dark-haired boy told him.

Before this could turn into something more, I intervened and turned to the newcomer.

"Chazz, right? Jaden's told me about you, I'm Yugi - Keira's cousin." I greeted, holding out my hand.

"Hey. Yeah, Keira's pretty much told everyone about you." He told me while shaking my hand (his voice still retaining that dull, bored tone) before he quietly whispered to me. "And you shouldn't really listen to whatever this bonehead has to say." He pointed to Jaden who was still beside us.

Jaden suddenly hugged Chazz around the neck. "Chazzy-boy here is really just a softie under all the emo exterior!" He said all too brightly, which Chazz really seemed to hate judging by the glare he was sending his way.

"Get off... NOW!"

"You better listen to him, Jay. Remember what happened last time..." Harley came in between, literally separating the two with her arms.

I blinked, my curiosity raging. "What happened?"

Harley looked at me and smiled. "Chazz went all kung-fu on him, it was really funny to watch."

"It wasn't funny for me!" Jaden yelled, and before Keira could shush him once again, Chazz struck a few pressure points in his neck. He held two fingers to one that made Jaden writhe around, it was just like in movies! "Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" And then Chazz released him and Jaden fell to the greasy floor.

"Now get up, slacker! I want my position stocked and cleaned before you leave!" Chazz stood over him and ordered - my eyes were wide at his, well... bossiness.

Harley shrugged. "That's the way these two act."

Huh, dully noted.

Work passed, along with days - I was so looking forward to my first paycheck! It was on a Friday that I found myself (along with everyone else) on our group's site.

Everything had steadily been progressing - though there was still chaos, that much was certain when involving the psychos. But everyone seemed to be getting comfortable with each other - like Yami, Bakura, and Marik were really starting to become apart of the gang.

But I really think the three were becoming obsessed with our online game...

TombRobber: C'mon, shrimp! Let us join everyone else on this blasted adventure!

Psycho-Psycho: Yes, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!

CrimsonPharaoh: We've leveled up enough to where we can keep up with you guys, so it shouldn't be any trouble... Please, Aibou?

TombRobber: Gone and played the 'Aibou' card have we, Pharaoh?

Psycho-Psycho: ^_^ You sly fox, you... XP

CrimsonPharaoh: SHUT UP!

As entertaining as this conversation was, I had to interrupt before it got worse... And believe me, the two psychos can easily make it FAR WORSE. For both me and Yami, they just lived to embarrass us...

_But, _my thoughts quickly reminded me, _It shouldn't really be embarrassing... It's not like we're a couple or anything... But why do those jabs make my face go beet-red? Because of my shy nature toward those type of things? Ugh, I need to stop thinking so much on this..._

DarkMagician: Alright.

TombRobber: Alright?

Psycho-Psycho: You'll let us? Really really? =O

DarkMagician: -sighs- As much as I know I'll regret it... Yes, you three can join the main group.

CrimsonPharaoh: Thank you, Yugi. :)

Psycho-Psycho: YEEEESSSS! THIS WILL BE EPIC! I GET TO PLAY WITH MY MALIK-PRETTY! XD

TombRobber: How many times do we have to tell you to lay off the damn caps?

I smiled and went through a couple of steps to invite them into our main group - much to the surprise of everyone else.

"So Yug', you're just lettin' 'em join us?" Joey asked through the headset - we had already been playing when I was talking to the Sennens.

"What if they slow us down? Have they even leveled up?" Ryou asked logically.

"I've been helping them gain experience so they could level up faster," I replied, going through the process of inviting new members.

"That's good - we could use all the help we can get with that dungeon boss." Anzu spoke up, she was very accepting of them so she didn't really oppose to them joining our main group - to which I was immensely glad for.

"Is Serenity able to get on?" I asked, calculating in my head the odds of our success this time against the Dungeon Master. We tried going at him again after some serious leveling up, but it _still _hadn't been enough! I was starting to think I made that boss a little _too _difficult to beat.

"Nah, she told me she had an important test coming up that she had to study for." Tristan answered.

"Shoot! That means we're short a healer... Ryou, do you have healing magic just in case?" I asked, successfully sending over the invites.

"Yes, just a few. As well as some magic potions that will help with everyone's stamina."

"That's good." I nodded to myself, we may just have a chance! Though it definitely would work better if we had all our players here.

"I'm so excited to have Marik join us! When are they coming on?" That was Malik - as hyper as always. Meeting Marik has just intensified his child-like side it seems...

"I just sent the invites, so it should be soon." Come to think of it, everyone knew Marik and Yami's real names on here, but Bakura has yet to put his out. Everyone just calls him 'Thief.' Ryou has yet to give us the okay to speak his real name, just because he still doesn't really know the newest members of our site, he still goes by 'Mage.'

All of our characters were running to a meeting point - the Secret Island. From there, we would go into the Cave of Dungeons.

"Are they on yet?" Malik persisted, and I kept checking our member screen.

We had all just met up when their characters appeared before us. Marik was probably the most flashy - he had phoenix wings, a true fire wielder, and crazy hair. He had golden armor that helped protect him from physical blows as well as a few elemental powers. Bakura was a shadowy figure - he blended in well with the Shadow Monsters. He was a spellcaster over Dark magic and wore a magical hood and cloak that could make him evade quickly.

Yami's attire was probably the one I felt the most proud of, just because I helped him with it. He was crimson (as to match his username) and held all the regal and royalty of a pharaoh. He had a Bo-staff that could morph into different weapons of his choosing and his main focus was agility and using the Wind element to help him.

"Holy Ra!" Malik was the first to say something. "How come they look so cool?!"

"Because they have a newer design," I told him, which was true, since we've been playing this game for a while now...

"I think the odds are looking up already," Joey commented, sounding blown away.

"Their character designs are really good, Yugi." Ryou complimented, and I had to smile. Truth be told, I loved doing character and monster designing for years - I even kept a personal sketch book.

"Thanks," I muttered, and I started reading what our three new members were posting on the message board. I've already tried activating the headset icon for them, but nothing's happened so far... Oh well, must be a glitch.

CrimsonPharaoh: Wow, great job on the character designing Yugi! :)

TombRobber: Pfft... I always figured Mage would be dressed like that...

Psycho-Psycho: Yes, yes! And there is my Malik-pretty!

Immediately on the screen, Marik's character rushed toward Malik's character. It made all of us laugh because he tried hugging him but because of the design of the characters, it looked more like...

"Okay, why the hell are you dry-humping me?" Malik out-right asked, trying to get Marik to stop.

Another round of laughter was issued over the headsets and I quickly noticed that what we were saying was being typed into the message board for the others to read.

TombRobber: BWAHAHAHA! That's the funniest shit I've seen!

CrimsonPharaoh: Excited much? :P

Psycho-Psycho: NO! I WANT TO GIVE HIM A HUG! A HUG! X(

"Okay, we should move on, or we'll be standing around all day." I told them after I got over my own laughter. Seriously, these guys were too much!

We soon left our meeting spot and ran through the never-ending forest. Since it took so long, I went ahead and told our newest members of our current situation and the upcoming fight - to which I think the two psychos were the most excited about. Apparently they had a thing for the undead... Bakura, especially. Then he started listing all of the horror films he's watched centering around grotesque things such as zombies...

"Make him stop talking!" Anzu shrieked, her fairy character flying well away from Bakura.

"Just don't read what he puts, and everything will be okay." Ryou said softly, and I wondered if this was what he did most of the time when the two were talking.

I just smiled and shook my head, my heart beating soundly as Yami's character ran silently beside me. I noticed that his character was taller than mine, and I wondered just how taller he was than me in reality.

Soon, we made it to the cave and I felt my nerves starting. Well, here we go...

Inside the dark place, it was relatively quiet. So quiet that Malik, Marik, and Bakura started complaining.

"Where are all of the zombies?!" Could be heard from them, but I just rolled my eyes and kept high on alert.

Suddenly, the undead army appeared out of nowhere - and by nowhere, I mean they literally crawled out of the ground and walls.

"Eep! Yugi, since when did you make the game so creepy?!" Anzu was squealing in fright as more of the zombies came out.

"Uh... since now?" I lightly laughed, what? Gotta keep it interesting!

We were all immediately in action, and I devised a plan just as Joey started talking.

"Gotta plan, Yug'?"

"Yeah," I spoke, quickly gathering my thoughts. "Anzu is our main healer, so me and Yami will stay by her to make sure she stays protected. Mage, your with Thief to try and contain most of them from getting to us. Malik and Marik, I want you two to be on the lookout for the Dungeon Master. Tristan and Joey, you're our main fighters, but don't use up too much stamina okay? Use simple attacks to take out as many as you can."

Everyone agreed (in their own way), and followed through. Yami and I were back-to-back while Anzu stayed in the air to keep out of range and to keep an eye out for everyone else.

Yami used the Wind element to knock most of the undead away while also aiding Anzu to stay airborne. When he started fighting close-range, I noticed just how dazzling he could be when dealing out his moves - graceful, yet deadly. I noticed my magic actually helped him, as well as amplify his already dazzling moves. Huh, I guess I make a great support character for him.

To my surprise, I noticed that Bakura and Ryou - as opposites as they were - were totally in sync. Their Dark and Light magic mixing to create explosions that took out many of the army against us. It was no surprise that Malik and Marik got along well - Malik was laughing like crazy while they both caused general chaos further on at the perimeter.

This was sure to bring out the boss in no time...

Suddenly, a small tremor shook the battlefield and broke the flow of battle. With a heavy, inky darkness, the scaly Dungeon Master emerged from the far shadows of the cave - along with even more Shadow Monsters.

TombRobber: So I'm guessing that's the big bad boss you're all so frightened of?

Psycho-Psycho: He's just a lizard!

CrimsonPharaoh: What now, Yugi?

I narrowed my eyes in thought, knowing we'd have to be _very _careful now in order to take down this guy...

"Why don't you guys put in your headsets? You know, so you can actually _talk _to us." Malik stated, his words being typed into the message board for the others to see.

"It should be working now... Yami, if you guys have headsets, then plug them into your computer and you can talk to us live." I told them, dodging zombies.

There was silence from the three of them and the rest of us covered their characters as we fought the new wave of monsters while the Dungeon Master slowly made his way over to us.

"Any day now would be much appreciated, guys." Tristan said in the midst until we all heard a new dark and mysterious voice.

"Keep quiet, you!" Bakura was suddenly back on, his character coming alive as he jumped up and slashed one of the zombies coming right for Ryou.

"Oh... Thanks," Ryou sounded slightly taken aback, I guess by the fact that a zombie had been sneaking up on his unprotected back.

Bakura grunted. "Don't mention it."

Marik was next to start talking. "I'm coming Malik-pretty!" His psychotic voice ringing very clearly in all of our ears as his phoenix-like character came to life and immediately went closer to Malik.

Another minute into the game and I was still waiting for the one voice I wanted to hear the most. "Where's Yami?" I asked the Sennen cousins.

Bakura and Marik spoke at the same time.

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Oh, I won't give him his headset." Marik laughed maniacal for a moment. "Reach, Pharaoh, reach!"

I was about to say something to them, but seconds later Yami was on - out of breath from fighting the psycho.

"Marik, leave my things alone!" Yami spoke, really irritated while Marik just laughed.

"And why would I do that? It's so much fun messing with you, Yam-Yams!"

Joey immediately cracked up. "Yam-Yams?"

Yami growled, and I laughed.

"Glad to have you on-board."

Yami seemed to lighten up after I spoke. "Glad to be. Now... What are we going to do about _that?"_

At just that moment, the Dungeon Master let out a terrifying, throaty yell that made us all turn to it.

I gulped, and the others started talking while I gathered my thoughts to form a strategy.

"Damn, that's a big lizard..." Bakura said, sounding almost in awe about it.

Marik snorted. "It's just a giant mutated alligator with armor and darkness shrouding it, and thousands of monsters at its disposal. Really Baku-Baku, there's nothing to be so afraid of... Your Mage will protect you from the big, bad reptile." Marik started chuckling, and Malik joined in.

Wait... Baku-Baku? Where have I heard that before? Suddenly, it hit me like a light bulb above my head. _Ami! Jeez, why didn't I catch that before? Those two have some serious explaining to do the next time I see them!_

"I'm not bloody afraid of that thing you damn psycho!" Bakura immediately retaliated, his character looking like it wanted to lunge at Marik. "And I wouldn't need the Mage's help! If anything, I would have to save _his_ ass from the 'big, bad reptile'!"

I was just about to intervene, but Ryou was quicker.

He laughed without humor. "Says the Thief who I had to cover for while you reloaded your magic constantly."

I blinked. Was Ryou... back-talking Bakura? I mean, he does it on the forums sometimes, but this is live... Talking to each other.

Bakura growled. "I'm new at this!"

Ryou spoke offhandedly. "Excuses. I kept telling you the best way to handle magic, but would you listen? No."

Marik was laughing in the background - it made me wonder if the three cousins were in the same room while playing - before he spoke up. "Wow, got a sassy one there Baku."

"He's speechless... the thief is actually speechless!" Yami was saying in disbelief.

Bakura grew angry. "Well, you know what? I don't _need_ your help, and you're sure as hell not getting mine!"

"You were right Mar, he really _does _have a temper..." Malik muttered, and I could just _feel _an argument coming, so I quickly intervened.

"Okay, on to the new plan... If we defeat the Dungeon Master than his army falls, and we get to progress to the next level."

"So take out big, green, and ugly. Sounds easy enough." Joey commented, and I wanted to face-palm.

"Uh, Joey, remember last time how you got fried by him? No rushing in," I told him.

"Yeah, you have to focus this time!" Anzu reprimanded him, she already healed all of us to brand new while we ranted and kept the monsters at bay.

"So what's the plan, shrimp?" Bakura asked, and I ignored my annoyance at that nickname to start with my plan.

"Mage and I need to get close in order to use Ice spells against him - that's super-effective to him. I want Malik and Marik to distract the boss while Joey and Tristan lead us through the army to him. Yami, you and Thief will watch our backs. Anzu, stay in the air, we need you to boost our magic when I give you the signal."

There were no objections to my plan, and we all started moving faster to our goal. Ryou was running alongside me with Bakura on the other side of him and Yami was right beside me. Joey and Tristan were in front of us, sending zombies flying with their upgraded weapons. Up ahead, I saw Malik racing around the Dungeon Master to confuse him while Marik did feint blows to draw his attention. If this worked out right, we could catch him by surprise.

"This was a really good and thought-out plan, Yugi." Yami commented, and I felt my face flush slightly at his compliment.

"Th-Thanks..." I muttered, hearing Anzu failing miserably to hold in a squeal. Please... We do _not _need fangirl-Anzu making an appearance.

"Yugi always has the best plans!" Malik stated while cheering himself when he successfully got the Shadow Boss riled up.

"He's really good when it comes to strategizing," Ryou commented, and my face flushed worse.

"Guys..." With the attention on me, it was starting to get really embarrassing...

Loosing focus, I failed to see the zombie coming at me from behind until I saw Yami transform his weapon into a katana blade and slash the creature down.

I was in too much awe to speak my thanks, and we all heard Bakura snicker.

"Just like the Pharaoh... To rescue a damsel in distress!" His dark laughter echoed over the headsets and I felt my face growing hotly from anger.

"Hey! I am _not _a damsel in distress!" I shouted at him, and Yami jumped back to my side as we continued running.

"Just ignore him, Yugi. It's what I do most of the time." Yami told me, and I smiled slightly. Yami always tells me that! _He must be really good at it since he lives with them and all..._

We started nearing the Dungeon Master, and Ryou and I were powering up our Ice spells. This boss was cold-blooded, so the colder he gets, the slower. With a powerful enough spell, we may can even freeze him.

"Ready, guys?" I asked as both me and Ryou started combining our magic.

As we all enclosed on the large boss, he let out a fierce growl and turned in a swift circle - knocking us all back with his long and powerful tail.

Suddenly, his long and slimy tongue wrapped around Ryou and pulled him closer.

"Ryou!" Anzu shrieked instantly.

"Cut him down!" I yelled, more to Joey or Tristan since they were the nearest and had exceptionally sharp weapons.

What I didn't expect was for a deep slash of inky darkness to appear out of nowhere and cut Ryou down - the Dungeon Master shrieking back in pain.

Suddenly, Bakura was there to capture the falling white mage. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as they slowly descended back to the ground.

"I thought you weren't going to help me...?" Ryou spoke in a hesitant tone, his voice growing much softer because of it.

Bakura just grunted back in response, "Well we do need you to help shrimp perform that spell..."

"Oh, right..." Ryou spoke, still hesitant and soft as Bakura put his character back on the ground beside me.

"Aww, what a beautiful moment!" Malik stated in his loud voice - which means he's hyper...

"I think Bakura's growing a soft spot~" Marik sang in his insane voice, both him and Malik circling the Dungeon Master.

Ryou's voice was so quiet I think only I was able to pick it up. "Bakura...?" He sounded confused, and that immediately made me curious. Before I could ask him about it, though, Bakura interrupted.

"Would you two shut the hell up for once?!" Bakura shouted in annoyance before groaning as if he just grew a headache - which was probably the case.

"Nope."

"Never!"

And then they both started laughing like crazy.

"Okay, now I'm getting a headache..." I spoke, flinching at their loud laughter.

"God, it's like having two hyped up Maliks! Guys, I'm not so sure it's a good idea for those two to meet in real life..." Tristan was saying before Joey joined in.

"It'd be the apocalypse!"

"The lizard boss is coming back!" Anzu told all of us.

"And he looks really mad..." Yami said, and Bakura snorted.

"Really, Pharaoh? I would have never guessed it. I mean, I thought he'd be okay with me slicing his bloody tongue off!"

"Why are you in such a pissy mood today?"

"Bug off!"

"GUYS!" I shouted over their arguing, capturing their attention just in time so they could move out of the way of the large beam of darkness the Dungeon Master just unleashed.

"Okay, so what's your plan now?" Bakura asked as soon as we all landed safely away.

"Same. Get me and Ryou close to the Dungeon Master so we can freeze him." I said, and immediately started panicking. _Crap! I just said Ryou's name out loud! _

Strangely enough, he didn't reprimand me for it. In fact, he was being strangely quiet...

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, and my attention was back on the screen as I saw Yami's character push mine out of the way of another dark attack.

I shook my head. I _really _need to get my head in the game if we plan on winning this.

The undead army was taken care of by Tristan and Joey as the rest of us enclosed on the boss.

With Yami and Bakura shielding us, Ryou and I prepped our spells once more.

"Now, Anzu!" I shouted, and that was her cue to give us the magic boost we needed.

Our power instantly doubled, and combined it was enough to give the giant lizard boss frostbite.

Together, Ryou and I slung the icy blue magic straight at the Dungeon Master. He roared as the ice completely numbed him until he was just a block of ice.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be that potent..." I muttered, staring in awe at the frozen Shadow Boss.

"Now what?" Yami asked, our characters stilling.

"Now we—"

Suddenly, a deep crack formed in the frozen statue before Darkness started spilling from the large crack and completely broke the ice sculpture. I watched with wide eyes as the Dungeon Master broke to pieces in front of me, and Bakura landed right on top of the pile of ice shards.

He chuckled darkly. "You mean do that?"

The undead army suddenly ceased fighting and faded one-by-one around us. We all turned our attention to the shadowy figure who had slain the Shadow Boss.

"Wow, he did it... He actually did it..." Joey was in shock, and I saw Anzu flutter back down to the ground.

"So what now?" she asked, and you could just _hear_ the smirk Bakura made then.

"Oh, Ra—" Marik voiced in disdain.

"Here we go—" Yami cut in with a bored tone.

"What now? Why I do believe that _I'm _the Dungeon Master!" Bakura spoke in glee, and then he started laughing one of his insane, evil laughs.

Suddenly, a shout pierced through all of our ears and ceased all noise.

It was Ryou - a very, very, _shocked_ Ryou to be exact.

"BAKURA?!"

Yep, don't you just love it when life throws in a surprise?

* * *

**Ami: **Why didn't you write more?

Keira: Because a lot more happened in this chapter than I planned. Besides, the next chapter is when Yugi and Yami meet! ^_^

-silence-

Yugi: *eyes wide* Should we believe her? It sounds too good to be true...

**Ami: **I dunno... I'm still debating that...

Keira: *sweat-drop* Jeez, you two! If I say they're gonna meet, then trust me - THEY ARE GOING TO MEET!

**Ami: ***growls while holding ear*

Keira: ^_^ But anyway, I would seriously like to thank you guys again for reading reviewing - I really don't deserve it, but thank YOU anyway! :D Oh, and I've honestly been waiting for forever to write that last bit - especially Bakura's line: "I'm the Dungeon Master!" -I've had that stuck in my head ever since watching Pharaoh's Throne by Littlekuriboh. :P

Yugi: Remember we still want to hear requests if you have them - like what you would like to see happen when we meet each other...

Keira: Yep! Let your creative side out! ;)

_**On the Next Text: **_YUGI AND YAMI WILL MEET! Along with two other characters... will it be MarikxMalik or BakuraxRyou? Take a guess! Yugi gets the whole story from his cousin on how they know the Sennen cousins... And, more working -.-

Yugi: Working's not that bad...

Keira: Maybe not for you, but I gradually get tired of it! I wish I had a Jaden to work with... That would certainly make things more interesting... ;D

**Ami: ** See you all on the next Text, let us know what you think! *waves before falling back in purple armchair*

Yugi: Uh... Keira-chan, how did we get in your apartment living room?

Keira: Hmm... Not sure... *sweat-drop*


End file.
